remake R :a minha versão
by martavivi
Summary: os shitennou vivos? uma usagi que se lembra de tudo? sailors e mamoru sem memórias e um novo inimigo. tudo isto na minha nova história. nada me pertence mas morria feliz se sailor moon fosse minha. acabou e terá continuação brevemente
1. Chapter 1

\- Princesa? – Uma voz masculina chamava-a. Queria abrir os olhos mas não conseguia…a dor que sentia no seu corpo era demasiada para conseguir até respirar - Ela precisa de cuidados e rápidos – diz a mesma voz…no fundo reconhecia a voz mas não se lembrava de onde

\- Vamos…este frio também não ajuda temos de aquece-la e cuidar das feridas antes que se tornem irreversíveis – diz outra voz masculina

\- Consegues com ela? – Diz uma terceira voz e sente-se a ser carregada por alguém ao colo – ela não parece ser pesada

\- Não te preocupes…mesmo que fosse pesada eu carregava-lhe na mesma…ela é a nossa princesa - diz a quarta voz que lhe parecia bem próxima deveria ser quem a carregava-a – levemos-ma para um local quente e protegido – diz…devia sentir medo mas não…no fundo da sua alma sentia-se segura e protegida por aqueles 4 homens que devia temer mas sentia calor vindo dos seus corações já não eram possuídos pelo odio mas…sentia-se a perder a consciência mais uma vez e não se lembra de mais nada.

Na neve e no frio do polo norte via-se 4 figuras masculinas com uma jovem em braços a cuida-la como se fosse uma joia valiosa desapareciam como por magia e só o vento carregado de neve se fazia sentir…


	2. Chapter 2- o principio

Capitulo 1

Um dia claro e normal na pequena localidade de Juuban, uma rapariga de odangos fazia a sua habitual rotina de corrida matinal mas…não falamos de jogging

\- vou chegaaaaaaaaaaaar tardeeeeeeeeeee – diz a correr desenfreada pelas ruas com a força que tinha…de repente um carro apita parando um metro à frente

\- Usa-chan – diz o homem que estava no seu descapotável vermelho e acena-lhe com a mão era um homem de cabelos compridos castanhos e vestido de camisa branca e blazer azul-claro e umas calças que completavam o fato

\- Nef – diz contente e corre mais um pouco – ohayo!

\- Sempre atrasada – diz com uma careta que a fez sorrir – não eras assim antigamente

\- Tenho uma boa razão desta vez – diz ao pé dele e ele abre-lhe a porta do carro - e sabes bem qual é – diz entrando no carro que logo ele liga – mais alguma informação?

\- Não…está muito estranho. Aquilo que sentimos não é um falso alarme, hime – diz no carro

\- Ora…já disse que não quero que me tratem por hime – diz com ar de importante – é uma ordem! – Diz com cara de poucos amigos – vocês são meus amigos.

\- Está bem…só se me chamares por kenishi e não por nef…. – Diz e ela sorri – usa-chan

\- Está bem kenishi – diz e ambos passam pelo salão de jogos com o carro a acelerar e de lá um rapaz de cabelos negros saia com o amigo

\- E continuas com os mesmos sonhos? – Pergunta o aloirado – devias consultar um psiquiatra

\- Está bem…é verdade que temos um novo professor de ciências? – Diz para o loiro

\- Sim dizem que é doutorado em astronomia – diz caminhando com o amigo para a escola – Mamoru-kun, tens a certeza que andas bem?

\- Sim estou óptimo – diz e vê o carro a passar – olha aquela não é a odango que sempre anda atrás de ti?

\- A Usagi-chan? – Diz olhando bem - sim é ela, pelos vistos não vai chegar tarde hoje…vai de boleia pelos vistos…será que é namorado dela?

\- Parecia demasiado velho para ela – diz confuso e o loiro se ri – porque te ris?

\- Se não soubesse que sempre andam às turras diria que era uma pequena observação ciumenta…

\- Eu com ciúmes da odango? – Diz confuso

\- Não do homem que está a conduzir… - diz já com as mãos sobre a barriga de tanto se rir – claro… - diz batendo com o punho na palma da mão como se tivesse descoberto a razão da extinção do pássaro dodó – afinal é tudo tensão sexual – diz e o moreno o deixa plantado na rua a rir-se como parvo

\- O que se passa com o Fuhurata- kun? – Diz um loiro de cabelos curtos que conhecia-os

\- Nada shinta-kun – diz o moreno irritado – só tem a mania que sabe tudo sobre tudo – diz e o loiro dá sinal de querer saber mais

\- Oh shinta – diz Motoki recuperando o folego e vai ter com eles – é só que o chiba está com uma panca por uma rapariga

\- Eu já disse que a odangos é só uma tola adolescente que acaba por sempre discutir comigo – diz e shinta se ri - o que foi?

\- Sabes…as loiras de odangos tem os seus mistérios que nunca haveremos de saber – diz com total convicção – sabes lá se ela não está destinada a ti?

\- Primeiro lugar…a odangos é uma criança e não sinto nada e segundo…como sabes que é loira? – Isso pareceu atrapalhar o loiro – shinta…

\- Sabes…normalmente as raparigas loiras é que usam odangos para ser uma homenagem à lenda da princesa da lua – diz com uma grande gota na face – diz-se que a princesa da lua era loira de odangos! – Diz com sabedoria

\- A princesa da lua? – Pergunta Motoki surpreso

\- Sim a lenda do milénio prateado? Não sabem nada sobre mitologia vocês! – Diz que ofendido e começa a caminhar – que pouca cultura – diz sem mais

\- Enlouqueceu! – Diz Motoki mas Mamoru olhava para shinta…princesa…da lua? Uma princesa loira de odangos? Fazia-lhe lembrar da princesa dos seus sonhos…teria de pesquisar sobre isso.

Noutro local, o descapotável parava à frente da escola de Usagi, onde uma rapariga de cabelo azul e outra de cabelo castanho de rabo-de cavalo acenavam para ela e outra de cabelo ate aos ombros corria para cumprimentar o homem

\- Ohayo, Usagi-chan – diz a de cabelos até aos ombros – kenishi-kun – diz com brilho no olhar que logo Usagi se riu e se levantou e foi ter com as outras duas com um sorriso

\- Ela esta mal – diz a de cabelos castanhos e Usagi assente

\- O que? – Diz a de cabelos azuis

\- Não sabes Ami-chan? Estão apaixonados… - diz a Usagi com toda a alegria que conseguia ter naquele momento mas…sentia um grande vazio…faltava uma parte de si e logo lágrimas apareceram nos olhos como por magia e apesar de estar a abraçar Naru kenishi olhou para Usagi e sentiu culpa por ele estar feliz e ela não…admirava a grande força de Usagi que logo que percebeu o ar de culpado de kenishi logo sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para ele - meninas…deixemos-mos a sós um pouco antes da aula…

Entrara mas não viram que dois gatos olhavam-nas com tristeza e sentiam-se tão ou mais culpados do que kenishi…

\- Ela está a sofrer – diz Artemis com pena…Artemis era um gato branco com um quarto crescente na testa dissera isso a uma gata cinzenta também como uma lua

\- Vamos ser sinceros…ela ficou muito forte desde a batalha contra a Beryl mas… sinto-me culpada por todos terem uma chance de ter uma segunda oportunidade e ela não. Os Shinnetsu tiveram a oportunidade de reviverem uma vida normal mas com as memórias que tinham, as navegantes e o príncipe estão a viver uma vida normal sem memórias de serem guerreiros mas…ela…está a viver a vida perto de quem gosta mas sem se lembrarem dela como amiga. Para Ami e Mako ela é uma colega de turma, para rei e mina uma desconhecia, para o príncipe a odangos de novo…se não fosse os guardiães da terra a Usagi ficaria sozinha só com nós os dois – diz a gata – lembro-me após essa batalha

Flashback

\- Uma luz? – Diz Luna e foram os dois para um local isolado onde viram 4 cavaleiros que conheciam bem com algo em braços que logo empalideceu a gata – Sailor Moon? Afastem-se dela – diz indo na direcção dos 4 cavaleiros que conhecia como inimigos

\- Calma Luna – diz um de cabelos loiros compridos – estamos para ajudar

\- Oh sim…espera – diz parando-se a si própria – vocês não estavam mortos e …como sabem que me chamo Luna?

\- Ela não se lembra – diz o de cabelos prateados – Luna Artemis…lembram-se de nós?

\- Os esbirros de Beryl? – Tenta Artemis mas algo dentro de si dizia que não devia estar com receio deles

\- Infelizmente assim são reconhecidos – diz o de cabelos curtos com piada – no milénio antes da Beryl?

\- Hum… - tenta Luna a rebuscar nas memórias até que fez-se luz na memória – Shinnetsu?

\- Afinal nos relembras – diz o de cabelo castanho comprido – agora chega de conversa temos de cuidar da princesa que está muito debilitada – diz e os gatos concordam e mostra-lhes o caminho para o salão de jogos o cartel general das sailors

\- Irónica a vida – diz o de cabelos compridos loiros para os gatos – fazem um cartel general vosso na precisa localização do antigo palácio da terra – diz e todos olham-no com olhos de quem querem-no matar – hei…desculpem se levaram a mal mas é verdade

\- Como ficou tudo? – Tenta perceber Artemis enquanto Neflite cuidava da princesa…pelos vistos sabia fazer psicometria algo que era sentir o mal e energias diferentes através das mãos e conseguia curar feridas muito graves tornando-as muito menos graves

\- Todos os involucrados com o conhecimento da princesa ficaram estranhamente bem…desconfiamos que o poder da princesa assim quis… - explica o de cabelo prateado – eu antes de renascer ouvi a voz da princesa a desejar uma nova oportunidade de viver a sua vida e pelos vistos nos englobou também…os corpos das sailors desapareceram dos sítios que jaziam e contamos também com o corpo do príncipe…como somos guardiães sabemos que ele esta bem por isso desconfiamos que também esteja revivido…tememos que infelizmente como nós a princesa também tenha as memórias desta vida pela qual lutou

Fim do flashback

\- Kuncite tinha razão…quando ela acordou logo perguntou pelas sailors e pelo príncipe logo ficou contente por eles estarem bem mas…ela não consegue esconder a tristeza que sente por fingir não os conhecer como conheceu e ser indiferente ao príncipe ao vê-lo… - diz Luna olhando para a cena debaixo – pelo menos Neflite tem uma vida que sempre quis: professor de ciências, quase namora com a Naru e está próximo de quem foi a sua melhor amiga do milénio, a princesa. E protege-a como se fosse sua irmã mais nova mas sabe a tristeza dela. Jedite é aluno universitário e estuda o que sempre quis: medicina. Zoisite é irmão de Jedite e trabalha como modelo e estuda artes cénicas e Kuncite é professor de esgrima profissional e está sempre próximo de nós e…

\- Mas…aquela sensação que sentimos há dias de algo negro a aproximar-se daqui está a intensificar-se e nós e a princesa estamos a investigar a origem e tentar lutar sem despertar as outras…ela proibiu-nos de o fazer só se for em último caso – diz Artemis – perece que ela escondia a sua personalidade de princesa escondida na Usagi…ela está uma líder nata

\- E viste as notas? – Diz Luna se rindo pela primeira vez – ela melhorou imenso da noite para o dia.

Passadas duas horas, kenishi Vanderlei entrava na universidade que ia dar aulas e vai directo para a sala e vê com atenção a conversa entre três universitários que ele conhecia bem…pelo menos dois deles

\- Chiba sabes…um primo meu é professor e foi escolhido para nos dar ciências – diz shinta com entusiasmo – ele é óptimo

\- Dizes isso porque tens explicações grátis – diz Motoki rindo-se

\- Isso é o que pensas – diz num ímpeto – nef…ou melhor Vanderlei é doido e nunca me ajuda mas devo admitir que como professor é genial – diz com orgulho mas logo para – chiba-kun chamado à terra? – Diz e o moreno reage – começo a concordar com o Motoki porque a tua cabeça ainda anda na lua! – Diz com riso não captado pelos outros dois

\- Pensava no que disseste antes sobre a lenda – diz curioso – nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa lenda…sempre ouvi falar da lenda da deusa Selene e do Endymion mas nunca de…

\- Do milénio? – Diz shinta – essa é só para quem sabe mitologia a sério – diz com graça…

\- Meninos – diz o kenishi entrando na sala e que olha profundamente para shinta que percebe que estava a fazer asneira

\- Oh…não era o homem que estava com a Usagi-chan? – Diz Motoki surpreso

\- A usa-chan? – Diz shinta curioso – falavam dela?

\- Conheces-a? – Pergunta os outros dois em conjunto

\- Oh claro. É amiga de infância do Vanderlei e nossa também. Ela é como uma protegida para nós e nos mudamos há pouco todos para cá e ela sempre falava connosco. Então do irmão do Vanderlei, charles….Nenhum homem que ele aprove pode estar ao pé dela…e para o meu irmão é como se fosse gémea dela…se soubesse que era dela que falavam tinha sido diferente a conversa. – Diz mas logo um sorriso de malicia percorre os lábios de shinta – ela é o sucesso das nossas festas e…

\- Cale-se – diz Vanderlei de repente – se continuarem a falar vos mando embora…isto é uma aula e não um café – diz e shinta percebeu que estava a desbocar-se demais – percebido?

\- Sim – dizem os três

Á noite Usagi olha para a janela para a enorme lua cheia mas é interrompida por uma gata

\- Luna…eu não sou tão forte – diz e a gata olha-a com tristeza – só passou 3 meses desde que lutei contra o Dark Kingdom e parece que foi há 3 anos – diz com lágrimas – sinto tanto a falta deles

\- Usagi…se precisas de chorar diz – e Usagi vira-se para a gata que estava em cima da cama e deixa cair a sua cabeça sobre a cama e chora e sente a Luna a passar o seu focinho pelo seu cabelo para acalma-la mas um barulho e um brilho inesperado no céu as sobressalta e ambas sentem a mesma aura maligna e ambas assentem ao mesmo tempo e saem rapidamente para o local…quando chegam já um amontoado de pessoas ali estavam mas vira os quatro cavaleiros juntos e lhe acenam com a mão

\- Então o que dizem? – Diz Luna e Artemis estava no ombro de Kuncite

\- É energia pura maligna mas quando chegamos só estava esta cratera – diz zoisite brincando com a ponta do rabo-de-cavalo – tínhamos razão

\- Acordamos-as? – Pergunta Kuncite

\- Não! – Diz Usagi - eu tenho este dever e tenho vocês não quero faze-las sofrer com a história de novo

\- Está bem – diz Artemis – mas tens a consciência que se tornar demasiado temos de desperta-las

\- Apesar de não concordar…sei-o – diz e todos assentem

\- Usagi – diz três vozes que ela reconheceu e tirou o ar sério e pôs o ar Usagi – por aqui?

\- Naru, Mako e Ami – diz acenando para elas

\- Kenishi – diz Naru com alegria – pessoal – diz para os outros

\- Oi Naru – diz zoisite apesar de ainda se sentir desconfortável por ser amigo da rapariga que tanto fez mal

\- Ah…tenho apresentações – diz Usagi para as outras duas – bem…kenishi vocês conhecem, este é o charles, irmão do kenishi é professor de esgrima – diz para o de cabelo prateado – este é o shinta, primo deles dois, é universitário – diz para o loiro de cabelo curto que fazia o sinal de vitória – e este é o taka irmão do shinta, é modelo e estuda artes cénicas – diz para o de rabo-de-cavalo – meninos, esta é a Makoto – diz apontando para a de rabo-de-cavalo – e esta é a Ami – diz para de azul que todos fingem ser a primeira vez que as veem menos kenishi

De repente, Usagi leva com um papel na cara e tira-o e lê – que bom! Bolinhos com 50% de desconto! – Diz com os olhos a brilharem

\- Se comeres muitos doces vais ficar uma odangos não só no cabelo – diz uma voz…muitos daquele grupo sabiam muito bem de quem pertencia a voz…ela engolira as lágrimas que queriam sair e vira-se com a cara mais irritada que conseguia fingir

\- Só podias ser tu Mamoru-baka – diz com altivez e pose – só tens a vida para me chatear?

\- Acho que não tenho a culpa de seres tão odangos – ela ia para ir-se a ele mas charles a agarra e shinta põe-se no meio deles – shinta?

\- Mamoru-kun…não é maneiras de tratar uma senhora – diz com pose e passa a mão sobre a franja e com ar de presunção se dirige a Makoto e agarra-lhe na mão – os seus olhos brilham mais que uma preciosa esmeralda em pleno luar – diz e a todos caem uma gota – aprende Mamoru-kun assim se trata uma senhora

\- Shinta…onde aprendeste tão lamechas entrada? – pergunta taka confuso

\- Numa das tuas peças é claro – diz e Usagi se ri com vontade…precisava de afastar a tristeza que sentia e nada como os seus amigos para o fazerem…sabia que sempre podia contar com eles – duvidas então vais reler a tua próxima peça

\- Lá porque está numa peça de teatro não quer dizer que resulta na vida real – diz charles e se ri – usa…. – Diz chamando a nomeada – uma rosa pode significar muitas coisas mas sei que fundo só há um significado para o amor - diz e ouve-se palmas das quatro mulheres e de taka e kenishi – assim é uma frase bonita

\- Diz lá outra vez – diz shinta com estrelas nos olhos e um caderno que ninguém sabe de onde apareceu e uma caneta pronto para escrever

\- Simplesmente tens de saber o que a pessoa vai gostar e sei o que a usa gosta…não é? – Piscando o olho a Usagi que ri.

\- Ah estás aqui – diz Motoki chegando sem ver a todos – ajudas-me no trabalho de ciências?

\- Se precisas de ajuda Toki, tens aqui o teu professor – diz Usagi num sorriso e cai uma gota em Motoki

\- O trabalho não é difícil…é sobre a existência ou não da psicometria – diz e Usagi abre os olhos espantada

\- De certeza que odangos nem sabes o que é isso – diz Mamoru com diversão

\- Sei muito bem e sei que pode existir mas existem muitos que fingem que tem…psicometria é a habilidade medica ou não de sentir ou curar com as mãos – isso faz Motoki, Mamoru, Ami Makoto e Naru olharem para kenishi e ele assente – ora…é algo de cultura geral por favor!

\- Terias nota máxima! – Diz taka com piada – não queres passar já para a faculdade?

\- Engraçadinho – diz Usagi com pose – sabes bem a verdade – diz e muitos ficam curiosos…Usagi falava da sua inteligência que poucos conheciam como princesa e além disso sabia bem sobre psicometria – meninos…dão-me boleia?

\- Claro… - diz kenishi e puxa Naru – querem boleia também? – Para Ami e Mako

\- Se puderes – começa Mako atrapalhada

-é só um bocado de carro, vamos? – Diz e vão todas de carro e os outros cinco rapazes olham-nos a ir embora – adeus pessoal – diz e o carro logo arranca deixando algum fumo

\- Usagi…sentes-te bem? – Pergunta Ami preocupada – pareces triste

-eu estou óptima – diz com um sorriso tentando enganar a si própria também mas os gatos e kenishi sabiam muito bem que não – deixaram uma por uma em casa mas a última era Usagi e kenishi não quis tocar no assunto príncipe mas tinha outra noticia

\- Princesa…vénus está a recuperar memórias rapidamente…Artemis? – Diz e o gato continua

\- Sim…dei por ela a olhar para a caneta que fez aparecer como sempre…já dei por ela a procurar artigos noticiosos sobre a Sailor Moon e desconfio que isso seja porque como líder tem a responsabilidade apurada

\- Isso é mau – diz Luna – quer dizer que mais uma informação ou outra, ela recorda…o que achas Usagi? Usagi?

\- Desculpa…tens razão…temos de ter isso em conta…mantem-te atento Artemis e nos diz a evolução da mina

Num apartamento abandonado uma luz se faz presente e numa divisão escondida estava uma arvore de tamanho gigantesca e lá duas estranhas figuras estavam sentadas numa rama dessa mesma arvore. Um de formato masculino de cabelo azul e fato azul com uma estranha flauta outra de formato feminino de cabelo rosa e fato quase vermelho que estava encostada à figura masculina.

\- Ail…este planeta é lindíssimo. Cheio de energia para a nossa arvore – diz lambendo os lábios como exemplo.

\- Tens razão ann. Há muitas formas de vida neste planeta – e faz aparecer várias imagens no ar de animais e plantas – há muita variedade

\- Mas a que tem mais energia é esta espécie – diz ann fazendo aparecer imagens de humanos a dançar, crianças a correr e famílias a passear – teremos uma boa caçada Ail.

\- Sim…usaremos a energia destes seres e depois ficaremos com este lindo planeta para nós ann. – Diz olhando-a com cumplicidade…

No dia seguinte

\- Ohayo! – Diz Usagi ofegante abrindo a porta da sala de aula como se acabasse de correr uma maratona inteira

\- Ohayo Usagi-chan – diz Naru vendo-a – hoje não viste o Kenishi-kun?

\- Hãaaaa….Não. – Diz atrapalhada…após falarem do assunto vénus estiveram a noite quase toda no centro de operações a trabalhar na localização do inimigo. Como não dera resultado foram para casa antes que Motoki abrisse a loja mas ela cansada adormeceu e quase chegava atrasada – porquê?

\- Por…nada… – diz corada até ao cimo dos cabelos… e Usagi se ri

\- Está bem vou ver se acredito – diz com um sorriso e vai na direcção da sua mesa – há uma mesa nova?

\- Sim chegaram dois novos alunos…a aluna vem para a nossa sala – diz com olhos brilhantes – adoro conhecer pessoas novas

\- Espero que sejam simpáticos – diz olhando para a janela onde ainda se via a Lua no céu – ajuda-me mãe dá-me um sinal – murmura Usagi – não sei se aguentarei por muito mais

\- Meninos bom dia – diz a professora Haruna – estou espantada Usagi-san…duas semanas sem atraso…que deus ou deusa devo agradecer? – diz irónica

\- Talvez à deusa Selene – responde séria mas logo o seu olhar vai directo para a nova aluna…ruiva com olhos de um vermelho estranho que a olhava com a mesma atenção…sentia algo estranho como um escalafrio quando a olhava

\- Meninos esta é a Ginga Natsumi será vossa colega a partir de hoje – diz apontando para ela – por favor sejam simpáticos com ela – e logo se ouviu os comentários normais quando há novos alunos: "ela é gira", ou "parece simpática" ou até…"vou pedir para sentar-me ao pé dela" - por favor Natsumi-san…há um lugar vago ao pé da Usagi – diz apontando para a carteira ela sai nessa direcção mas ao passar por Usagi fica a olhar para ela como a analisa-la e logo depois se senta sem mais explicações – muito bem…hoje vou entregar os resultados dos testes de matemática e como sempre Umino foi a melhor nota – diz e Umino se levanta perante os aplausos e volta a sentar-se – agora o grande milagre – diz rindo-se – Usagi tiveste a segunda melhor nota da turma tiveste um 98% - diz e Usagi se levanta apesar dos quase gritos de exclamação – o que tens Usagi? Andas a chegar cedo, tirar notas miraculosas e não só nas minhas disciplinas como nas outras e para piorar andas demasiado séria. Algum problema?

\- Haruna-sensei, desculpe responder mas… se eu estou assim não é melhor? É o que se espera de uma estudante, não? – Diz pegando no teste e se senta de novo olhando para o vazio de novo…

No intervalo

\- Natsumi-san – diz um colega – como era a vossa antiga escola?

\- Muito velha e sem energia – diz e muitos ficam confusos e ela percebe – era muito conservadora e éramos tratados como quase estátuas e havia muitas…guerras entre estudantes

\- Oh…era isso – diz Naru rindo-se – estás muito calada Usagi-chan

\- Desculpa…perguntava-me de que pais vinha Natsumi-san – e isso pareceu congelar Natsumi estranhamente uma gota de suor desceu-lhe pela face

\- Viemos de longe…muito longe – diz Natsumi olhando fixamente Usagi – de um pais que nunca ouviste falar

\- Isso é praticamente impossível – diz Usagi vendo que a sua inconsciência tinha os seus alarmes bem ativos – conheço bem este planeta para dizer que conheço cada um dos recantos dele

\- Hãaaaa…Usagi-chan? – Diz Naru surpresa pela atitude estranhamente pouco afável da colega

-por acaso estás a duvidar de mim? – Diz Natsumi surpresa e irritada ao mesmo tempo

\- Digamos que estou curiosa – diz Usagi com ar triunfante – poucas escolas do planeta tem esse sistema tão pouco afável de tratar os alunos…digamos que talvez nenhum pais o faça pois seria logo referenciado pelos direitos humanos da ONU…e nos países subdesenvolvidos…digamos que muitos nem têm escola e muito menos ensinam japonês… - diz e aí a cara de Natsumi adquiriu um ar de aflição mas… uma melodia desviou atenção de todos, até mesmo de Usagi era uma melodia que era tocada de uma flauta… seguiu a melodia tal como a maioria da escola e lá um rapaz da idade delas tocava uma flauta, tinha olhos verdes e cabelo castanho…todas as raparigas olhavam-no com corações nos olhos e suspiravam por ele mas Usagi não sabia que interesse tinha…talvez porque o seu coração estava já perdido por um moreno de cabelos pretos e olhar azul intenso?…O rapaz parou de tocar e foi na direcção de alguém e…espera… ele estava a ir na direcção dela?

\- Oh…é um milagre…finalmente encontrei a minha andrómeda – diz fazendo um vénia a ela – permita-me que lhe dedique a minha última composição: o amor de andrómeda a Perseu – e começa a tocar uma linda melodia que a fez ficar estranha como se estivesse a ficar presa num sonho onde começava a perder a razão onde se sentia a ficar com sono…queria pedir ajuda mas não conseguia, queria gritar e não saia-lhe nenhum som…

\- Usagi-chan – chama uma voz que ela reconheceu e conseguiu relacionar ao ver uma das suas amigas – estás bem?

\- Sim Mako-chan – diz com um sorriso, atrás delas estava Ami-chan que olhava seriamente para o rapaz como se desconfiasse dele…era incrível como mesmo já não sendo guerreiras sentia quando ela estava em perigo ou a precisar de ajuda – obrigada

\- seijuriuu – diz Natsumi com voz estranha – que se passa?

\- estava a dedicar uma canção a todos que me estavam a ouvir – diz e de Usagi e todos que ouviram antes que ele dedicava a canção a Usagi caíra uma gota na nuca

\- Usagi-chan…vamos beber algo – diz Ami puxando-a pelo pulso e tirando-a daquele sitio…

-estás mesmo bem? – pergunta Mako-chan olhando para a palidez de Usagi – me pareces muito pálida

\- estou bem…só um pouco cansada – diz mentindo…o que diria? Que estava a ter um efeito estranho à flauta do novo aluno?

\- queres que chamemos alguém para te vir buscar? – pergunta Ami sorrindo ao lado de Naru

-se puderem chamar o nishi-oni-san – pede desconcertada…queria dizer as suas suspeitas de imediato.

Numa universidade um pouco distante dali

\- e bem meninos por hoje chega – diz kenishi Vanderlei aos alunos quando um telefone começa a tocar e logo ele fica confuso – desculpem…preciso atender – diz e atende – sim… sim Naru-chan…o que?! Vou de imediato e não a deixes sair sem supervisão…chegarei de imediato – diz desligando e já muitos alunos tinham saído só Motoki, Mamoru e shinta é que não…shinta logo olhou para a cara de preocupação do primo…só podia ter duas origens: ou era por Naru o que era descartada pela chamada ou era…

\- primo…o que se passou com a Usa-chan? – diz para espanto dos outros dois universitários

\- ela está a sentir-se mal… e pediu-me para me chamar… - oh…nada bom…pensava shinta…a princesa a sentir-se mal e chamar por ajuda logo…dos Shinnetsu? Isso não era nada de bom

\- vou contigo e não aceito um não – diz e Neflite percebeu o porque da aflição…já Usagi se sentir mal não era bom presságio… logo chamar um dos Shinnetsu logo ela que tornara-se tão independente da ajuda dos demais…

\- não te impediria – diz como única resposta

\- nós vamos também – diz Motoki – a Usagi é nossa amiga – diz e Mamoru não dissera uma palavra…podia discutir com ela mas conhecia shinta o despreocupado e olhara para a aflição dele por isso algo lhe dizia que era algo grave

\- é melhor não – diz kenishi pensando na reação da princesa ao ver o príncipe – eu estou como responsável dela a seguir da família por isso é que ela me chamou – estava a mentir às descaradas…temia que fosse algo sobre a estranha energia negativa que todos sentiram nas últimas semanas e por isso teriam de falar a sós mas apesar disso se Naru dizia que ela estava a sentir-se mal…ficaria pior se visse o príncipe com ele.

\- por favor primo…acho que ela ao VÊ-LOS pode sentir-se melhor – suspirara…se a princesa ficasse pior teria shinta um castigo exemplar dele e dos outros dois…e sabia que ele referia-se ao príncipe não aos DOIS.

\- está bem…. – diz para eles – espero que resulte – diz num murmuro só captado por Mamoru…resulte? O que eles sabiam que ninguém mais sabia?

Chegara em tempo record à escola de Usagi e logo á entrada estava as amigas dela e Usagi que parecia bem pálida…oh céus era pior do que pensava

\- hime – escapara de kenishi logo que saiu do carro às pressas e foi ter com Usagi

-hime?! – dizem Motoki e Mamoru pondo uma gota em shinta

\- é um apelido que lhe pusemos desde criança… - diz sem mais… e ele é que poria-os em evidência?

\- nef – murmura tão baixo que só ele ouviu – sinto-me fraca – deixa escapar ao abraçar-se a ele

\- Não te preocupes…já estou cá eu e o shinta – diz e sorri para Naru – obrigado Naru-chan…e meninas claro – diz para as outras – o que aconteceu?

\- estávamos a ouvir uma música que o novo aluno dedicou à Usagi-chan quando ela começou a ficar pálida e sem reagir – diz Naru sem perceber que acabara de dizer tudo para Kenishi…algo estranho: novo aluno e o estado da princesa…estava a preocupar a direcção da conversa.

\- Usagi-chan estás bem? – a voz de Motoki despertou um pouco a Usagi da ensonação que estava e virou-se para a direcção deles…vira shinta preocupado também como é obvio, via Motoki e…o seu coração parou ao ver Mamoru…viera pelos amigos ou ainda o seu coração sentia-se preocupado com ela?

\- odangos…pregas sustos destes? – diz e estranhamente Usagi sorri com ternura para ele que o fez corar…o que se passava com ela? Ou melhor com ele? Tinha corado só porque Usagi lhe sorrira?

\- desculpem se vos preocupei mas tinha de vir alguém me buscar e os meus pais estão fora – por acaso era verdade…os seus pais estão numa viagem devido ao trabalho do pai como jornalista e isso fez com que shingo o seu irmão fosse para a casa de um amigo da família perto da escola dele e ela ficou em casa sozinha.

\- vamos – diz shinta vendo a situação que criara e ajuda kenishi levando-a para o carro e põe-na no lugar da frente – meninos vos deixamos – diz tão rápido quando Motoki e Mamoru se aperceberam já o Ferrari vermelho já ia se embora

\- não percebo Naru – diz Mako de repente – se fosse eu sentiria ciúmes da maneira quase devota que olha o Vanderlei-san para a Usagi e tu não sentes…

\- sinto do fundo do meu coração – diz Naru com um sorriso e pondo a mão no seu peito - que ele ama-me e sente um profundo apreço ou até uma espécie de…não sei explicar é como se devessem algo a ela…vejo isso nele como nos outros 3…é como se a Usagi-chan fosse…quase uma…protegida – explica deixando-os todos a meditar na resposta da ruiva

Mamoru olha para onde fora o carro sentia um estranho sentimento…uma mistura de nostalgia, dor e…uma estranha raiva sempre que Vanderlei olhava assim para a Usagi…era estranho…era como se…não… se rira dos seus pensamentos não podia ter ciúmes da odangos…porque teria? Ela não era nada para ele….ou era?

No carro

-Hime – desafia kenishi - quer que investiguemos esses novos alunos? – diz após Usagi lhe contar o que se passara antes de se sentir assim

\- ainda não…são suspeitos mas temo que fiquem em alerta se fizermos demasiadas perguntas….veremos o que têm a ver com a estranha energia maligna, mais tarde….agora só quero descansar – diz mas um estranho sorriso se apoderava dos seus lábios sem conseguir disfarçar

\- e esse sorriso? – pergunta shinta com malicia

-qual? – pergunta Usagi surpresa

\- esse que levas no rosto desde que o príncipe te falou – e ela sorri e vira a cara para o espelho retrovisor – podes fugir mas não consegues enganar aqui o shinta

\- cala-te Jedite – diz kenishi farto dele – deixa a princesa em paz

\- ora admite que a ideia foi minha – diz e a discussão continua mas Usagi deixara-os de ouvir só viera algo à memoria….ele ainda sentia algo por ela nem que seja só preocupação de amigo….e isso voltava-lhe à pergunta que mais se fez nestes últimos 3 meses: será que Mamoru…gosta dela por ser a reencarnação da princesa ou simplesmente a Usagi? Com aquela confusão da batalha da Beryl nunca conseguiu perceber. Sabe que algo tinha de sentir para se pôr à frente dela na armadilha feita por zoisite mas nunca soube o quão profundo era…depois sabia que a cota parte de ter sido a princesa ajudou no resto mas…

\- Usagi-chan! – exclama uma voz conhecida e aí percebeu que acabara de chegar a casa e quem a mirava com terror e preocupação era Luna – por Selene! Como estás tão branca?

\- já falamos Luna, levemos a princesa para o quarto – diz kenishi

\- nishi-oni-san – diz Usagi num ímpeto – Usagi!

\- ok….usa-chan – diz levando-a para o quarto

Noutro sitio, um certo moreno muito conhecido andava pelas ruas a ler algo ou melhor fingia que lia pois estava a tentar perceber o que se passava consigo próprio e nem percebeu que por si passou uma ruiva.

\- oh…tão lindo! – diz a ruiva que não outra que Natsumi e começou a segui-lo com a ideia de aborda-lo quando ele parou perto de uma joalharia e ficou confuso quando uma estranha cena apareceu-lhe na mente em que a odangos atirava-lhe um papel na cabeça e ele começa a gozar com ela…conhecia essa cena mas não exactamente perto dessa loja fora noutro sitio com a sua amiga Naru e não sozinha…algo não estava bem….Natsumi se aproximava mas algo não estava bem com ela também…ela começara a ver tudo a andar às voltas e se encosta numa parede e ele suspira…precisa de descansar e volta de novo a caminho e Natsumi começa a descair pela parede e desaparece de repente e aparece quase a desmaiar num apartamento

\- ann – diz seijurouu e pega nela e ela desmaia e ele abre uma porta secreta onde a estranha arvore gigantesca estava e a deposita Natsumi nas ramas e muda a sua forma para o estranha criatura de azul e com a flauta toca uma melodia que fez uma rama se levantar com uma espécie de flor e de lá sai uma gota de seiva da arvore que brilha e logo que toca na Natsumi torna-a na estranha criatura de vermelho e logo a reforça de energia e logo que abre os olhos logo se põe perto de Ail com ar de inocente – temos de recolher energia as nossas reservas estão fracas

-sim…escolheremos um cardian para recolher energia – diz e Ail faz aparecer um baralho de cartas e ann com o seu dedo indicador faz uma carta se separar e fazer aparecer um estranho desenho de um monstro

\- cardian vampire…retira energia - diz tocando uma melodia e a carta aumenta de tamanho e uma sombra sai de lá

Numa casa

\- já te sentes melhor? – pergunta charles que entretanto ao saber do estado da princesa quase voou para ali e voar para eles não era tão impossível assim

\- sim…o descanso me fez bem – diz Usagi se rindo – e o lanche do taka está a fortalecer-me – diz comendo mais uma fatia de bolo

\- ahhhhhhhhhhh – eles ouvem um grito e logo todos se levantam

\- não princesa fique – diz taka mas Usagi olha-o com a testa franzida

\- nem penses…nem tu nem ninguém me vai impedir de proteger a cidade – diz indo para a porta – então veem ou vou sozinha?

\- claro – dizem todos e daquela casa 4 rapazes, uma rapariga e 2 gatos correram para onde ouviram o grito e chegam a um beco sem saída onde um monstro estava a sugar energia de uma rapariga que logo ficara pálida e fora deslargada quando o monstro sabia que não conseguia retirar mais e saltara para cima

\- ei…pessoal…aquela casa não é da…. – começa taka

\- Naru – dizem ao mesmo tempo Usagi e Kenishi e correm ao verem Naru a abrir a janela ao ver o escândalo que se ouvia nas ruas

\- vampire – diz o monstro e Naru começa a recuar e o monstro começa a aproximar-se dela

\- Naru – diz kenishi e salta se põe à frente dela para a proteger

\- kenishi-kun – diz surpresa ao ver quem ama à sua frente – sai por favor

\- não te vou deixar…vou-te proteger…com a minha vida – diz e um estranho sentimento de nostalgia era sentida por Naru…já sentira aquela angustia…ele…ele já a protegera…

-vampire – diz e os ataca e kenishi protege-a sendo ele quem lhe é sugada energia

\- oh…podia ter-se transformado primeiro – diz shinta – fala, fala mas é pior que o príncipe.

\- deixemos de conversa de porcaria, o Nef precisa de nós – diz Taka e todos assentem

\- Moon prism power make-up – grita Usagi enquanto os outros três se transformam nos seus antigos uniformes

\- vampire – diz o monstro enquanto Naru chora ao ver o seu amado a cair na inconsciência

\- por favor, kenishi – pede e de repente o braço do monstro é ferido no braço esquerdo por um cristal de gelo pontiagudo e grita enquanto kenishi cai nos braços de Naru

\- pára – pede uma voz feminina e Naru olha pela janela e no telhado a seguir estava quatro figuras que logo são iluminadas pelo luar – é imperdoável acabar com a nossa vida normal, sou uma guerreira vestida de um fato de marinheira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, sou a Sailor Moon e em nome da lua vou-te castigar – diz fazendo os seus movimentos característicos

\- e nós os cavaleiros celestiais da terra - diz Kuncite – protegeremos a terra contra qualquer perigo

\- fogo supremo – diz Jedite e uma corrente de fogo ataca o monstro separando-o de vez do casal

\- cristal de gelo – diz zoisite e a mesma adaga de há pouco é repetida fazendo o monstro uivar de dor agora que atacara o braço direito e salta para o telhado onde estavam eles – vai Kuncite

\- espada mortal – diz e um poder vindo da espada sai e ele acerta no mostro na perna que logo o monstro cai ao chão e a energia recolhida logo vai para os donos mais perto, a rapariga e Neflite – vai hime

\- Moon tiara, action – diz e a tiara faz desaparecer o monstro e lá aparece uma carta que escurece e ela suspira

\- Neflite – grita Naru ao vê-lo acordar mas ele ficara surpreso ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo verdadeiro nome – que bom, estás bem!

\- Naru…como… - diz confuso com a situação

\- eu…eu lembro-me de tudo… de tudo mesmo… que tu morres….ou melhor desapareceste por me proteger e… - diz com choro e soluços que se interpelavam pela conversa – estás comigo para sempre – diz abraçando-o

\- estão bem? – pergunta Sailor Moon olhando sorridente para a cena

\- claro… - diz Naru – obrigada por nos salvares novamente Sailor Moon

\- é um prazer Naru – diz e olha para Neflite – como disse Jedite e bem…falas, falas e és pior

\- como ela se lembra? – pergunta confuso mas ao mesmo tempo contente por não ter de esconder a sua verdadeira identidade

\- uma situação traumática semelhante a alguma vivida – explica Kuncite – o que achas hime?

\- também…mas a minha opção é mais romântica: o amor é capaz de tudo? – diz e todos se riem

\- Sailor Moon….porque sempre me proteges? – pergunta Naru confusa e Sailor Moon sorri…tinha de de lhe contar – e como o Neflite?

\- vamos Naru…é melhor sentares o Neflite pois ele está cansado e depois falamos – diz zoisite rindo-se e passado pouco tempo…

\- oh…enão é isso – diz Naru com Neflite nos seus braços - eu bem sabia que parecia algo parecido a isso a vossa relação – diz com ar de vitória – e o resto? Não vão acorda-las?

\- nem penses – diz Usagi já destranformada sentada ao pé deles – vou fazer tudo sozinha com eles…já que não tenho uma vida comum que pelo menos elas tenham – diz e olha para o relógio – oh céus temos de ir já são 1 da manhã e assim amanhã não chego a tempo às aulas!

\- nem eu! – diz shinta – é que depois não quero ouvir nenhuma boca do teu querido príncipe

\- vamos – diz Usagi sorrindo – vemo-nos amanhã está bem? – diz se transformando novamente e sai com os outros 4 pela janela deixando Naru com um sorriso de felicidade


	3. Chapter 3- a volta de uma grande amiga

Capitulo 2

\- Usagi-san – chama Haruna-sensei na aula – faça este exercício por favor. Traduza esta frase para a nossa língua: once upon a time there to be a princess in the moon and she falling in love

\- era uma vez, existia uma princesa na lua e ela apaixonou-se? – respondeu quase numa pergunta…mas onde raio tiravam essas ideias? Logo agora com o novo inimigo…

\- very well – diz Haruna-sensei com orgulho – fico feliz por se ter tornado esta aluna Usagi

\- eu também – suspira pelo menos com as memórias do passado davam para ter alguma utilidade agora….pelo menos na escola tinha-se tornado quase uma aluna brilhante

\- Natsumi agora tu – diz com o livro – she falling in love by a prince, the prince of the earth

\- Hãaaaa – diz olhando para o livro

\- Haruna-sensei posso? – pergunta Usagi e a professora assente – ela apaixonou-se por um príncipe o príncipe da terra, Endymion – diz e professora olha-a confusa – não está correcta a tradução?

\- está sim mas não tinha dito a continuação para logo saber o nome do príncipe – diz e Usagi cora

\- não está a contar a lenda do milénio prateado da mitologia? – diz confiante – eu adoro essa lenda

\- Exacto e a continuação? – pergunta interessada Haruna

– ela tinha 4 guerreiras e ele 4 guerreiros. Eles tinham um amor proibido mas amaram-se e levou à morte deles mas eles tinham-se jurado amar-se eternamente e ainda se hoje se conta que as reencarnações da princesa e do príncipe e dos 8 guerreiros estarão ainda por aí à espera de se encontrarem de novo

\- muito bem…e como hoje se portou muito bem deixo-a sair mais cedo – e Usagi logo arruma as coisas, pisca o olho a Naru e sai pelos corredores silenciosos e vai para fora da escola e olha para o céu limpo de março e sorri

\- é quase primavera – diz caminhando sem olhar para onde vai e de repente vai contra alguém – desculpe

\- não faz mal, não via por onde andava – diz a voz feminina que logo Usagi reconheceu…à sua frente estava a sua líder das navegantes como uma típica estudante – peço desculpa também

\- não faz mal, mi… - e interrompera-se ia-se esquecendo que não a devia conhecer – o meu nome é Tsukino Usagi e o seu?

\- aino…aino Minako – diz com um sorriso – saí das aulas mais cedo uma professora ficou doente – diz com simpatia - e a sua desculpa?

\- dei um baile aos meus colegas em mitologia numa aula de inglês – brinca e ambas se riem

\- deve ter sido giro…olha queres algo para beber? Eu…conheço um café muito perto daqui e…assim conheço-te melhor – diz com ar de quase alegria

\- claro…mas só se for um sumo bem fresco – diz e ambas caminham na direcção do café

\- olha Usagi – diz de repente Minako – eu… ou melhor… já nos conhecíamos? É que é estranho sinto que te conheço – Usagi engoliu a vontade de dizer que sim conhecia-a mas preferiu dizer outra coisa

\- não que eu saiba não…pode ser que algum dia nos tivéssemos cruzado e… - e entram no café e lá Usagi vê alguém que naquele momento não queria ver…o seu príncipe de cabelos pretos com shinta que quase cuspiu o café ao vê-la entrar ali com Minako.

\- olá odangos – diz e quase, quase esteve para virar costas – não apresentas a tua amiga

\- esta é a aino Minako e acabo de conhece-la – diz com um sorriso – Minako…estes são shinta o loiro simpático que é como um irmão mais velho e o moreno é o Mamoru um baka irritante

\- muito prazer – diz numa reverencia – podem-me tratar por Minako

\- muito prazer Minako – diz shinta mais recomposto….por pouco pensou que Minako tinha recuperado as memórias – as amigas da usa-chan são minhas amigas

\- é pena teres logo conhecido a odangos aposto que foi contra si ou qualquer coisa do género

\- como é que sabe? – diz Minako confusa

\- é o que normalmente é o sistema de conhecer pessoas da odangos – diz e Usagi se ri ironicamente

\- pelo menos não ando por aí a humilhar quem conheço na rua como certas pessoas que conheço – diz com sorna

\- eu nunca te humilhei só disse a verdade – diz e Usagi começa a inchar de raiva e Minako se ri e ambos se viram para ela

\- eu conheci um casal que era assim quando se conheceram e acabou mal – diz controlando o riso

\- mataram-se – pergunta Mamoru curioso

\- não. se apaixonaram perdidamente – diz e ambos coraram e abaixaram as faces - se bem que não me lembro bem quem eram mas tenho a certeza disso – diz confusa Minako mas Usagi e shinta sabiam de quem ela falava…era de shinta no passado ou seja Jedite com uma certa guerreira do fogo e da paixão

\- percebi a ideia Minako-chan – diz shinta – a relação amor-odio… eu também penso no mesmo

\- shinta – gritam Usagi e Mamoru corados

\- o que foi? Não me digam que acertamos? Estão tão corados! – ri-se e ambos viram a cara para um ponto mais do que interessante no tecto e shinta pisca o olho a Minako que se ri.

-O que perdi? – pergunta Motoki ao chegar com os pedidos

\- o caso destes dois pombinhos – diz shinta rindo-se às gargalhadas

\- não ligues a esse mentiroso- diz Mamoru bebendo um pouco do café para se concentrar

-não vais – diz uma voz masculina ao entrar no Crown

-porque não? – diz Naru curiosa olhando para kenishi que tinha uma veia a pulsar-lhe na testa

\- porque acho que tenho um mau pressentimento – diz sério mas a tentar disfarçar a raiva que sentia

\- o que se passa nishi? – pergunta Usagi interessada

\- a Naru recebeu um convite para fazer um casting para um filme e eu acho que ela tem de ter cuidado

\- oh – diz Usagi mas logo um sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios – estás com ciúmes.

\- aposto – diz shinta divertido

\- a Makoto-chan e a Ami-chan receberam também – contrapõe Naru – porque não posso tentar também?

\- oh…é o casting para o filme dos deuses mitológicos? – pergunta Minako interessada – eu recebi também um convite – kenishi olha para Usagi que sorri

\- meninos esta é a Minako-san – diz para o casal – Minako-san estes são Naru uma colega de escola e amiga de infância e ele é Vanderlei kenishi um grande amigo meu e quase irmão. É primo do shinta e professor de ciências.

\- muito prazer – diz numa reverencia e Naru e kenishi se entreolham e sorriem

\- sim é esse – diz Naru - vejo que a tua habilidade de encontrar pessoas continua a mesma – diz para Usagi

\- oh…tenho de ir – diz Minako – muito obrigada pela simpatia – diz num sorriso e começa a correr para sair do Crown quando vai contra alguém – desculpe

\- vé…não se preocupe – diz uma voz que fez muitos engolir em seco ao ver quem era…Minako olha e vê charles e algo lhe escapa num murmuro…

-Kuncite… - esse murmuro é captado por Usagi, shinta, Naru e kenishi que ficam surpresos ao vê-la relacionar a figura de charles à do general e principalmente quando ela não deveria ter memórias – oh desculpe devo estar a confundi-lo com outra pessoa – diz desviando o olhar e sai do café onde deixa um clima de desconcerto perante a cena que foi vista há momentos atrás

\- não sei o que se passou mas pareceu que a tua nova amiga ficou estranha – diz Motoki mas não levou muita atenção do grupo de guerreiros que cada um pensava para o seu adentro como isso acontecera

Mais tarde:

\- a sério? – diz Artemis quando o caso foi contado – ela reconheceu o charles?

\- sim e disse algo sobre ter a sensação de me conhecer – continua Usagi

\- E comentou algo sobre a minha antiga relação com a Mars – diz shinta confuso – apesar de não saber nos identificar bem…

\- estou preocupado – diz de repente kenishi

\- com a Minako? – pergunta Taka curioso

-com a Naru – diz sem se aperceber – ela tem a tendência de ser o alvo preferido do inimigo…temo que o inimigo a tome de novo como alvo – Usagi se ri e tira algo do bolso

\- toma – diz dando-lhe uma espécie de calculadora – este era o intercomunicador das sailors… entrega à Naru para caso não estejamos perto ela possa nos pedir ajuda….nós nos arranjamos, não e verdade Luna?

\- se calhar é o melhor – concorda Luna – entrega-lhe a ela… a frequênci Usagi e logo que ela se sinta desprotegida ou em perigo logo nos comunica

\- obrigado, hime – diz e Usagi sorrira e até fizera omisso ao nome da qual ele lhe chamara

\- e em relação ao casting – diz taka – eu vou ser um dos júris por isso caso algo aconteça logo ela será protegida

\- e eu vou também – diz Usagi se rindo – não ia deixar a minha amiga sem apoio moral – diz com um piscar de olho

\- isso ou queres ver se consegues um casting também? – diz shinta que logo leva com um Moon peluche, action na cara e que depois se queixa que doeu e que um peluche não devia ser tão duro…

Um dia depois

\- e cá estamos – diz Naru – não sei como conseguiram convencer o kenishi para eu vir

\- eu posso ser muito persuasiva – diz Usagi agarrando a Luna e Artemis – vamos…quero ver se a minha amiga será a próxima estrela de Hollywood

\- não exageres – diz Naru corada – o intercomunicador resulta mesmo?

\- claro – diz Artemis e Naru se ri – está apto para qualquer caso

\- vocês são o máximo obrigada – diz entrando com Usagi no prédio

Cá fora

\- então é verdade, que o génio da turma 5 foi convidada para o casting – diz Mako se rindo para a colega que chegava

\- sim mas…acho que vou desistir tenho muito que estudar – diz e de repente aparece duas raparigas

\- olha é aqui que são os castings? – diz uma loira com um laço ninguém mais que Minako

\- sim são – responde Ami

\- porque não entramos juntas – diz uma morena de cabelos pretos compridos – dizem que uma estação de TV é como um labirinto – diz com um sorriso – eu sou a Hino Rei, muito prazer

\- Eu sou a Aino Minako

\- Mizuno Ami

\- Kino Makoto – diz e Minako sorrira

\- vocês são amigas da Usagi-san e da Naru-san, não? – diz para surpresa da Mako e da Ami – conheci as vossas amigas por acaso e falaram que a Naru-san ia participar neste casting e que duas amigas também vinham, suponho que sejam vocês

\- sim somos – diz Mako mas antes de pudesse dizer algo mais uma estranha nostalgia percorreu às 4 e começaram a olhar umas para as outras

\- desculpem mas já nos conhecemos? – pergunta Rei a olhar para todas

\- Não acho que é a primeira vez – diz Ami apesar do seu instinto dizer tudo ao contrário

\- bem…mas não é o que sinto – diz Mako mas Minako põe uma mão na cabeça

\- sente-se bem? – pergunta Rei

\- não é nada só uma dor de cabeça…entremos – diz e as 4 entram pelo estúdio a dentro

\- mas por favor – pede Usagi ao segurança – é só para ver a minha amiga – diz algo estava a alertar-lhe para entrar

\- não pode entrar – diz mas logo as 4 chegam e ele deixa-as entrar mas… a porta logo é fechada

\- shimata – diz e logo toca num botão de um intercomunicador e lá aparece Taka – Zoisite… sinto algo estranho…toma conta delas – diz e taka sorri e assente

\- por favor chama os outros…suspeito que precisamos deles – diz preocupado – termino e desligo.

\- meninos…é uma chamada de emergência, temo que um ataque do inimigo esteja prestes a acontecer aqui na estação – diz e logo alguém responde

\- eu sabia – diz kenishi – devia ter-me ouvido, hime

\- Taka está a visionar agora mas estou cá eu pronta também….e de vez de reclamares vem rápido para ajudar… apesar de a Naru estar com as 4 sailors sem memórias não vejo o quão poderão aguentar um inimigo se houver ataque… termino e desligo

Lá dentro, taka olhava preocupado para o cenário…sentia uma energia maligna à sua volta, era o júri convidado para dar o seu parecer já que ele fora descoberto através de um casting também, olhara para Naru que apertava o intercomunicador nas mãos…deve ter sentido a ansiedade da princesa… decide se apresentar a elas e ao vê-lo Naru sente-se mais tranquila

\- boa tarde, sou Kinomura Taka – diz e olha para Naru – sou o júri convidado para ajudar a escolher-vos neste casting… devem-me conhecer de algumas peças de teatro e de alguns live-action de animes…fui descoberto num casting como vocês… espero que tenham muita sorte e estarei aqui para dar-vos força – diz e isso relaxou Naru que murmurou um arigatô muito baixo mas que ele lendo-lhe os lábios compreendeu e se riu

\- desculpe mas tenho de ir – diz Ami - quero desistir tenho muito que estudar e não tenho tempo para a vida do espetáculo

\- é vossa decisão – diz Taka mas sente uma presença maligna mais poderosa e vira-se e vê o chefe de casting com um olhar estranho e atrás dele uma figura masculina vestida de azul e uma feminina vestida de vermelho

\- não podem desistir a vossa energia é nossa – diz a figura de azul e o director e outros elementos do casting sem ser Taka caem sem energia

\- fujam – diz taka se pondo à frente delas – quem são vocês?

\- sinto uma energia grande vinda de ti – diz Ann olhando-o de alto a baixo

\- Naru, meninas corram – pede preocupado – hime…onde estas?

Lá fora, Usagi dera a volta ao edifício e olhava para a janela de onde havia o casting

\- Luna, Artemis….é a nossa vez… Moon Prism Power, Make-up

enquanto isso

\- Ail vamos usar um cardian – diz ann rindo-se

\- claro Ann – diz e faz aparecer um baralho de cartas e ann tira uma carta onde aparece um minotauro – minotauro…recolha a energia destas raparigas - diz tocando uma melodia

\- oh…não – diz Taka pensando – não me posso transformar pois tanto o inimigo como elas me vêm e não posso agir sem o resto…onde estão eles?

O monstro ia para ataca-lo mas um pára se fez ouvir e de um canto da sala estava Sailor Moon e os dois gatos

\- é imperdoável atacar pessoas inocentes que sonham em ser estrelas – diz com os braços cruzados e taka suspira por segundo e faz sinal a Naru que entende e puxa as outras para outro lado – sou uma guerreira que usa um fato de marinheira, sou a Sailor Moon e em nome da Lua vou castigar-te

\- então és tu que andas a estragar-nos os planos? – pergunta Ann com raiva…Usagi quase jurara já ter visto aqueles olhos em algum lado

\- qualquer plano maléfico que haja para por a Terra em perigo eu serei quem o destrua – diz confiante e isso irritou os dois seres

\- minotauro…ataca-a e retira-lhe a energia – diz e o monstro lança os seus chifres em direcção da guerreira

\- Sailor Moon – grita Taka mas logo um fogo se interpôs entre os dois – até que enfim – suspira o guerreiro

\- estão a esquecer de nós - diz uma das vozes e enquanto isso taka se esconde para se transformar também em guerreiro – a festa não pode começar sem os guerreiros celestiais da Terra – diz Neflite com Kuncite e Jedite e entretanto noutra ponta aparece mais alguém

\- sim…sem os 4 cavaleiros celestiais – diz zoisite recém- transformado e o monstro vai atacar os guerreiros o que faz eles terem de dar um salto

\- estão bem? – pergunta Sailor Moon às raparigas - Fujam rápido – pede e elas começam a sair da sala mas a carta consegue agarrar Sailor Moon que estava de costas para ela

\- hime – gritam os 4 ao mesmo tempo mas os dois seres atacam com ondas de energia os 4 guerreiros que se tentam defender…isto não podia estar acontecer…pensavam eles…

\- estou a perder a força – diz sentindo o corpo a desfalecer – não posso deixar-me ir a abaixo

\- Sailor Moon – grita Kuncite…ele não podia. tinha feito uma promessa a si próprio… que nunca mais deixaria algo acontecer à sua princesa por ele, pelo príncipe e por quem ele sempre amou então só teve uma reacção…com toda a sua força pôs a sua espada à sua frente e assim agiu como armadura e logo o ataque foi para o Ail e ele deu um salto gigantesco e deu com a espada na carta que sugava energia da sua princesa que logo a soltou mas virou a sua atenção para ele e logo começou a retirar energia a ele

\- Kuncite – grita Sailor Moon recuperando a consciência – sai dai

\- não podia deixa-la em perigo – diz e começa a perder a força

Lá fora, Naru saía da estação super preocupada com o seu amor e não parava de olhar para trás mas estranhamente não era a única, uma certa loira com um laço vermelho parara a sua corrida…a sua dor de cabeça tinha-se esfumado e com ela as suas dúvidas…

\- será que estão bem? – pergunta-se Naru nem se percebeu que falara alto e que Minako se virara para ela

\- Naru…vai com elas… eu vou salva-los – diz e Naru olha-a com confusão mas volta-se e vê Ami, Mako e Rei a correr para longe e volta a olhar para Minako

\- nem penses se tu vais eu também vou – diz e Minako e ri

\- continuas a mesma Lady Gaia – diz e ambas assentem e entram para o estúdio de novo

La dentro:

\- shimata temos de ajuda-lo – diz Neflite ocupado a tentar atacar os seres que estavam como se nada fosse

\- Kuncite – grita Sailor Moon ao vê-lo a entrar na inconsciência e é largado pela carta que avança os seus chifres perigosamente outra vez para a princesa

\- hime – grita Jedite

\- crescent beam – grita uma voz e o ataca cega por momentos o demónio e fere ambos extraterrestres nos braços

\- este ataque é… - sussurra Artemis ao chegar com Luna

\- não sei como se atreveram a atacar a minha princesa nas minhas costas e acabar com a paz do planeta enquanto vivíamos na paz – diz uma figura de laranja que logo todos reconheceram

\- vénus – diz com um sorriso Sailor Moon

\- vou-vos castigar em nome de vénus a deusa do amor e da beleza, crescent beam – diz e o monstro uiva de dor – agora Sailor Moon

\- Moon tiara action – diz e o monstro desaparece ficando uma carta que logo enegrece e desfaz-se

\- vão paga-las – diz ambos extraterrestres e desaparecem

\- kenishi – diz Naru se abraçando a ele

\- Naru estás bem – diz abraçando-a

\- hime está bem? – diz e Sailor Moon arquei-a uma sobrancelha – melhor, estás bem, Usagi?

\- melhor agora - diz abraçando-a com força – tinha saudades tuas, v-chan

\- eu também – diz abraçando-a mas logo lembra-se – o Kuncite? – e ambas olham para o homem que recupera os sentidos pouco a pouco

\- o que perdi? – pergunta e todos se riem com o comentário

\- perdeste a minha volta – diz vénus se rindo - e melhor quero uma explicação básica como a Lady gaia está envolvida nisto nem poderes de guerreira tem

\- bem… - tenta explicar Neflite - espera…gaia? Eu não me lembro disso!

\- oh… - diz Artemis aparecendo – a Lady gaia era prima de Serenity filha da irmã mais nova da rainha que falecera muito jovem e que dera a filha para a rainha cuidar desde pequena… ela era um problema para o reino

\- porque? – pergunta curioso Jedite

\- porque era ela a responsável de ajudar a princesa a escapar-se do reino para ir ter com o príncipe e ela amava alguém comprometido

\- quem seria? – pergunta Jedite recordando a memória

\- Neflite… - continua Luna – ele era o único comprometido…era comprometido com a Lady Júpiter mas ambos não queriam o casamento pois Neflite amava Lady Gaia e Júpiter amava o pajem do príncipe Endymion então mantinham um pacto secreto em manter o casamento mas tinham o relacionamento com quem amavam.

\- oh… - dizem todos menos Vénus que se ria

\- meninos – diz Vénus de repente – muito obrigada por protegerem e cuidarem deste planeta e da princesa por nós

\- oh…vénus – diz Jedite – não tens de nos agradecer…afinal temos umas dividas com a princesa e convosco – diz descontraído – e devemos dizer que foi divertido e continua a ser divertido voltarmos a ser os bons da fita – diz e todos se riem

\- acho melhor – interrompe Taka divertido – irmos para casa deve estar a chegar a policia e não quero ter de dar explicações por favor

Todos saiam pelas traseiras enquanto o prédio começava a ser invadido por policias, jornalistas de outras televisões e bombeiros, todos estavam divertidos a falar mas havia um certo clima de instabilidade entre a Minako e Charles que todos apanharam

\- bem…tenho de ir estudar…para um teste – argumenta Usagi para todos – por isso tenho de ir

\- mas não me digas que vais estudar…. – começa shinta mas Usagi dá-lhe aquele ar de:"se não te calas levas" – oh…estudar – diz percebendo finalmente – eu tenho também de rever ajudas-me kenishi?

\- sim… - diz indo na corrente – depois de levar a Naru para casa

\- sim e eu levo a hime e os gatos comigo – diz taka e logo sem perceberem charles e Minako ficam sozinhos

\- que desculpas – admite Minako olhando para o céu estrelado – esquecem-se que são maus mentirosos e estão a mentir à deusa do amor – diz para o ar

\- vénus…ou melhor Minako – diz e ela vira-se – podíamos ir a um sitio beber algo e falar?

\- claro – diz e ambos entram num pequeno bar de música ao vivo e sentam-se numa mesa de canto longe de ouvidos curiosos

\- Minako… eu… queria pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz, no passado e no presente – diz sem mais rodeios – Não estava em mim… aquela coisa, a rainha metália conseguiu manipular tudo na minha vida…nem o dever para com o meu príncipe foi suficiente – diz fechando os olhos ao lembrar o seu príncipe ser morto no passado e quase no presente – e principalmente ter esquecido o que sentia e sinto por ti Minako – diz arrependido – mas foi mais forte…sei que não é desculpável mas tento me redimir protegendo a minha princesa…pelo príncipe e por ti. Pelo dever de proteger o que te é mais sagrado e também por querer proteger quem me deu mais uma oportunidade de te reencontrar novamente e tentar finalmente ser feliz e seguir o meu coração – diz e mina suspira

\- pode-te parecer impossível, Kuncite mas já te perdoei – diz com um sorriso e o encarando – todos nós cometemos erros e o meu pior erro foi ter tentando afastar a princesa do sentimento que tinha para com o príncipe – diz sorrindo ironicamente – irónico, sou a deusa do amor e não consegui perceber que a princesa amava mesmo o Endymion e que não era só… teimosia e desejo pelo proibido – diz bebendo a bebida que tinha pedido – quando percebi que ambos se amavam seriamente não foi a tempo pois já ambos tinham morrido segundos atrás à minha frente. No presente foi o mesmo… no momento que cheguei à equipe foi o dia antes de o príncipe ser raptado. Acho que devia ser premiada a pior deusa a fazer o seu trabalho.

\- não te culpes…pelo menos não ajudaste a matar os teus príncipes duas vezes – diz num desabafo Kuncite e ambos se olham com um sorriso e começam a gargalhar

\- acho que temos desta vez fazer tudo bem – diz Minako – muito prazer, chamo-me Aino Minako – diz estendendo-lhe a mão – nos meus tempos livres sou uma guerreira da justiça chamada Vénus

\- Vanderlei Charles – diz apertando-lhe a mão – também nos tempos livres sou um guerreiro chamado Kuncite

\- como ela está a aguentar? – pergunta de repente Minako

\- está a fazer-se de forte mas é difícil estares com quem gostas e as tuas amigas não se lembram de ti e aquele que te ama voltar a trata-la como antes

\- se bem que aposto que o príncipe ou Mamoru-san neste tempo gosta da Usagi mesmo sem saber nada

\- intuição da deusa do amor? – pergunta mais descontraído

\- depois da insinuação que era uma relação amor-odio ele ficara corado – diz e ambos se riem – apesar de estar surpresa com a minha princesa

\- em que sentido? – diz atento

\- parece-me mais forte, com mais espirito de liderança – diz e Kuncite assente

\- ela está a esconder o seu sofrimento por detrás dessa capa de líder mas ela está a sofrer mas eu queria fazer algo por ela mas o kenishi não me deixa, tem medo que o príncipe magoe ainda mais a princesa

\- deixa me adivinhar…queres dar um empurrãozinho ao príncipe? – diz e Kuncite se ri – conta comigo pois não será o tarado do Neflite que me irá impedir

\- muito obrigado deusa Vénus – diz e ambos se riem e continuam a falar de coisas mais banais e talvez a renascer o sentimento perdido ou melhor interrompido num passado distante


	4. Chapter 4 - um dia para esquecer

Natsumi caminhava naquele dia que era um lindo dia de domingo… devia admitir que este planeta era bonito e diferente dos que já teve em suas mãos e infelizmente, os guerreiros eram muito mais fortes tinha de considerar que os seus opositores estavam à sua altura para a energia que tinha ao contrário daqueles que simplesmente subjugou com um ataque ou outro… aquela sailor moon… lembrava-lhe alguém…não sabia quem…

Olhara para onde ia e vira…o rapaz do outro dia frente a uma loja de jóias, algo que estudara ser para enfeitar humanos e vira ele concentrado em pensamentos, como se estivesse à espera de uma nova descoberta e …. De repente vira outra pessoa ou melhor um grupo de pessoas… uma era Naru sua colega, outra era uma loira de laço vermelho, outra era a idiota da sua colega Usagi e com elas vinha um homem de cabelo castanho e outro de cabelos prateados... parecia dois pares as raparigas com os homens menos Usagi que parecia divertida a chateá-los

\- Oh…por Selene – brinca Usagi rindo-se – já estão a deixar mel pelo chão…por favor não quero ficar diabética – diz e todos ficaram corados

\- Eu diria um antigo ditado: quem nunca amou, atire a primeira pedra! – Diz e todos ficaram em pedra a olhar para ela – o que foi?

\- Primeiro mina – diz Charles divertido – não é um ditado mas sim um dito bíblico, e é " quem nunca errou, atire a primeira pedra" e não tem nenhuma lógica na situação!

\- E sim… amei Mina-chan – diz Usagi rindo-se fingindo não sofrer e vira-se para eles enquanto anda – e sei o que dizes mas acho que nunca estive assim tão grudenta – diz gozona

\- Ela nunca viu o quão ela era apanhada por ele – diz Naru com ar superior – era assim: será que estou bem? Será que ele me quer ver? O nosso dia foi espectacular ou melhor…obrigada prima por me deixares ir ter com ele na…noite passada – e isso provocou que Usagi ficasse mais vermelha que um pimentão e engolisse em seco e todos se riem

\- Era bonito de se ver… devo dizer que o outro era o mesmo – diz Charles – se o meu pai perguntar, não me viste, está? Ou… viste-a? É que há dois dias que não a vejo….começo a ficar preocupado – diz e Usagi se ri com algumas parvoíces feitas quando amava um certo príncipe – hime…não devia andar assim senão ainda cai e magoa-se – diz e Usagi não lhe dera ouvidos

\- Deixa kuns – diz para irrita-lo, pois sabia que detestava que ela o chamasse de Kuncite na forma civil – estamos perto da loja da mãe da Naru…o que podia acontecer? Ser raptada por extraterrestres? Ou ir contra alguém como por exemplo… – não terminara a fala pois tropeçara em uma pedra e caíra para trás, ela já contava com o duro golpe quando estranhamente não caíra sobre o chão mas sobre algo forte e fofo ao mesmo tempo, como um corpo amparasse a queda….oh sim, era um corpo masculino e podia reconhecer muito bem de quem era aquele corpo… oh Selene… porquê?

\- Usagi-chan – dizem 5 vozes e depois viram o que o destino preparou outra vez

\- Sim, estou bem – diz relutantemente separando-se daquele calor que tanto lhe faz falta – obrigada Mamoru-san – diz e só depois se vira e ele fica surpreso por ela saber que era ele quem a amparou – fico a dever-te um favor

\- Já te disse para andares com cuidado – diz com sorna e mais algo que ele não entendeu mas que logo é captado pelo grupo de 4 atrás de Usagi, preocupação… era a palavra correcta – ainda acabas com a vida de alguém assim – quem ele queria enganar, aquelas 4 pessoas sabiam bem que não eram outras pessoas que o coração queria dizer mas sim ela…

\- Sim…desta vez tenho de concordar contigo – diz e ele olha-a seriamente como já há muito não fazia e ela fica com o coração acelerado…o que aquele olhar lhe queria dizer…e para piorar uma mão dele dirigia-se para a ela…o que ele queria fazer?

Pipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Um monte de buzinas dos carros que pelos vistos pararam e acabaram com o momento

\- Oh… sai daí, baka – diz um homem e todos se viram e vêm Natsumi parada no meio dos carros e depois devagar como se estivesse a desfilar vai até eles sem se importar com o perigo nem com os condutores que continuavam a insulta-la e a buzinar

\- O que esta quer? – Pergunta Naru com os braços cruzados a Kenishi

\- Olá sou a Ginga Natsumi – diz chegando ao passeio alheia aos gestos obscenos que os condutores lhe davam ainda incrédulos e irritados

\- Natsumi-san – diz Usagi inconscientemente se pondo à frente de Mamoru ainda surpresa – Já fomos apresentadas

-Quem disse que estou a falar contigo – diz empurrando-a e pondo-se no lugar dela – eu sei que me queres conhecer e…

\- Nani? – Diz Usagi enfurecida e puxa-a por um braço estava bastante irada e uma veia a pulsar-lhe perigosamente na testa – Não sei o que te deu… mas acho que estás um pouco confusa…

\- Confusa? – Diz Natsumi – tu deves ser bastante idiota para estares a meter nos meus assuntos

\- Eu? Convencida de um raio, baka – diz Usagi e Minako fez sinal aos outros… tinham de acalma-la, ultimamente a princesa andava um pouco fragilizada e talvez não conseguisse controlar os seus poderes ficando expostos.

\- Bem…temos de ir à escola de esgrima – lembra Charles surpreso com os insultos que continuavam

-ah…é verdade… vou buscar as coisas – diz Naru entrando na loja aproveitando a desculpa

\- Esgrima? – Pergunta Mamoru ainda perplexo com o grau dos insultos que já ultrapassavam o tradicional "baka" e "saru"

\- Sim. Charles é professor de esgrima e íamos lá treinar – explica Minako com uma gota na testa pelos insultos – eu, o Kenishi-san, o Charles e a própria Usagi

\- Sim… sei alguma coisa mas sou péssima – explicou Naru voltando à situação

-oh…aula – diz Usagi de repente – é verdade

\- Continuas a mesma – diz Charles divertido – continuas a esquecer as aulas de esgrima, chibi. São sempre importantes, imagina que um dia tens de te defender, como o fazes?

\- Sim, sensei – goza Usagi virando costas a uma Natsumi furibunda por ter sido posta de lado

\- Tu, a odango com uma espada? Quantas pessoas já aleijaste com cortes acidentais?

\- Nenhuma… O sensei que diga – diz e Charles se ri – já há muito que me ensina pois a minha mãe achava que devia saber defender-me e Charles me deu aulas

\- É verdade – diz Kenishi orgulhoso – consegue dar cabo e muitos por aí que dizem saber usar uma espada…

\- Eu quero ver isso – diz em tom de desafio, Mamoru

\- O que achas Charles? – Pergunta mas com um brilho especial

\- Porque não? Aliás estará lá o Shinta e o Taka. Porque não fazer um treino conjunto?

-e estou convidada? – Diz Natsumi de repente chateada

\- Eu convido-te Natsumi só para fazer um corte bonito nessa carinha – murmura Usagi para ninguém

\- Acho que podes desde que não interrompas ginga-san – diz Minako com superioridade

E foram todos para um edifício espaçoso coberto de mármore e vidro e tinha como nome "centro de esgrima de Juuban" e entraram e lá já Shinta e Taka esperavam mas surpreenderam-se pelas 2 visitas inesperadas…precisavam de fazer uma reunião pois os últimos acontecimentos precisavam ser resumidos e analisados mas já viram que tinham de adiar por uns momentos

\- chiba-kun… tu por aqui? – diz Shinta meio divertido e confuso

\- vim ver a odango a afundar-se – diz mas Shinta desata às gargalhadas –o que tem de graça?

\- a hi… quero dizer a Usa-chan? Ela vai dar um show….já faz isto há tanto tempo…

\- vamos? – diz Usagi apontando para os vestiários – eu preciso de um treino - e isso fez Taka e Shinta engolirem em seco

\- oh-oh… vamos morrer – diz Taka – ela está de mau humor

\- comecemos a rezar – completa Shinta e quase se põe de joelhos – queridos priminhos não a deixem matar-nos – diz para Kenishi e Charles que tentavam não se rir da figura do rapaz

\- ultimamente merecias umas boas palmadas – murmura Kenishi

Passado um bocado Mamoru vê sair duas raparigas do vestiário com o capacete debaixo do braço… eram Usagi e Minako e os 4 rapazes também saem

\- prontas? – diz Charles – primeiro Shinta e Taka contra vocês as duas só para aquecerem

-ok – dizem os 4 e põem o capacete

\- preparar…vão – diz Charles e automaticamente as espadas dos 4 tocaram em uníssono e começaram-se a atacar mutuamente…. Mamoru estava surpreso com a agilidade e graça dos 4 dignos de campeões olímpicos… Usagi lutava com Taka e Minako com Shinta mas num segundo já tinham trocado e os rapazes ficaram em dificuldades

\- ponto – dizem as duas loiras ao mesmo tempo

\- muito bem – bate palmas Kenishi – cada vez melhores

\- não vale as duas são muito fortes – reclama Shinta com beicinho passando uma toalha pela testa encharcada

-repensa naquilo que disseste e depois diz o que está errado – diz Charles… se eles não podiam contra, kami-sama, duas supostas princesas inocentes que raramente usam espada e podiam-se consideram guerreiros prontos a defender a Terra? Não se admira de a rainha ter obrigado a princesa no passado a ter aulas de esgrima.

\- Charles lutas comigo? – pede Usagi – preciso se um desafio

-tens a certeza? – diz prendendo o cabelo dentro do capacete

\- estou frustrada – diz escolhendo um sabre – de sabre

\- tu escolhes – diz pegando no dele – e Kenishi… arbitras?

\- claro…às posições…em guarde – goza Kenishi mas depois fica sério – prontos? Vai – diz e logo se ouve o barulho das armas a tocar e a tocar, cada um antecipava o ataque do outro

\- quem ganhará? – pergunta Mamoru interessado

\- não faço ideia – diz Shinta curioso também – nunca a vi a lutar com tanta fúria controlada se assim continuar vamos ter um empate

\- não. quem vai ganhar é a Usa-chan – diz Taka e Kenishi concorda

-porquê? – diz Naru interessada

\- ela está perto do ponto fraco do Charles que é atacar várias vezes e de vários pontos o lado direito… já repararam que ele está a proteger esse lado só?

E todos olham e por um instante só se vê um sabre a cair ao chão e o sabre de Usagi estar sobre o braço de Charles que está caído ao chão

\- touché – goza Usagi a respirar rapidamente tirando o sabre do braço e pousa na traqueia de Charles – ele sorri e ela guarda a arma e dá-lhe a mão para ele se levantar

\- bem jogado, Usa-chan – diz Charles tirando o capacete – vários ataques para ver o ponto fraco do oponente para depois usar esse ponto fraco contra ele levando à vitória…ensinei-te bem – diz enquanto Usagi tira o capacete

\- obrigada pela luta – diz Usagi rindo-se – estou de melhor humor agora

\- Uau…quem diria que a odango lutava bem esgrima? – diz Mamoru para ninguém

\- eu conto a história – diz ao ver Natsumi se fartar e sair da sala - a mãe da Usagi queria que ela soubesse defender-se de tudo mas não queria algo demasiado duro como por exemplo artes marciais, então ela pediu ao Charles que a ensinasse. Ele tinha acabado de entrar de formação de uma instrutora muito boa e disse que ainda não podia. Então Usagi disse que se ele a ensinasse podia pedir a essa instrutora para aceita-la. E assim foi: Usagi entrou no grupo composto por Charles e mais 4 rapazes e 2 raparigas… ela tornou-se juntamente com eles os melhores espadachins do rei..quero dizer que conheço – disse…quase descaindo-se…não podia dizer que a professora era uma sailor que ensinara a princesa, Vénus, os 4 shinnestu, e de outra sailor que não se lembrava e do próprio príncipe.

\- é verdade – diz Shinta com um carregamento de garrafas de água na direcção dos lutadores que ainda lutavam uns com os outros.

Noutro lado, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos andava por um dos vários parques de juuban a pensar no último sonho que tinha tido. Kino Makoto não era do tipo de pessoa que acreditava em sonhos e/ou memórias esquecidas mas agora tentava compreender o que queria dizer aquilo. Sonhara com ela num longo vestido verde esmeralda numa espécie de varanda a olhar para o céu onde supostamente deveria estar a lua estava um lindo planeta que nos seus livros de ciências descreveriam precisamente a Terra… ela baixara o olhar e vira 3 raparigas da mesma idade que ela a conversar animadas ao lado de uma mais elegante que tinha ar de quem queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

\- e o príncipe que a sua mãe escolheu? – diz a que vestia o vestido azul do sítio onde estava não via muito bem a cara – parece encantador

\- não me parece – diz a de vermelho – há algo nele que eu não gosto

-concordo – diz a de laranja – Serenity fale com a sua mãe… acho que é só um capricho por andar por aí rumores que anda a encontrar-se com Endymion-sama

\- encontro-me com ele nas aulas de esgrima que ela própria obrigou-me a ter – replica a princesa enervada – E eu não me casarei com ninguém que não ame

\- serenity – diz a de vermelho – compreendemos o que diz mas essas mesmas aulas já raspam a lei dos terrestres e dos lunarianos se encontrarem… é necessário mas não é totalmente certo…se anda a encontrar-se com o príncipe, então… - diz-lhe pegando na mão

\- sou uma princesa e guerreira – diz retirando abruptamente a mão irritada – e por isso tenho de manter a paz e as relações entre planetas a vigorar e … ainda não percebo se estamos a trabalhar com todo o sistema solar porque não com a Terra? – e isso calou-as – é isso que farei quando for rainha mas não me obriguem a casar com aquele homem… não sei o que é mas algo me diz que não é o melhor rei para a lua e mesmo que fosse um homem adorável… eu não me casaria, nem morta, com ninguém além de quem eu escolher… pode demorar dias, meses, anos mas só amarei uma pessoa – diz virando-lhes as costas e indo-se embora

\- ela tem razão – diz a de laranja

\- mas se ela não se casar com o príncipe da lua poderá haver guerra, é um casamento de paz – diz de azul

\- casamento de paz – suspira a de vermelho – porque não convencer a rainha que é exactamente esse o caminho? – diz com um sorriso repentino

\- caminho? – pergunta um rapaz loiro a chegar

\- o que quer o pajem do endymion-sama aqui? – pergunta a de azul curiosa

-pensava que me toleravam mais – diz num encolher de ombros

\- desculpa Prometeu, ela está em modo regras – diz a de laranja rindo-se – a Júpiter está dentro do palácio

\- obrigado… mas isso de caminho?

\- o teu amo está preso a um noivado por tratado não é? – pergunta a de vermelho e quando a de azul ia para falar a de laranja tapa-lhe a boca

\- claro… o endymion está apaixonado por uma certa princesa loira de olhos azuis – diz com um sorriso – mas… - diz mais sério – a guerra que podia provocar dentro da terra fez com que a rainha Geia promove-se um casamento entre o Endymion e a condessa. Porquê?

\- seria igualmente interessante à tua rainha se houvesse outro tratado de paz num casamento que lhe daria muito mais poder e respeito e mais… guerreiras incluídas? – pergunta a de laranja sem notar a cor da colega de azul

\- esperem… estão a propor um casamento entre a serenity-hime e endymion? – diz surpreso mas agradado com a ideia

\- precisamente – diz a de vermelho - a serenity está pronta a ir pelo mesmo caminho que o endymion-sama… mas se tentássemos convencer que um tratado entre a lua e a terra é mais crucial e benéfico para o sistema solar, todos saímos alegremente em paz e lutávamos contra os focos de guerra nos dois planetas sem contar com a felicidade dos príncipes

\- é uma boa ideia, sim – admite o pajem – mas mars…isso não é também uma boa oportunidade para vocês?

\- para nós? – pergunta a de laranja libertando a de azul que neste momento já estava roxa de não respirar

\- vocês e os shinnestu? – goza ficando elas vermelhas

\- é a paz dos reinos – diz a de vermelho que estava tão vermelha como o vestido

\- e fica aí parado e diz-nos que não era mais fácil para ti encontrares a Júpiter – diz a de azul ganhando ar e todos olhem para ela – ora…é verdade

\- tentarei puxar a conversa para essa viragem mas não era mal pensada: vocês nos ajudavam com a rebelião na terra e nós na vossa

\- os cristais e os príncipes guerreiros ficavam juntos: senshi e shinnetsu, os príncipes mais poderosos ficavam juntos formando uma aliança forte neste universo – diz a de vermelho – acho que teremos de fazer uma pressão nos reis

\- falarei disso aos shinnestu… quantos mais melhores…

Era estranho admitia, conhecia-os tinha a certeza mas não sabia de onde mas fora contra alguém e quase caiu no chão mas foi agarrada no pulso

\- a menina está bem? – pergunta Motoki puxando-a para cima

\- sim…eu… tu? – diz perplexa

No centro de esgrima:

\- bem Usa-chan – diz mina baixinho ao ver a loira chegar com uma toalha enrolada no pescoço – qualquer dia me reformo e tu tomas o meu lugar como líder – diz num sussurro – tu está melhor com espada que eu

\- não tenho a culpa – diz num encolher de ombros e se senta no chão ao pé dos outros – a Natsumi-baka?

\- fartou-se de ver a estrela do show – responde Naru – ela foi ignorada

\- ela odeia-me profundamente – suspira Usagi com um sorriso

-porquê? – pergunta Mamoru recebendo várias caretas de quem tentava não se rir

\- etto… achei que a história de vir de uma escola como ela descreveu era falsa e pressionei-a – diz encolhendo os ombros – ela pelos vistos não gostou – diz omitindo o facto que ela estava também a odiá-la por ter se feito daquela maneira ao Mamoru , bebera uma garrafa de água quando todos sentem algo inconfundível… um inimigo tinha aparecido mas como disfarçar para Mamoru? Bem… ele era o príncipe mas diriam como? " hei Mamoru-san vamos dar cabo de uns monstros e voltamos?"

\- oh…é tarde tenho de ir - diz de repente Minako se levantando

-concordo – diz Usagi se apressando

\- eu levo-as – diz correndo para o vestiário como se houvesse um incêndio pondo gotas nos outros pela razoável…descrição na fuga

\- Luna, daqui Minako, over…sabes onde é o foco? – diz nos balneários

-é perto dai, no parque… estamos a ir para lá, já vamos comunicar com os shinnestu…

\- já sabemos – diz Taka sorrindo no intercomunicador de Minako – os outros já nos apanham

\- então terminado – diz Artemis ao lado de Luna e desliga

Após se transformarem-se, vêm uma espécie de pantera a tirar energia com uma espécie de roda, o que vêm após isso é que fora assustador. De um lado Motoki inconsciente e outro Makoto quase a ir pelo mesmo caminho.

\- sugestões? – pergunta Usagi mordendo o lábio

\- dividir e conquistar – diz Taka – Vénus…tu e eu cardian, sailor moon Makoto e Motoki

\- ok…cuidado – diz e vai para a frente de Motoko – estão bem? – diz enquanto os outros lutavam com o cardian

\- sailor moon? – pergunta Makoto incrédula

\- isso mesmo…vamos tirar-vos daqui – diz e leva com ajuda de Makoto, Motoki para uns arbustos escondidos

\- bem…fiquem aqui escondidos enquanto nós tratamos do cardian, está bem Mokoto? – diz preparando-se para sair

\- como sabes o meu nome? – pergunta curiosa a rapariga

\- sei o nome de quase todos da zona… - mente Usagi ao sair para ajuda-los

\- Crescent beam – diz Vénus mas nem arranhou – shimata é mais forte do que os outros

-onde estão os outros – diz Taka a suar imenso

-pelos vistos Mamoru-san não é tão parvo assim…ai – diz Vénus ao cair ao chão

\- Vénus – diz Zoicite ao vê-la no chão

\- moon tiara action – diz sailor moon mas a tiara tocou no cardian e fez ricochete e caiu perto de sailor moon

-sailor moon – diz Zoicite ao ser atirado para o chão e o cardian ir na direcção dela… ele estava a aproximar-se

\- moon… - diz sendo apanhada pelo pescoço pelo cardian

\- hime – gritam os outros shinnestu com os gatos a chegarem

\- eu não… - diz sendo consumida a força… ela tinha de aguentar…ela tinha de lutar…ela…tinha de conseguir… não podia ir a baixo… ela tinha…

\- sailor moon – grita Vénus mas algo libertou a princesa caindo em queda livre para o chão… Neflite chegou a tempo de agarra-la

-hime, hime – diz e ela pouco a pouco abre os olhos

\- estou bem… o que foi? – diz ao ouvir os uivos do cardian que provinham de um grande arranhão no braço

\- não…não pode – diz Vénus ao olhar para a origem do corte… usai olha e fica com o coração a mil

\- uma…uma rosa vermelha – diz com dificuldade sailor moon e olha para uma árvore onde uma figura demasiado conhecida para todos estava lá – tu…tuxedo kamen-sama

\- não deves atacar os inocentes sem motivos –diz tuxedo kamen-sama – é melhor agirem – diz para todos

\- demo… - diz Usagi confusa

\- Crescent beam – diz Vénus de novo e Kuncite usa a espada para cortar mais um pouco do braço – agora sailor moon – diz vendo a líder a levantar-se

\- moon tiara action – e a tiara destruíra o cardian mas logo se voltou para a árvore… tuxedo kamen ainda ali estava

\- não te lembras de mim, tuxedo kamen-sama – diz quase a chorar – mas tu acabaste-me de me salvar, novamente

\- não sei o que referes, sayonara – diz dando um salto e desaparece

\- sailor moon? Sailor moon? – diz Neflite e não recebe resposta – hime? – ainda nada – serenity? – diz e ela vira-se devagar para ele onde lágrimas caíam como chuva na face dela

\- pensei que por me ter salvo… lembrava-se….deve ser automático de novo… eu…eu… quero que ele se lembre – diz atirando-se para os braços de Neflite – eu quero que ele se lembre de mim… não sei se aguento mais… - diz a soluçar

\- Usagi-chan – diz Luna emocionada – vais ver que não falta muito. Isto já é um sinal

\- sim – concorda Artemis – ele sente que te tem de salvar é porque gosta de ti mesmo que não se lembre.

\- acham? – diz ainda a chorar

-sim – concorda Vénus – tens de acreditar no amor que ele sente por ti.

\- obrigado – diz com um sorriso fraco – a todos

\- bem… acho que temos de levar o Motoki e a Makoto para o hospital – diz Shinta confuso – o que faziam juntos?

\- minna-san… eu posso estar confusa ,as o Motoki não era o prometeu, o pajem do endymion? – diz Usagi e todos se viram para ela – agora que me relembro…é bem parecido

-por acaso – admite Artemis – e isso explicava estarem os dois sozinhos.

-Mako – chan? – diz Usagi já normal – o que aconteceu?

\- um monstro atacou-nos – diz Makoto perdendo as forças e desmaiando

No hospital, cá fora encontravam-se todos à espera de notícias quando 2 pessoas chegam

\- como ele está? – essa voz fez Usagi se sobressaltar e logo olhou para a origem… 3 vezes no mesmo dia que se encontrava com ele…já não bastava o coração apertado por ter vontade de chorar e por se sentir culpada e agora isto

\- bem… está inconsciente – diz Minako agarrando a mão de Usagi – só sabemos isso

\- e como ele estava? Estava ferido? – diz uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes

-calma…eles não sabem de nada. Não são família – diz Mamoru abraçando-a provocando um baque no coração de Usagi que se estremeceu

\- desculpem – diz a ruiva – sou Furuhata Unazuki. Sou irmã do Motoki. Recebi a chamada e pedi ao Mamoru-san para me trazer…sempre fomos amigos e…

\- nós compreendemos – diz Naru – é sempre complicado estas situações – eu sou Osaka Naru, este é o Kenishi, meu namorado – diz apresentando todos – Shinta, Taka, Charles, Minako e Usagi

\- então tu és a Usagi – diz sorrindo fracamente – já ouvi muito sobre ti.

-sim? – diz Usagi recuperando o choque – bem ou mal?

\- óptimas coisas – diz num sorriso caloroso

De repente uma senhora elegante vestida com uma bata branca de médica se dirigia a eles

\- alguém é da família dos doentes Fuhurata e Kino?

\- a Makoto não tem família mas nós tomamos conta dela – diz Kenishi rapidamente – o Fuhurata tem aqui a irmã.

-bem a menina Kino está bem só precisa de descansar, mas o menino Fuhurata está pior… está numa apatia estranha, já demos adrenalina mas ainda não reagiu como queríamos – diz a médica – precisamos de mais tempo

\- obrigada senhora… - diz Minako e sorri ao ler o crachá – Mizuno. É mãe da Ami-chan?

-conhecem a minha filha? – pergunta surpresa

\- a Naru-chan, a Usagi-chan e até Mako-chan. São colegas da sua filha. Eu conheço-a de vista

\- então prazer. Com licença – diz saindo de perto deles

\- kuns… tenho de entrar – diz Usagi baixinho

\- nem penses… já te retiraram energia hoje podes ir-te a baixo.

\- se não o fizer, o Motoki pode não recuperar. Só preciso de 2 minutos lá dentro sem câmaras e faço tudo e saio.

\- ok – diz derrotado – mas temos de ser mesmo rápidos e não podemos deixar ninguém ver-te – Usagi acenou… teria de ser rápida

Enquanto todos falavam Usagi e Charles se retiraram silenciosamente nem os outros guardiões se aperceberam mas houve alguém que sim. Essa pessoa olhou-os com curiosidade e tentou segui-los nas Unazuki estava apoiada nele. Mamoru tivera a sensação que algo se ia passar…não podia deixar de pensar no olhar de usai, aquele olhar de súplica e tristeza… já tinha visto em algum lado mas não sabia precisar onde é como se algo dentro dele se revoltasse cada vez que via aquele olhar. Sentia uma estranha necessidade de chegar ao pé dela e reconforta-la e nunca mais deixa-la naquela tristeza. Era estranho pois pouco conhecia a odango e era pouco provável que sentisse algo forte assim de repente.

\- Onegai… lembra-te de mim – diz uma voz dentro da cabeça dele que o fez grunhir com uma súbita dor de cabeça.

\- estás chiba-kun? – pergunta Shinta preocupado

\- só é uma dorzinha de cabeça que já passa – diz logo sem se aperceber

Noutro lado

\- bem…aqui é o quarto. Como pensas apagar as câmaras? – pergunta Charles

\- eu sei que vocês quando trabalhavam para o dark kingdom sabiam apagar provas físicas e aldrabavam tecnologias – diz superior Usagi

\- está bem, tens razão. Aprendemos a aldrabar mas já não consigo muito tempo. Um par de minutos.

-é o suficiente – diz Usagi – diz quando posso.

\- aos três… um dois, três – diz Charles e automaticamente as câmaras se desligam – tens 2 minutos

Usagi entrou e fechou a porta e foi na direcção de Motoki e pousou a mão dela sobre a dele e concentrou-se e uma lua apareceu-lhe na testa e uma energia branca a percorreu e começou a entrar em Motoki. durante um minuto, só isso acontecia mas logo após isso Usagi teve de parar e agarrar-se à cama.

\- acho que é suficiente – diz respirando fundo – espero que recuperes rápido toki-oni-san – diz sorrindo e quase se arrastando sai do quarto e logo é amparada por Charles.

-eu disse que seria demais. Estás pálida! – diz preocupado.

\- ele assim safa-se – diz deixando-se abraçada - podes pôr as câmaras puseram-se a funcionar

\- devemos nos juntar aos outros – diz Charles e continua a suporta-la – eu disse que ficas de cama

\- eu aguento-me – diz num sorriso – não suportava acontecer-lhe algo porque não cheguei a tempo de travar o cardian

\- continuas a mesma serenity-hime – brinca Charles e ela sorri

\- então sabem algo do toki? – pergunta usai fingindo-se de inocente

\- é um milagre – diz Unazuki – ele está a recuperar

-ainda bem – diz Kuncite mas Minako olha-os desconfiada – fico contente

\- acho que pelos vistos sempre há milagres – diz Minako e Charles se encolhe percebendo que ela descobrira

\- a menina Kino já acordou – diz a Dra. Mizuno juntando-se a eles – podem ir vê-la se quiserem

\- vão vocês eu já lá vou – diz Usagi e saíram vários ficando só Unazuki, Mamoru, Charles, Usagi e Minako

\- odango… estás muito pálida - diz preocupado e deslarga Unazuki e se aproxima dela – queres que chame ninguém? – ela estava branca como a parede branca atrás dela.

\- não… obrigada. Sempre que entro num hospital fico assim – mente e Minako olha com raiva para Charles - ninguém tem a culpa só eu – diz para mina o que fez ela suspirar

\- senta-te – diz Charles e põe-na numa cadeira – respira devagar

\- vou buscar um copo de agua – diz Unazuki

\- eu vou contigo – diz Minako – shimata… fizeste o que penso – murmura saindo dali

\- precisas de algo, Usagi? – diz e ela sorri por momentos e olha-o

\- só descansar um bocado Mamoru-san – diz num sorriso triste e desvia o olhar dele o mais rápido que pode – mas obrigada – diz tremendo mas Mamoru fez algo que surpreendeu todos, incluso ele mesmo, tirou o casaco e pôs sobre os ombros dela

\- assim ficas mais quente – diz tapando-a mais e o olhar deles se cruzam por um segundo, o segundo mais lento da vida deles… algo nele fazia-o ficar assim

\- Usagi aqui tens a agua – diz mina mas amaldiçoou-se por ver o que interrompeu pois eles olharam logo para ela.

\- obrigada Minako-chan – diz bebendo o copo devagar

\- precisas de ir descansar – diz Minako e Usagi sorri.

\- só vou quando a Makoto sair – diz e Minako cruzou os braços

\- nem penses Usagi, o Charles vai-te levar para casa e vais descansar – diz num tom autoritário – eu fico aqui para a Mako-chan… e não te atrevas a dizer mais nada – diz quando a princesa abrira a boca

\- sim… está bem – diz amuada – mas prometes ficar cá?

\- sim, não saio até ver o estado dela – Usagi assente e vai para se levantar e logo é ajudada por Charles que a ampara

\- bem… então despede-me deles e diz que estou em casa. Mamoru-san – diz tirando o casaco – obrigada pelo casaco

\- de nada… adeus então – diz vendo-a a sair com Charles – não me parece nada bem – murmura Mamoru para o espanto das duas raparigas que ainda lá estavam

\- o que disseste? – pergunta Unazuki confusa

\- a Usagi… não está bem…não é a mesma que conheço – e isso fez Minako sorrir

\- ela também teve um confronto com o monstro antes das sailors chegarem – ajusta Minako – ela está um pouco debilitada mas não gosta de mostrar fraqueza quando os amigos precisam dela

\- é baka isso sim – responde Mamoru

\- já não é a primeira vez que um de nós é atacado e ela foi-se abaixo. Às vezes esforça-se demais.

\- compreendo … é uma teimosa – responde irritado Mamoru

\- talvez seja mesmo isso – concorda Minako.

Noutro lado:

\- malditas sailors – diz ann – sempre se intrometendo

\- vais ver que iremos conseguir – diz alan sorrindo e olhando para a sua flauta – aqueles dois tinham muita energia

\- sim é verdade mas a sailor moon tinha mais - diz ann de repente

\- o que queres dizer? – pergunta alan sem perceber

\- já duas vezes que o cardian ataca sailor moon e vem uma imensa energia… ela terá de ser o nosso alvo…

-mas não sabemos quem ela é – diz alan confuso

\- iremos descobrir e sei como faze-lo

Num grande complexo de apartamentos de juuban, Mamoru chegava a casa depois de pôr Unazuki a casa quando Motoki acordara. Estava cansado mas algo não saia da cabeça… Usagi… quem diria que ela era assim tão forte? Chegara a casa e a janela estava aberta. Também estranhamente se transformara-se em um mascarado e saíra pela janela e fora a correr para lutar contra um monstro para salvar uma guerreira mas não uma qualquer mas sim sailor moon. A maneira que ela olhou-o… um olhar de esperança que ele fizesse algo ou dissesse algo. Chegara ao quarto e abrira a pasta onde levar os livros de hoje da faculdade e reparara que estava ali um livro a mais… um livro com um título bem diferente: " a lenda não contada do Milénio prateado".


	5. Chapter 5 - um dia no salão de realidade

Capitulo 4 – um dia no salão de realidade virtual

Mamoru não pudera com o susto de estar a olhar para aquilo… não conhecia aquilo de nenhum lado sem ser o título " milénio prateado". Shinta tinha dito que a sua princesa que sonhava vezes sem conta provinha desse lugar.

Sentara-se na cama com o livro na mão e verificara que o livro era um pouco antigo mas não o suficiente para ser demasiado cuidadoso. Abrira o livro e vira uma imagem com uma senhora vestida de branco e de cabelo branco e tinha um olhar sereno parecia uma deusa e por baixo vinha uma legenda "deusa Selene".

Na página seguinte contava uma espécie de história que dizia que a cada planeta do universo fora atribuído, uma deusa. No sistema solar foram dados a vários deuses já que fora assim acordado pelos deuses superiores: luz e escuridão. O deus mercúrio, o deus Marte, a deusa Vénus, a deusa geia, a deusa Selene, deus Júpiter, deus úrano, deus Neptuno, o deus Saturno e o deus Plutão ficaram com cada planeta. Com o tempo, a deusa luz quisera dar uma recompensa a sua leal subordinada Selene, uma pedra chamado cristal prateado para ter mais poder para ajuda-la a lutar contra a sua irmã escuridão que enlouquecera por poder e assim se a vencesse o bem não seria esquecido. Quando luz fora derrotada passou a sua função à deusa selene e às suas descendentes para sempre lutarem contra a escuridão para haver sempre amor e esperança no universo. Por ter muito poder Selene e as suas descendentes as chamadas rainhas lunares foram por várias vezes traídas e postas em guerras terríveis para proteger o universo. Para isso os deuses dos planetas do sistema solar compuseram um trato universal. A princesa mais poderosa de cada sistema seria a princesa daquele sistema e as outras ou outros mesmo sendo da realeza protegeriam com a sua vida se fosse preciso essa alma para manter a paz. E assim muitos descendentes de cada planeta lutaram, viveram, tiveram filhos e infelizmente morreram. Assim nasceram as sailors, guerreiras que lutam pela paz.

\- Sailors? – Diz Mamoru num repentino ao reconhecer as palavras – então… aquelas sailors…

Mas algo aconteceu… rainha Serenity 20º rainha do milénio prateado o reino formado em honra da fundadora Selene localizado no maré Serenitatis da lua, fora a mais poderosa rainha universal conseguindo ter muitas alianças universais perdidas pelas suas antecessoras devido a ciúmes e poder desejado, tivera uma filha que mesmo em pequena demonstrava, que teria muito mais poder que a mãe, o que levara a que a rainha tivera uma atitude drástica em pedir as sailors desde pequenas e treina-las juntamente com a sua filha e outro grupo de sailors esquecidas à muito pelas suas antecessoras que pela sua bondade decidiram tomar conta do exterior do sistema solar enquanto as outras quatro tomavam conta da filha da rainha directamente como as suas guardiães. Na terra, a rainha da terra, geia, como a sua fundadora tivera um rapaz que também tinha guardiões dos 4 pontos cardiais os Shinnestu, este, oeste, norte e sul. O reino da terra recebera também da luz um poder de ter uma pedra chamada cristal de ouro que controlava os sonhos mas como a rainha não conseguia controlar a escuridão que tentava convencer cada povo do universo a revoltar-se contra a rainha lunar. Geia, decidiu a vigia do planeta para Elysion, ela própria e os descendentes e a própria lua. Sendo o príncipe também tinha um poder bastante forte de cura e de controlo do povo mais cheio de energia do sistema. Os Shinnestu foram designados como guardiões do príncipe Kuncite, Neflite, Zoicite, e Jedite. Mas ambas as rainhas usaram os seus cristais para fechar escuridão dentro do sol com a esperança que ficasse lá por muito tempo. Mas sabiam que se usassem os cristais outra vez perto levaria à libertação da escuridão agora ainda enfurecida e cega de vingança então proibiram as ligações entre lunares e terrestres na esperança de não haver essa possibilidade.

Passaram anos e ambos os príncipes cresceram e aconteceu algo que ninguém esperava: ambos se apaixonaram pelo outro levando que até ignorassem os seus próprios noivados e se encontrassem escondidas. Essa aproximação levou que o selo se enfraquecesse e a escuridão viesse para a terra se esconder num dia de tempestade solar. Lá a noiva do príncipe, Beryl, enraivecida pela relação dos príncipes ajudou escuridão e levou que muitos terrestres incluído Shinnestu fossem controlados pela escuridão só Endymion apaixonado por Serenity fosse para a lua salvar a princesa o que levou à morte dele salvando-a. A princesa vendo as suas guerreiras e amigas, os Shinnestu e o seu amado mortos, pegou na espada e suicidou-se.

A rainha usou o seu cristal e sacrificou-se pelas almas de todos e selou minimamente escuridão e Beryl e levou todas as almas pudessem reencontrar-se de novo e que a princesa Serenity pudesse ter mais hipóteses de ter a oportunidade de voltar a amar o seu príncipe sem impedimentos já que ela provavelmente conseguiria matar para sempre Beryl e selar a escuridão permanentemente. Além disso as sailors e os Shinnestu conseguiriam reviver de novo para construírem um futuro feliz para eles.

Mamoru estava surpreso, tudo tinha sentido apesar de supostamente não ter… não reparara mas amanhecera e pegara na mala da escola e saíra.

Noutro lado:

\- Então a ver se resumi – diz Minako – há 2 inimigos pelos vistos controla aqueles demónios que eles chamam de cardians e esses inimigos transmitem o mesmo tipo de energia que aquele meteorito que caiu no outro dia

\- Sim e não podemos esquecer da tal flauta – relembra Naru

\- Que flauta? – Pergunta Minako

\- a flauta do colega novo da escola da Usagi – explica Luna - ela ficou estranha quando ouviu uma música tocada lá

\- Sim… lembro-me que foi a Ami-chan e a Mako- chan que a trouxeram de volta

\- e ela chamou-nos e estava com pouca energia - diz Kenishi olhando para a sua princesa que adormecera durante a conversa encostada em Taka

\- por isso deve ter alguma ligação mágica poderosa – admite Shinta

\- Já agora Shinta, onde andaste? – Pergunta Kenishi curioso – chegaste atrasado à reunião

\- Eu… – começa Shinta

\- Foi buscar-me a carteira que com a pressa deixei na escola de esgrima – explica Charles ajudando-o

\- Obrigado – diz Shinta baixinho – fico a dever-te uma

\- Eu acho que não – diz Charles sorrindo

\- Temos de acordar a Usa-chan – admite Charles – ela tem de ir à escola

-Usagi-chan? – Chama devagar Taka, abanando-a suavemente – precisas de te levantar

\- Já acabou a reunião? – Diz coçando um olho

\- Já acabou e é hora de ores tomar um duche para ires às aulas… nós levamos-te

\- Ai sim? – Diz espreguiçando-se – estava a ter um sonho lindo. Bem… esperem um pouco esta? – Diz saindo

\- Nós vamos, temos de ir a casa num instante trocar-nos e vamos logo – diz Naru com Minako a levantar-se

\- Eu levo-as – diz Kenishi – Taka leva-la?

\- Claro – diz sorrindo – é melhor levares o Shinta e o Charles. O Shinta vai para o teu caminho e Charles esteve toda a noite a tomar conta da Hime.

\- Tens razão – diz se levantando – até já Taka – dá os respectivos cumprimentos – diz fechando a porta deixando Taka sozinho e ao ver Kenishi a sair sorriu todos sabiam onde Shinta tinha ido. Mas não podiam dizer a Kenishi já que ele seria contra

\- Já foram? – Pergunta Luna vindo do quarto de Usagi

\- Sim… - diz Taka

\- O que vocês andam a tramar com o Shinta? – Pergunta a gata

\- Digamos que andamos a dar uns empurrões ao destino – diz e Luna sorri

\- O que fizeram? – Pergunta Luna interessada

\- Por enquanto não digo, mas acho que o príncipe vai pouco a pouco se lembrar do nosso milénio e do que ele já sente pela nossa grande princesa

\- Ai, ai… o Kenishi mata-vos – sorri a gata – Taka… faz-me um favor

\- Claro luninha… – diz e a gata fica corada

\- Eu… preciso que tomes conta da Usagi – diz séria – ela está muito em baixo

\- Eu compreendo… e acho que há várias razões não? – Diz olhando para o tecto - a Makoto e o Motoki-san foram para o hospital e ela não pode fazer nada, depois o príncipe… consegue transformar-se de novo em Tuxedo Kamen mas não se lembra dela… depois a falha de ontem… ela não conseguiu atacar pode estar a perder poder e depois, o inimigo… é muito para a cabeça dela… se ao menos as amigas voltassem ao normal… ou até o príncipe… ela recuperaria a força de vontade… - suspira profundamente e põe as mãos na face – temo aquele mau pressentimento.

\- Qual? – Pergunta Luna

\- Aquela flauta… tenho de estar atento… Luna podes observa-la de longe… e eu com os outros tomaríamos conta dela após as aulas… não é que não confie na Naru

\- Eu sei… eu conheço melhor a Usagi que a Naru

\- Obrigado

\- Já estou – diz Usagi com o uniforme posto e a mala – vamos?

\- Claro Usa-chan – diz levantando-se e abrindo a porta – primeiro as senhoras – diz indicando a porta.

\- Então Mamoru? – Diz Shinta na faculdade a correr para ele – está bem?

\- hã… estou? – Pergunta confuso

\- É que tens umas olheiras enormes – diz com uma careta

\- Não dormi bem – diz pensativo – a Usagi-san?

\- está bem… um pouco em baixo mas está bem… o Motoki vai sair hoje com a Makoto às 16 horas

\- Ainda bem – diz com um sorriso – ela estava um caco ontem… fiquei…

\- A Mako-chan ou a Usagi-chan? – Pergunta Shinta pondo Mamoru corado – acho que por mais mal que estava Makoto acho que te referes à rapariga de longos cabelos loiros

\- Não sei o que estás a dizer? – Diz a afastar a cara

\- Acho que sabes… acho que estás a ficar apanhado pela Usagi – diz com malícia

\- Repito-me… não sei o que falas – diz indo a andar para a sala

\- Está bem…mas se quiseres saber, a Usagi está muito melhor e mais repousada e até disse para te agradecer de novo o que fizeste por ela

\- Ai sim? – Pergunta interessado

\- Não… a última parte é mentira pois ela estava tão cansada que quase nem falei com ela mas admite que ficaste interessado

\- Ela é… uma amiga – diz Mamoru

\- Sim… se eu fosse assim com todas as amigas e amigos me catalogavam de pinga-amor

Noutro lado:

\- Bem já chegaste – diz Naru ao ver a Usagi na sala

\- Sim… o Taka é demasiado mauzinho para me trazer tão cedo – diz sorridente

\- Bem que tal nós irmos buscar a Makoto e o Motoki-san no hospital

\- Para mim acho uma excelente ideia – diz Usagi num sorriso – tínhamos de ir a correr

\- Ou então apanhávamos boleia – diz Naru – Charles disse que nos levava

\- Óptimo! – Diz Usagi animada

\- Usagi… foste tu que… - diz Naru e Usagi fica séria

\- Eu o quê? – Pergunta sentando-se ao lado de Naru

\- A Makoto e o Motoki…eles se lembram-se - diz para confusão de Usagi – eles lembram-se de tudo: a nossa a vida passada, a actual… tudo

\- Como? – Diz perplexa Usagi – eu… não fiz nada… só dei energia ao Motoki

\- Eu não sei mas tinhas razão numa coisinha – diz num sorriso – a Makoto e Motoki já se conheciam na vida passada e sim é o pajem prometeu

\- Devia ter calculado - diz Usagi pensativa – o quartel general é o salão de jogos e antes era o palácio da terra, o Motoki er pessoa mais próxima do Mamoru e sempre me olhou como irmão mais velho como os Shinnestu, a antiga namorada tinha a ver com os cristais arco-íris e vejamos a parte mais engraçada a resoluta maneira que Makoto logo se apaixonou pelo Motoki quando o conheceu…

\- Pois… eram muitas mas pouco esclarecedoras… digamos que não é as pistas mais fáceis vejamos tu não te apaixonaste pelo Endymion nesta vida logo à primeira vista.

\- Fiquei logo com uma atracção é inegável – admite Usagi – sabes, tive um sonho lindo esta manhã – diz sorrindo – estava no milénio e de repente alguém me chama docemente

\- Endymion – sorri Naru

\- Claro… depois ele vem até mim e me abraça e diz que sou a única pessoa que lhe importa - diz com os olhos brilhantes nos olhos – ai… o que não dava para ter isso outra vez

\- Bem… podias ter se lhe desses a memoria

\- Não! – Diz num sobressalto – se ele se lembra vai me querer por ser a Serenity não a Usagi e isso não suportaria ficar na dúvida que sempre tive nesta vida: ele ama-me por ser a Usagi ou a princesa

\- Ele podia ter a mesma dúvida – contrapõe Naru

\- Eu gostava do Mamoru mas nunca admitia isso para mim mesma e só quando soube que ele era o Tuxedo Kamen é que acabei por admitir que o amava. Depois a nossa história do passado ajudou sem dúvida mas sempre amei o Mamoru. Admite Naru ambos são diferentes tal como eu sou da Serenity.

\- Tens razão – admite – tu não eras tão incisiva nas tuas decisões e digamos não tão trapalhona.

\- E ele não era tão sério e muito mais romântico – suspira Usagi

\- Romantismo… o que todos querem – diz uma voz masculina que logo Naru levantou-se devagar

\- Seijiruu-san – diz Naru em ponto de defesa – a tua turma não é deste lado

\- Eu sei vim ver se a minha irmã estava na sala – diz virando-se para Usagi – menina Tsukino… sempre linda e maravilhosa - diz indo mais um passo na direcção delas

\- Sai daqui antes que eu chame alguém por andar a peturbar- nos – diz Naru dando um passo à frente de Usagi

\- Mas eu só quero cumprimentar-vos – diz num sorriso inocente – o que foi menina?

\- Osaka Naru – diz num ímpeto – e terá de passar por mim para chegar a ela

Seijiruu olhou para Naru… não sabia o que estava a fazer… sentia-se atraído pela loira de olhos cor de mar à sua frente e percebera que ela era susceptível ao toque da sua flauta algo que nunca acontecera sem ser a si e em Ann, e desde aquele que tentara falar com ela mas ela simplesmente se afastava ou ficava com uma expressão estranha quando o via e agora esta rapariga enfrentava-o para não chegar a sua musa.

\- Eu só quero…

\- Seijiruu – diz Natsumi entrando – o que estás a fazer?

\- Nada vim à tua procura – diz e Naru suspira… não confiava também em Natsumi mas desta feita ela safara-as

\- Agora que me achaste, vamos falar então – diz puxando-o para fora – o que foi aquilo?

\- Não sei… aquela Tsukino-san…. Sentiste algo estranho nela?

\- Não – diz Natsumi – é só uma irritante idiota

\- Ela foi susceptível à flauta – diz e Natsumi olha para ele – ela consegue ultrapassar as notas e ouvir o verdadeiro som… e estava a retirar-lhe energia no dia que interrompeste

\- Isso é impossível – diz Natsumi – só nós e alguns seres bastantes poderosos que enfrentamos é que conseguiram ser susceptíveis

\- Eu sei mas que aconteceu, aconteceu – diz dando-lhe um cartaz – o nosso próximo alvo - e ela abre-o – acho que é um bom sitio.

\- Concordo – diz Natsumi sorrindo – e uma boa armadilha para Sailor Moon.

No fim das aulas:

\- vamos – diz Naru puxando Usagi

\- Espera – diz divertida Usagi e vê Charles e Minako no carro, conduziram pelos ares de inicio primavera, com o vento a bater na cara e divertidos chegaram ao mesmo tempo que Kenishi e o resto do pessoal entraram pelos corredores e como só podiam ir 3 de cada vez, Shinta esperou cá fora, o resto dos rapazes foi para o Motoki e as raparigas para Makoto.

Entraram e ela já vestida exibia um sorriso de alegria ao vê-las

\- Usagi-chan – diz levantando-se abraçando-se à nomeada – eu… desculpa eu não me lembrava

\- Não faz mal Mako-chan – diz ainda abraçando-a. Eu quis assim, que vocês não se lembrassem

\- E a tua segurança – diz preocupada olhando-a de alto a baixo

\- Os Shinnestu trataram disso – diz Minako num sorriso – já lhes agradeci por fazerem isso

\- Eu lembro-me deles , no milénio - diz num sorriso – de vocês, do príncipe e do…

\- Motoki – diz Naru – eu sei que é difícil mas vais pouco a pouco conseguir viver com as memórias presentes e passadas

-e as outras? – Diz sorrindo

\- A Ami e a rei ainda não se lembram – começa Usagi – e o Mamoru também não

\- Lamento – diz Makoto tristemente - deve ser difícil

\- Não tanto assim – diz num sorriso falso – vamos sair daqui e festejar por ti e pelo Motoki?

\- Makoto estás bem melhor – diz Shinta sorrindo – apenas falta um vestido e pareces aquela rapariga que conheci outrora

\- Eu posso vesti-lo – diz abraçando-se a Shinta que a abraça – obrigada

\- De nada… olha já que és tão agradecida podes quando for o seu tempo ajudares a fugir à tempestade horrível que haverá quando a deusa do fogo aparecer?

\- Dar-te-ei uma ajuda… se não te puseres a fazer asneiras

\- Olha quem vem – diz Minako

\- Oni-san – diz Usagi abraçando-o – estás bem!

\- Princesa… - diz num sussurro – estás…diferente

\- Nem penses, nada de princesa – diz irritada – shimata já não basta os Shinnestu E todos se riem divertidos

\- Que tal irmos a algum sitio? – Pergunta Naru feliz

\- E que tal no novo centro da realidade virtual? – Pergunta Shinta – abriram um salão de realidade virtual para todos… consiste numa história de ataque de extraterrestres e temos de destrui-los – diz avançando

\- atcho – diz fazendo um passo de karaté com o pé – au, au, - diz ao bater com a perna numa cadeira da sala de espera

\- Calma Shinta, ainda ficas ko – diz Motoki e todos se riem e quando saem vêm uma figura familiar – Mamoru-kun, o que fazes aqui? Será que é… - diz e é tapado a boca por Kenishi e Charles e pisado o pé pela Naru

\- Vim te buscar – diz confuso pelo alvoroço que ali estava e por Motoki estar demasiado com bom aspecto para a ocasião

\- Ah… diz percebendo tudo – íamos comemorar a nossa melhora e íamos ao centro de realidade virtual novo. Queres vir?

\- Porque não? – Encolhe os ombros Mamoru

\- Então vamos – diz Shinta com entusiasmo – eu quero acabar com alguns extraterrestres malvados que querem acabara com a terra que conhecemos e tornar-nos escravos das suas vontades e pôr-nos a lutar uns contra os outros e assim destruir a terra que sempre amámos e depois os outros planetas deste sistema - diz com uma mão no peito em jeito patriótico e com os olhos fechados e com um holofote sobre ele

\- Onde tiraste isso? – Pergunta Makoto interessada em saber como ele iria responder

\- hã… - diz olhando de repente para Mamoru recordando-se da presença dele – power rangers in space

\- E nós somos os rangers? – Pergunta às gargalhadas Charles.

\- Eles lutavam contra ets que dominavam a terra – diz Shinta atrapalhado.

Chegaram ao crv e tinham uma pequena fila mas perceberam que tinham de entra em pares

-olha quem é… a Usagi-baka – diz Natsumi mas logo pára ao ver o resto – Mamoru…não é? Queres entrar comigo? – Diz pegando-lhe no braço abruptamente

\- Eu nem te conheço bem por isso, larga-me – diz retirando o braço

\- Usagi que grande coincidência – diz Seijirru que levou muitos ali olha-lo com ameaça – queres entrar?

\- Sim enorme coincidência – diz desconfiada - mas recuso o convite vou entrar com os meus amigos – diz firme

\- Nós podemos entrar com vocês – diz Natsumi - temos de entrar em pares podíamos ir eu com o Mamoru, o Seijiruu com a baka…

\- Ela vem… - começa Charles

\- Comigo – diz Mamoru de repente – eu vou com quem quero e vou com a Usagi – algo com aquele rapaz não estava bem e sentia que tinha de ir proteger a Usagi, além disso assim afastou aquela lapa da Natsumi

\- Boa – diz Minako feliz – vocês ginga podiam ir juntos – diz com vitória – vens comigo Charles?

\- Eu vou com o Kenishi – diz Naru

\- Vocês podem ir juntos – diz Shinta para Motoki e Makoto – que eu vou com o Taka

-Concordo – diz Kenishi mas passa perto de Mamoru – cuida dela, onegai – diz e Mamoru assente – aquele rapaz não é de confiança – e entram todos para irritação do par de extraterrestres

Ao entrar, equiparam-se com capacetes, joelheiras e cotoveleiras e armas "letais" contra et: pistola lasers

\- É um labirinto – diz Makoto ao ler as instruções – temos de separar-nos e ir escolher o melhor caminho para a saída

\- Eu vou por aqui – diz Shinta e Taka apontando para lugares diferentes.

\- Esquerda – diz Naru com Kenishi e com eles vão Minako e Charles

\- Direita – diz Makoto com Motoki e com eles vão Mamoru e Usagi

\- Só nos resta o centro – diz Shinta para Taka e com eles vão os ginga

No outro lado:

\- Vai ser giro – admite Makoto mas faz sinal a Motoki para se adiantarem tanto para estarem a sós como para deixar o par silencioso atrás sozinhos

\- Hum… quem é aquele rapaz? – pergunta Mamoru para acabar com o silêncio

\- O Seijiruu-san? É irmão da Natsumi-san e desde o primeiro dia que me persegue…

\- Um admirador? – Diz olhando para a frente sem fixar nela

\- Pelos vistos… mas… sinto-me estranha quando estou com ele – diz parando quando aparece um holograma e atira e ele desaparece num segundo – sinto que devo estar afastado dele… sinto arrepios quando estou perto dele

\- Se assim te sentes, deves afasta-lo – diz Mamoru destruindo 2 hologramas

\- Bem tento… mas já não é a primeira vez que tenta ficar sozinho comigo e por isso os rapazes não gostarem dele – diz destruindo outro holograma

\- Ah… posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Diz sem olhar para ela

\- Conforme ela seja – diz destruindo outro holograma irónico pensa, está ela a defensora do planeta com o príncipe do planeta a "defender" a terra como nos bons velhos tempos… e ele não se lembra disso.

\- Tu e aqueles 4… o Shinta, etc – diz destruindo outro holograma – que relação vocês têm?

\- Nós? – Diz olhando para ele de imediato, ele sentindo-a a olha-lo virou-se para ela… aquele olhar azul profundo sempre a deixou a tremer. É difícil de explicar… digamos que éramos como irmãos e irmã… há muito tempo atrás e depois… zangámo-nos e deixamos de falar por um tempo e um dia reencontramo-nos quando mais precisei deles e agora voltámos a ter uma relação igual que tínhamos.

\- São protectores – diz Mamoru com um sorriso

\- Acham que precisam de me proteger até da minha sombra – brinca rindo-se – mas eles não querem que eu deixe de viver a minha vida mas não deixam de querer me proteger das pessoas que podem-me fazer mal… como Seijiruu por exemplo – diz destruindo outro holograma – acham que ele pode me fazer mal

\- Então admiro-me de te terem deixado comigo – diz e Usagi se riu com vontade – o que foi?

\- Gomenasai – diz tentando parar de rir é que eles não a deixariam com o seu mestre e príncipe encantado dela? – Acho que já convenceste 2 deles – diz parando de rir – és colega do Shinta aluno do Kenishi portanto acho que se consegues convencer o cabeça dura do Vanderlei Kenishi – diz com pose irónica – consegues convencer os 4. Se ele te deixou ficar sozinho comigo então estás safo – diz eliminando mais um "extraterrestre" ao mesmo tempo que ele também o liquidava.

\- Ai sim? – Diz divertido ao ver duas entradas – qual?

\- Eu escolho? – Diz surpresa – esquerda – e entram – agora que fizeste as perguntas, agora faço eu.

\- É justo – diz divertido, nunca pensara que ter uma conversa decente com a odango era possível e fosse divertida – o que me queres perguntar?

-primeiro: porque quiseste vir comigo? – e isso deixou-o sem resposta… ainda estava a tentar perceber o verdadeiro motivo – podias ter ido com o Shinta ou até com o Motoki

\- Não sei… acho que tenho o mesmo pressentimento que o teu em relação a esse Seijiruu – e isso surpreendeu Usagi… ele estava a protege-la? – E queria livrar-me da irmã dela também, por isso acho que foi automático. Tu te livraste dele e eu dela – diz destruindo outro holograma de um suposto marciano – acho que faria isso para proteger… uma amiga - diz e apesar de não ser a melhor definição que Usagi queria… já não era tão mau.

\- Nunca pensei que fosse tua amiga – diz lembrando-se das discussões – só discutimos… normalmente… hoje é que não

\- Digamos que é divertido discutir contigo – diz num sorriso – é difícil encontrar alguém que tem as respostas na língua para os mais variados assuntos e que é tão teimoso e orgulhoso como nós.

\- É verdade – admite sorridente, amiga… já era algo.

\- E o que acontece quando as pessoas estão junto a ti? – Pergunta e ela olha-o confusa – és cupido profissional? Aqueles dois que deveriam estar à nossa frente parecem muito próximos

\- Algo como isso – diz divertida - a Makoto gostou do Motoki desde o 1º dia que o viu e ele tinha namorada, agora que não tem… talvez se entendem. Porquê? Queres ajudar-me a enamorar o mundo? – Goza ele sorri

\- Não tenho jeito para essas coisas, quem costuma ir por esse caminho é o Motoki que me tenta arranjar namorada e ainda não conseguiu – diz sem se aperceber

Ah… não tem namorada, boa – talvez agora deixe-te em paz um pouco

\- Talvez - diz divertido.

Noutro lado:

\- Bem Makoto… é difícil esta situação

\- Eu sei – admite a morena a sorrir - não me lembrava de todo o passado quando lutei antes mas agora me lembro do quão lutámos para ficar juntos no passado…

\- Eu não estive na luta no milénio porque me atacaram quando ajudei o príncipe a sair da terra para vos avisar – admite Motoki – sei que estava a ajuda-lo quando os Shinnestu em lavagem cerebral tentaram impedi-lo e eu disse par ir enquanto eu os distraia-os – diz com pesar – acho que é previsível como acabou uma luta de 4 contra 1

\- Eu percebo… foi difícil mas conseguimos reencarnar por isso acho que devemos tentar de novo –diz virando-se para ele – devíamos ter feito isto antes e acabado com o noivado mas agora é mais fácil

\- Também acho – eles abraçam-se firmemente quando se ouve um grito conhecido

\- Oh não… é a Minako – diz Motoki correndo quando chegaram um monstro com tentáculos agarrava os 4 Shinnestu, Naru, Minako e ainda mais dois civis

\- shimata – diz Motoki – e agora?

\- Ainda posso lutar – diz Makoto a tira a caneta de transformação – não vou aguentar muito mas tenho de empatar, vai buscar a Usagi – diz agarrando-o no braço – só ela pode vence-lo

Noutro lado:

\- E aqui está a saída – diz Usagi – fomos os primeiros

\- Pelos vistos somos uma boa equipa – admite Mamoru mas um pressentimento abalou os dois

\- Eu… preciso de ir à casa-de-banho – diz Usagi sorrindo – não me demoro – diz indo para dentro de uma porta mas de vez de ir para onde ela disse que ia, usou a porta das traseira – moon prism, make-up - e entrou através de uma janela vedada e ao andar pelos corredores, encontrou a Motoki

\- O resto? – Pergunta a ele

\- Vem comigo – diz correndo - a Makoto está a distraí-los ia para te avisar

\- Então vamos – diz correndo e viu o estrago os seus amigos a bracejar cada vez mais lentamente – moon tiara action – diz e todos os tentáculos se cortam

\- Sailor Moon – diz os Shinnestu e logo Kenishi e Charles agarram nas amadas e Motoki vai agarrar Makoto que também já tinha sido apanhada

\- Kenishi, Charles, Motoki – levam elas para um sítio seguro – Taka e Shinta aguentam?

\- Sem dúvida – diz Taka transformando-se com Shinta

\- Temos de acabar com ele antes que recupere a força…. Não sei se conseguimos mas pelo menos temos de empatar até todos estarmos em condições.

\- Sailor Moon – diz uma voz e os três reconheceram as 2 criaturas do outro dia – a vida dos humanos e dos teus companheiros pela tua energia

\- Deves pensar que deixaremos-te tocar na princesa – diz Shinta – fogo supremo – diz atacando-os – não se atrevem a tocar num cabelo dela

\- Uma princesa – diz interessado Ail – justificava o poder enorme que tem

\- Cuidado Jedite… eles vão atacar directamente a princesa – diz Zoisite pondo-se os dois automaticamente à frente da princesa

\- Vão se sacrificar por ela? – Diz Ann com um sorriso maléfico

\- A nossa vida não tem importância em relação à dela

\- Jedite, Zoicite – grita Sailor Moon ao vê-los atacar os inimigos – não… - e vê-os cair ao lado dela

\- E agora princesinha – diz Ann – vais dar-nos o poder que queremos – Sailor Moon só via o cardian a dirigir-se aos seus amigos e ela estava indefesa e sem poder para salva-los.

\- Ataca-os – diz Ail para o demónio. Ele dirigia-se para todos que a apoiavam e protegia

\- Não… - murmurou – NÃO – grita e a lua na testa dela brilhou que afastou com o poder disparado os dois extraterrestres e eliminou o cardian e fez a princesa cair de joelhos

\- É um poder imenso – diz Ail agarrando Ann que não conseguira escapar ao poder e saíra disparada para os braços de Ail

– temos de tê-lo. E é agora – diz ann recuperando e atirou um poder em direcção à Sailor Moon que estava esgotada

\- Sailor Moon – dizem todos sem se conseguirem levantar sem forças, Sailor Moon fechara os olhos à espera do impacto mas não o sentira sentira-se a flutuar nuns braços que ela conhecia

\- Tuxedo Kamen-sama – diz meio—recuperada

\- Não posso deixar magoar inocente usando o vosso poder para o mal

\- Sai da frente – diz Ann atacando e o Tuxedo Kamen salta mais uma vez levando consigo Sailor Moon ao deixa-la descair os pés ao chão atira uma rosa fazendo uma ferida nas mãos de Ann que geme.

\- Para a próxima, iremos ter a tua energia Sailor Moon – dizem desaparecendo

\- Obrigada – diz Sailor Moon ao seu salvador – como sempre me salvaste-me. Está tudo bem? – Diz para os outros e ouvem pessoas a acordarem noutros compartimentos e quando se volta já não estava Tuxedo Kamen e ela suspira e todos sorriem a ela

-temos de ir, tenho o Mamoru à minha espera

\- Acho que ele não está lá já mas se fores rápida – diz Shinta – ele pensa que tu estás à espera dele

\- É isso mesmo… já volto – diz Usagi se rindo – até já

\- Ela está melhor - diz Minako encolhendo os ombros – é só ter o seu herói a salva-la

\- Quem pode condena-la? – Diz Makoto e todos se riem.


	6. Chapter 6 - um dia nas cerejeiras

Cap.5 – um dia nas cerejeiras

Usagi caminhava pelas lojas da baixa da cidade. Tinha-se esquivado dos seus amigos. Shinta, Kenishi e até Motoki estavam na faculdade. Minako estava com Charles num encontro, Naru estava na loja porque a mãe teve de ir a algum lado, Makoto teve de ir a uma aula extra qualquer e Taka estava numa produção teatral qualquer. Ela precisava de poder andar um pouco sozinha até Luna e Artemis a vigiavam… fazia lembrar o milénio. Os 2 grupos: senshi e os shinnestu e até conselheiros e guardas andavam por todo o lado a persegui-la observara uma montra e vira o seu reflexo estava diferente é certo mas a vigilância estava igualíssima e sorriu e lembrou-se de um dia no milénio… um dia inesquecível para ela

\- Hime, hime – ouvira a voz de Neflite na terra, fugira da lua e as sailors comunicaram à terra, aos shinnestu que a princesa desaparecera e que devia estar no planeta azul – serenity-hime – sou eu o Neflite… onde está?

A princesa lunar estava escondida num pequeno bosque banhada em lágrimas, as piores noticias que lhe podiam dar acabaram de ser referidas pela sua mãe… preferia morrer… a sua mãe de certeza que se esquecera o que era amar alguém. A sua mãe na sua altura amara o seu pai e só se pode casar com ele depois de salva-la a ela e à mãe da morte certa numa pequena revolta. A gora a sua mãe fez-lhe isso, olhara para o seu lado e vira uma pequena roseira brava… não queria ver ninguém, só queria desaparecer para sempre… só queria amar alguém para a eternidade e…sentira uma presença e se levantara na defensiva mas logo relaxou quando viu quem a achou e correu para os seus braços.

\- Endy…precisava tanto de ti – diz afundando-se no abraço dele

\- Serenity… deixaste-nos preocupados – diz levantando a face dela na direcção da dele – quando ouvi que as senshi te procuravam e que saíste lavada em lágrimas da sala do trono, pensei… acho que pensei em demasiadas coisas nesta última hora – desabafa olhando para ela… ela reconhecera que ele estava num misto de preocupação, alivio e desespero – não te conseguia encontrar em lado nenhum

\- Perdoa-me… precisava de desaparecer…por um bocado – achava prudente não lhe falar dos pensamentos mórbidos dos últimos minutos… iria deixa-lo em desespero de novo

\- Porque não vieste ter comigo? – Diz limpando-lhe as lágrimas que ainda desciam na face dela

\- Tu estarias com os shinnestu – diz num suspiro

\- Nisso tens razão – diz dando-lhe um beijo na testa

\- Serenity-hime? – Diz Jedite mais perto

\- Vamos – diz puxando a mão da princesa na direcção de dentro do bosque – se não queres ser encontrada por umas horas, eu sou a melhor pessoa para te esconder de todos – diz num piscar de olho que fez esboçar um sorriso na princesa e silenciosamente foram para dentro do bosque escuro

\- Para onde vamos? – Pergunta melhor… era incrível como estar com ele a fazia tão feliz que esquecia tudo

\- Para um sitio secreto que te quero mostrar e onde podes contar tudo o que se passa – diz beijando-lhe a mão e andaram mais um bocado

\- Fecha os olhos – pede chagando a um sítio

\- Está bem – diz fechando os olhos e ele a levara calmamente para um sítio onde ouvira um barulho calmo… um barulho de vento suave – abre-os

Serenity ficara maravilhada, ali era uma parte de um paraíso. As árvores ficavam à volta de um pequeno lago que ali estava e o vento e o sol passavam pela abertura circular mesmo em cima do lago que cintilava fortemente e à volta várias flores decoravam como se fosse um quadro.

\- É lindo – diz indo na direcção do lago – nunca tinha visto este lago aqui

-é um sitio que só eu sei onde é – diz abraçando-se por trás – vinha para aqui, antes de te conhecer, para fugir aos guarda-costas – brinca e ela se encosta a ele – queres sentar um pouco? Não me responsabilizo pelo teu lindo vestido mas…

\- Não considero um grande louvor usar isto – diz se sentando com um suspiro – por mim… deixava de ser princesa e fugia deste sistema para nunca mais me encontrarem

\- O que aconteceu realmente? – Pergunta o príncipe se sentando ao seu lado

\- A minha mãe aprovou legalmente o meu noivado… o meu noiva – diz triste de novo – com aquele ignóbil homem

\- Então é isso – diz compreendendo Endymion… era algo pelo qual também ele tinha problemas – acho a ideia da fuga bastante apelativa… queres companhia?

\- Só se fosse para longe daqui – diz olhando para o lago cintilante – todo o nosso sistema nos conhece mesmo disfarçados.

\- Acho que já desaparecemos tantas vezes dos nossos próprios palácios que as nossas mães e rainhas já alertaram todo o sistema caso nós fujamos de lá

\- Além disso – diz Serenity agarrando a mão dele – os reis e rainhas de cada planeta foram sailors ou guerreiros de minha mãe… por isso são obrigados a conhecerem-me… além disso os 8 planetas e as suas sailors estão a lutar pelo milénio… teoricamente sou líder das sailors senshi, endy. Apesar de não usar ou pouco usar os meus poderes – suspira Serenity – tínhamos de saber usar isso a nosso favor. Mas Queen Serenity esqueceu-se do que passou na minha idade e agora comete exactamente o que odiou na mãe

\- Como assim? – Diz tirando uma flor e pondo-lhe no cabelo e descera a mão pela face

\- Segundo o que me disseram, a minha mãe amava o capitão da guarda do palácio e a minha avó fez-lhe um noivado. A minha mãe não gostou e fugiu, acho que era menos rebelde que eu pois só essa fuga o reino entrou em alarme, entretanto houve uma pequena revolta na lua e não si como a minha mãe foi apanhada no meio. O capitão encontrou-a, salvou-a e levou-a ao palácio a tempo de salvar a minha avó da morte certa. Como prémio e recompensa a minha avó desfez o noivado e casou o capitão com a minha mãe – diz num sorriso – e aí está a história de amor dos meus pais

\- Só quero perceber algo – diz o príncipe num sorriso – aí até compreendo. O teu pai era capitão – diz e isso franziu as sobrancelhas da princesa – não é nada contra mas estás a ver uma rainha a casar a sua filha com um súbdito?

\- Nisso tens razão – admite a princesa

\- O que não percebo é o que as nossas mães são contra o nosso amor. Somos ambos príncipes e não príncipes qual queres, príncipes herdeiros de dois reinos poderosos e que tínhamos tanto a ganhar na junção dos dois reinos.

\- Eu sei… tenta explicar à rainha do milénio prateado – argumenta a princesa frustrada – eu disse-lhe isso mesmo e ela disse que isso seria impossível.

\- Bem…podíamos fazer uma revolta contra as nossas próprias mães – brinca Endymion que fez a princesa gargalhar apesar da tristeza – eu tomava o reino da terra, tu o milénio e depois de tudo tratado e de nos declarar reis, casávamos.

\- É uma boa ideia – ironiza Serenity – e as sailors e os shinnestu?

\- Bem… se bem conheço os shinnestu e até prometeu têm bons motivos para estarem do meu lado

\- Vendo por esse ponto, as sailors e até a gaia também – diz divertida – obrigada

\- De que?

\- De estares comigo e de gostares de mim tanto assim

\- Não é preciso agradeceres linda princesa – diz numa festa e aproxima-se dela e a beija docemente e só isso fez-lhe esquecer tudo.

Usagi ainda sorria quando alguém a agarrar-lhe o pulso

\- Usagi-san… que oportuno – diz Seijiruu – finalmente a apanho sozinha

\- Afasta-te de mim – diz tentando libertar o pulso

\- Eu só quero conhecer-te melhor – diz num sorriso mas Usagi sentira o seu pulso bem preso na mão dele – agora que não está cá mais ninguém. Que tal comer-mos algo?

\- Eu… estou à espera de uma pessoa – diz afastando-se o mais possível que o braço lhe deixava, os olhos dele frios pareciam lhe tirar toda a força e virtude.

\- Não vejo ninguém …. Quem deixaria uma menina tão bonita sozinha? – Diz tentando-a puxar sentia-se a perder a força, parecia que estavam a sugar a força, parecia que estavam a sugar toda a força de vontade, estava presa de novo noutro lugar

\- Eu… diz num último esforço

\- Larga-a – diz uma voz que a fez recobrar a consciência

\- Endy…mion – murmura e vira-se e vê Mamoru de braços cruzados e de olhar assassino para Seijiruu

\- Mamoru-san não é? – Diz sem largar o pulso – o que queres?

\- Eu disse para larga-la já – diz sem paciência

\- Senão o quê? – Diz puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ele não disse nada só se aproxima e pegou tão rápido no outro pulso dele pegou no polegar e o torceu para trás provocando uma dor aguda no pulso – o que queres?

\- Eu disse para largares a Usagi imediatamente – diz puxando o dedo ainda mais para trás – se não queres ficar com a mão partida – e isso o fez largar e Usagi foi para trás de Mamoru – se voltares a incomoda-la, lembra-te do que te ia fazer hoje – diz largando-o e puxando o braço levemente de Usagi – vamos

\- Cla…claro – diz indo com ele sem olhar para trás

Seijiruu estava enfurecido por aquele humano se intrometer e ainda por cima magoa-lo, iria se arrepender disso. Iria ter a sua vingança, a vingança por ele ter ousado magoa-lo e vingança por ter estragado o momento… aquela Usagi… estava louco por poder se aproximar dela, a sua energia era poderosa mas a beleza era inquestionável…. Queria tal como quis vários planetas e iria tê-la como teve vários planetas.

\- Estás bem? – Pergunta Mamoru após um estranho silêncio

\- Sim… graças a ti Mamoru-san – diz… ele chegara para salva-la sem saber que era a Serenity ou até sailor moon, pelos vistos a amizade era forte ou… tentara espantar os pensamentos quando ouviu o seu nome – hai?

\- Estás estranha… queres comer algo? Ou…falavas a sério quando disseste que esperavas alguém? – Disse… estranho sentia um sentimento muito estranho. Protecção sem dúvida que faria algo assim por qualquer pessoa principalmente como amiga mas… algo como…não sabe…talvez ciúmes por ter alguém que ela esperava, devia estar louco… bem louco.

\- Não… eu só disse aquilo para ele me deixar, talvez se soubesse que podia aparecer alguém o tivesse impedido. Estavas a pensar onde?

\- Onde o quê? – Diz distraído

\- Perguntaste-me se queria comer algo, não foi? Perguntei-te onde – diz com alegria… não era um encontro mas… não era tão distante e iria aproveitar a oportunidade do destino.

\- Que tal aquela geladaria? – Pergunta apontando – acho que nunca lá entrei e sei que gostas de gelado

\- Sabes a custo de me acusares que ficaria um odango se comesse – diz de nariz empinado

\- Tens razão gomen – diz sorrindo – é engraçado ultimamente não temos discutido

\- Deve ser a época – diz num sorriso – é começo da primavera, as c cerejeiras em flor, deve ser isso – diz entrando e sentaram-se numa mesa perto da montra

\- Quantas bolas odango? – Brinca e ela morde o lábio para não retribuir

\- 3 Estão óptimas – diz e ele começa a rir-se pelo tom de voz dela – não comeces senão se vai as tréguas

\- Não estou a gozar, gostei da maneira que te controlaste. Sabores? – E ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao menu

\- Escolhe tu – diz encolhendo os ombros fechando o menu – já discutiste tanto sobre os meus hábitos alimentares. Deves saber os meus sabores favoritos – diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Bem visto – diz sorrindo – que tal: chocolate, brownie e bombom chocolate – e isso fê-la sorrir – topping chocolate e alguns morangos

\- Agora é que me vou tornar odango mesmo – diz rindo-se – aceito… se tiver um pouco de pedaços de chocolate

\- Viciada em chocolate? – Diz e ela assente – finalmente descobrimos algo da qual não podemos discutir… eu também adoro chocolate

\- Vais pedir o mesmo então? – Diz divertida com o ambiente

\- Acho… que até vou – diz divertido – nunca recuso uma dose grande de chocolate

Chegou duas taças quase de imediato e Usagi se estava a divertir-se com as coisa que ele contava.

\- Agora podes dizer o que se passa? – Diz Mamoru apanhando-a de surpresa, ainda tinha jeito para descobrir quando falar com ela sobre problemas.

\- Bem… – o que diria? Ele é o problema. Não tê-lo com ela talvez – tenho uma colega de escola que está com um grave problema de amor – tenta Usagi – achou que eu devia dar-lhe um conselho mas não consegui, disse-lhe que diria amanhã e não sei o que dizer

\- É assim tão grave? – Diz e ela olha-o, ele tinha aconselhado antes porque não aconselha-la agora?

\- Bem… ela tinha uma pessoa de quem ela gostava e segundo ela sabe ele também gostava dela. O problema é que antes de se entenderem, ele teve…um acidente – modifica a batalha contra o dark kingdom – e ficou sem memórias recentes

\- Uma amnésia? – Pergunta interessado comendo o gelado

\- Sim… mas antes eles eram… amigos e agora ele só lembra desse tempo antes de gostar dela. Ela não sabe se a amnésia vai durar muito, pouco ou se é permanente. E pior é que ela está dividida: por um lado não lhe quer dizer que ele a amou porque não quer…

\- Obriga-lo – tenta Mamoru concentrado

\- Sim… é essa a palavra correcta, não quer obriga-lo a gostar dela por ter gostado mas por outro…

\- Ela está a sofrer por ele ser-lhe indiferente – completa Mamoru e ela sorri-lhe… era tão fácil falar com ele.

\- Exacto – diz com um gesto da mão – ela sente-se em baixo por ele só lhe tratar como uma amiga bem distante que era a relação que tinham antes de perceberem que gostavam um do outro. Não sei o que lhe dizer. Se fosses tu, o que farias?

\- É complicado – admite Mamoru mas estranhara o olhar expectante e esperançoso dela – mas…se ela tem provas que ele a amou de certeza que mesmo que ele se lembre de tudo, deve sentir qualquer coisa por ela. Acho que se fosse eu, não obrigava, contando tudo mas tentava arranjar maneira de lhe mostrar que ele a amou. Como por exemplo: locais, momentos, etc.

\- Achas? – Diz esperançada

\- Se fosse eu e amasse essa pessoa faria de tudo para vê-la feliz mas tentaria fazer uma última tentativa para ele se relembrar

\- Nunca pensei que fosses um romântico incurável – tenta desanuviar Usagi, por momentos estava ali o Mamoru romântico, o seu querido tuxedo kamen.

\- Acho que só temos um grande amor na vida e a tua colega está a demonstrar amar muito essa pessoa em questão. Poucas teriam tanta coragem. Gostaria de encontrar alguém que gostasse tanto de mim assim – diz Mamoru mas reparara que Usagi corara… achara estranho mas estranhamente um sorriso encantador ficara plantado nos lábios dela… ela era linda a sorrir, espantar essa ideia da cabeça… estava a endoidecer… estava a apaixonar-se pela Usagi? – Os teus guarda-costas?

\- Nani? – Diz num pulo… ele chamara isso aos shinnestu no passado

\- Os teus amigos? Deviam ter previsto que aquele estupor te seguiria

\- Ah… estão nas suas vidas, não podem estar sempre a seguir-me – diz comendo o gelado com vontade, recuperara até o apetite pelas palavras do Mamoru – não posso faze-los de meus babysiters – diz fazendo um gesto com a colher – é um trabalho penoso tomar conta de mim

\- Não é assim tão penoso, até é bastante agradável tomar conta de ti

\- Isso é um elogio demasiado grande teu para mim… não me chamares de baka ou algo do estilo durante mais de uma semana é algo impressionante

\- Estou a descobrir uma nova Usagi – diz sorrindo uma não tão impulsiva

\- Está bem… e tu estás menos baka… devo admitir – diz sorrindo – vais ao piquenique

\- Da faculdade? – Diz comendo o resto do gelado… era capaz de ter sido demasiado gelado até para ele mas tinha valido a pena – sim amanhã

\- Nós também… vamos encontrar-nos muitos lá entre eles o Shinta. Porque não vens também?

\- Passar um dia chato com colegas e aborrecer-me e um dia com metade de adolescentes do 8º ano mas divertido? É uma escolha dificílima – diz e observa Usagi a olhar para ele expectante – acho que terei de recusar uma conversa sobre a anatomia humana

\- Obrigada – diz num impulso e o abraça mas logo percebe e se afasta – gomenasai

\- Não te preocupes – diz o abraço além de ter sido bom, parecia-lhe familiar – vais para casa?

\- Sim, acho que tenho algo para fazer da escola mas não me lembro o que era

\- Então levo-te – diz e isso espantou-a – ainda pode andar por aí esse rapaz e eu não ficaria bem se não te deixasse em segurança em casa.

\- Então… domo arigatô – diz num sorriso e levantando-se com ele saem da geladaria depois de pagarem e saem para a rua e passam por uma família – tenho saudades deles

\- O quê? – Diz para ela

\- Gomen…pensava alto – diz olhando de novo para a família – a minha família está fora há algum tempo só falo com eles por telefone e sei que vão aumentar a estadia até ao inverno – diz tristemente – o Kenishi vai dar 2 berros quando souber que ficarei sozinha mais meses

\- Tu não estás sozinha – diz Mamoru de repente e ela olha-o perplexa – tens os teus amigos e isso por enquanto basta mas concordo que os teus pais estão a ser irresponsáveis por deixar-te sozinha

\- Por ter 14 anos? – Diz curiosa

\- Também…por mais normal e pouco problemática és adolescentes e ficas sozinha até de noite em casa…

\- Os rapazes passam por lá – era verdade mas propriamente não era indefesa, era a sailor moon.

\- Hum… – diz tirando um papel da mala e escreve algo num papel – toma. Se algum dia, precisares

\- O que é? – Diz vendo dois conjuntos de números

\- O meu telemóvel e o de casa – diz sério – se algum dia achares que estás em perigo ou simplesmente sentes-te sozinha, liga

\- Arigatô – diz olhando para o papel… guardaria aquele papel coma vida dela – chegámos – diz vendo a casa dela à frente dela – muito obrigada – diz sorrindo – e levarei o teu conselho, se precisar ligarei

\- Eu quero mesmo que tu sigas – diz dando-lhe um repentino beijo na testa – toma conta de ti

\- Claro… – diz com o coração a saltar no peito – sayonara

\- Sayonara – diz indo embora – até manhã

\- Até manhã – diz com a mão e fica parada na porta da casa dela

\- Aquele era o Mamoru-san? – Diz Luna chegando `porta

\- hum-hum – diz sem tirar os olhos do caminho

\- saíram, trouxe-te a casa e ainda te deu um beijo na testa? – diz a sorrir - estão a sair juntos?

\- Não! – diz saindo do transe – eu estava na rua quando o Seijiruu apanhou-me – diz indo para o jardim

\- esse estupor – diz horrorizada – ele fez-te mal?

\- não teve tempo pois fui salva pelo Mamoru – explica vendo a gata apaziguar – ele levou-me a uma geladaria – diz abrindo a porta – como se fosse para acalmar já que estava alterada, falamos um pouco como por exemplo do piquenique de amanhã – explica entrando em casa – depois ele teve receio que o Seijiruu me tivesse seguido e esperasse que ficasse sozinha para voltar à carga e trouxe-me a casa – resume Usagi – é só isso…para ele eu só sou uma amiga

\- uma amiga… especial talvez – repara Luna feliz – a maneira que te olhou antes de te dar um beijo na testa foi… especial.

\- não me dês esperanças, Luna – diz sentando-se num suspiro – mas soube-me bem… estar com ele…

\- salva pelo príncipe – diz Luna já aliviada – mesmo agora ele salva-te. É lindo de se ver. Parece um conto de fadas

\- antigamente também parecia e acabou mesmo mal – diz tentando afastar as imagens da destruição do milénio – tenho de me concentrar

noutro lado:

\- então até para a semana – diz Taka ao sair de um edifício para vários colegas. Precisava de espairecer… estava atolado de trabalho e os inimigos também não ajudavam… estavam mais fortes e mais rápidos e aquele Seijiruu, tinha de investiga-lo a fundo…. Não gostara da maneira que ele olha a princesa não sabe o que é mas tem de descobrir o que aquele Seijiruu tem a ver com o novo inimigo. Caminhava em direcção a um café e ao lado dele passa alguém conhecido

\- és a Mizuno Ami, não és – diz num sorriso

\- hum…Taka não é? – diz reconhecendo-o – é amigo da Usagi-chan

\- sim… sou eu mesmo – diz… era bom reencontrar quem amámos mas o não podermos confessar essa alegria é que é mortificada – como estás?

\- bem… a Mako-chan? – pergunta preocupada – ainda não veio às aulas e soube que foi ao hospital

\- ela está bem… achámos que devíamos obriga-la a ficar em casa um dia – sem contar que depois de sair do hospital ficou sem energia de novo devido ao último ataque… - amanhã vem ao piquenique. Também vens?

\- sim… vou com a Naru-chan e a Usagi-chan – diz… achava estranho sentir-se tão bem com aquele desconhecido…é como se o conhecesse de outro tempo – também vai?

\- trata-me por tu – diz divertido – não tenho tanta diferença de idade – diz numa careta – mas sim vamos os rapazes todos.

\- ah… posso levar uma amiga? – pergunta Ami – ela conheci-a há pouco tempo e queria leva-la para vos conhecer

\- claro… quantos mais melhor… será mais divertido. Se não me falha pelo menos já somos mais que 10

\- ainda bem… então até manhã – diz indo embora

\- até manhã – diz num sorriso

No salão de jogos

\- onde está o chiba – diz Shinta ouvindo a campainha – lá estás tu. O que te deu não apareceste para o trabalho

\- estive ocupado a proteger a Usagi-chan – diz e isso logo alarmou os outros dois que quase se puseram em cima dele

\- o que aconteceu? – exigiu Motoki com olhar assassino que surpreendeu Mamoru

\- aquele rapaz o Seijiruu, a importou e eu tive de lhe dar um susto – e isso fez Shinta saltar do banco e ir buscar o telemóvel e ir lá para fora – o que lhe deu?

\- preocupação é isso – diz Motoki ainda demasiado sério – o que lhe fizeste, deste-lhe um excerto?

\- só magoei-lhe e levei a Usagi dali, fomos comer um gelado para passar o tempo e depois levei-a para casa – diz e Motoki respira de alívio

\- graças a kami que tu apareceste – diz e Shinta volta a entrar

\- já alertei os outros e já vão fazer guar… - tosse ao lembrar-se – quer dizer vão tomar conta dela – diz aliviado – obrigado chiba-kou

\- bem… acho que ela em casa está segura – diz tentando-se convencer Mamoru

\- não sei aquele rapaz está mesmo obcecado – diz Shinta guardando o telemóvel – só vê a Usagi à frente e temo pela segurança dela

Mamoru também pensava isso sentira algum lamento por deixa-la sozinha mas faria o que? Entrar? Nem há duas semanas se tratavam como cão e gato e agora dar-se-iam como os melhores amigos? Nem pensar, mas conseguira-a alegrar e isso já lhe aqueceu o coração ao vê-la sorrir e protegida.

Na casa de Usagi:

\- hime! – dizem Charles e Minako a entrarem em disparada dentro da casa

\- hei! – diz Usagi na mesa de estar com os livros de escola – nada de hime!

\- estás bem? – diz Minako ao abraça-la – ele não te fez mal?

\- ele quem? – pergunta Usagi

\- aquele Seijiruu – diz Charles enraivecido

\- como sabem?...Mamoru – diz num murmuro

\- deves dizer Shinta, pois ele ouviu as desculpas de Mamoru por ter faltado a um trabalho e correu para nos ligar

\- ele faltou por minha causa – fica feliz Usagi, ele era importante para ele

\- não é isso que me interessa – diz Charles –se não fosse ele…poderia ter acontecido algo! A partir de agora andarás sempre com pelo menos um de nós, entendido?

\- hei – diz levantando-se – eu já não sou a Serenity para andarem aí a fazer turnos de guarda – diz junto de Charles e apontando-lhe o dedo no peito – e eu ainda mando em vocês todos.

\- a mim não – diz Charles – os meus leais juramentos não foram para ti – diz tirando-lhe o dedo – eu digo que vai ser protegida 24 sobre 24 horas e é isso que vai acontecer – diz chocando Usagi… Charles nunca falara assim nem no milénio, só quem lhe dava sermões era as sailors e a mãe e às vezes Neflite – entendido?

\- sim… Charles tudo bem – diz derrotada – eu peço desculpa pela minha atitude

\- eu sei, Usagi – diz sentando-se ao lado dela – iremos agora concentrar-nos na tua protecção. O Shinta e o Taka estão com a desconfiança que Seijiruu tenha algo a ver com o inimigo

\- talvez… - diz Luna – as recolhas de energia, a maneira que ele olha para a princesa, ela é a maior fonte de energia mais poderosa que temos

\- precisas de ajuda? – pergunta Charles ao ver os trabalhos

\- desde que recuperei as memórias, tornei-me muito mais inteligente. Principalmente a línguas e matemática.

\- tinhas de saber todas as línguas de todos os planetas apesar de a principal língua fosse o que agora chamamos de latim – diz Luna - e a princesa, sim, era óptima em estudos detestava estudar mas tirava notas excelentes

\- então… - pede Minako abrindo a mala – davam-me ajuda? – pergunta aos três e todos se riem e começam a explicar à Minako a matéria

No dia seguinte, foram bem cedo para o piquenique das sakuras, onde já famílias procuravam lugares para esticar a manta

\- hoje é para divertir – diz Makoto e senta-se com Motoki, Usagi, Naru e Minako – os restantes?

\- a Ami diz que foi buscar alguém, os rapazes vêm juntos com o Mamoru-san – diz Minako ao ver o sorriso de Usagi – parece que vamos ter conversa

\- e divertida – concorda Naru – já viram quem vem com a Ami-chan? – diz e viram-se e lá com Ami vinha ninguém menos do que rei.

\- o Shinta vai-se passar – diz Luna com Artemis dentro de um cestinho de gatos

\- isto vai ser um longo almoço – admite Artemis

\- olá meninas – diz Ami – não sabia que vinhas e que as conhecias tão bem – diz para Minako

-é uma longa história – diz Minako –é a menina Ino, não é?

-tratei-me por rei – diz sentando-se na longa toalha – conheci a Ami naquele casting e tornarmo-nos amigas

\- muito prazer, sou o Motoki namorado da Makoto – diz para a convidada

\- e eu sou a Usagi – diz Usagi rindo-se – vais ter muita gente para conhecer, mas se alguém te chatear vai ser posto na linha – diz pensando num rapaz loiro

\- olá, olá – diz Shinta a chegar com Mamoru e fica petrificado ao ver rei – acho que não a conheço – e o resto menos rei, Ami e Mamoru tentam não se rir

\- Shinta, Mamoru-san, esta é a Hino Rei – diz Makoto rindo-se – é a convidada da Ami-chan. Rei-san, o Mamoru é o moreno e o loiro é o Shinta o palhaço do grupo.

\- hei… a quem chamas palhaço? – diz Shinta e fez todos se rirem – e todos concordam – diz ficando tudo escuro, um holofote fica sobre ele e um vento dramático passa por ele – todos me abandonaram…fui esbarrado pelos meus amigos – diz num ar sério – deixem – diz afastando a face com um braço esticado na direcção deles – eu percebo… eu não fui feito para não entrar no mundo de vocês e …

\- Shinta acaba com as cenas dramáticas – diz Kenishi com uma gota estilo anime ao chegar com os outros três – acho que terias êxito como comediante em vez de médico

\- bem… este é o Charles, o Kenishi e o Taka – diz Minako tentando acabar com as gargalhadas – meninos esta é a Rei-san, amiga de Ami e já nossa amiga

\- bem… pelos menos estamos todos – diz Naru a contar – podemos almoçar

\- o que fazes Rei-san? – pergunta descontraidamente Usagi – além de estudar claro.

\- sou sacerdotisa num templo não muito longe

\- ah…é importante – exclama Naru – qual foi o pedido mais estranho que fizeram?

\- no templo? Hum… - diz divertida sentia-se bem com eles – que queriam ser o imperador do Japão – mas o outro também de ser o ranger vermelho também foi óptimo. Se fosse vocês que desejo pediriam? – pergunta e todos pensam seriamente no assunto… a maior parte fora logo que o planeta ficasse em paz mas tentaram pensar noutro

\- eu queria que conseguisse ser médica – diz Ami – é o meu maior sonho

\- com as notas que tens Ami consegues ser o que quiseres – diz Usagi

\- mas falando em notas, Usagi-chan , estás a competir comigo nas notas – diz Ami com um sorriso – o que desejarias para o futuro?

\- estou indecisa… não sei se vou para astronomia ou para ciências politicas… sempre foram duas áreas que me puxaram mas se pudesse escolher um desejo é que todos os vossos desejos se realizassem

\- bem uma astrónoma ou uma diplomata, o mundo estaria perdido mesmo – diz Mamoru que levou com o casaco dela na cara – brinco Usagi

\- não se brinca com as profissões futuras… se assim fosse eu nunca seria tua paciente teria medo que me matasses

\- bem… teria de provar o contrário – diz divertido e com malícia

\- que me salvarias de morrer? Ou que não se brinca com as profissões? – contrapõe Usagi na mesma onda

\- terias dois médicos particulares, eu e o Shinta – diz e Usagi sorri

\- qual tem as melhores notas? – pergunta na diversão

\- sem dúvida o Mamoru – diz Shinta

\- bem… então como só posso ter um médico particular teria de escolher o Mamoru – diz rindo-se – só me contento com o melhor pois… brincar aos médicos estou a ver onde vai chegar – diz Shinta pondo Usagi e Mamoru vermelhos como o ketchup que estava na manta

\- Shinta! – gritam os dois ao mesmo tempo e os outros riem às gargalhadas – vou-te matar

-hei, hei, salva-me Charles – diz pondo-se atrás do primo ao ver os olhares assassinos dos dois.

\- não te ajudo. Metes-te nos problemas depois resolve-os – diz divertido também

\- se bem… que até faziam um parzinho engraçado – contrapõe Minako – a diplomata e o médico dispostos a tentar o mundo – diz e vê o olhar confuso de Usagi – não sei vejo-te na ONU ou na NATO – diz encolhendo os ombros

\- nas ofensivas guerras e paz? – imagina Kenishi – até vejo sim…diplomata Tsukino Usagi do Japão a lutar pelos direitos dos fracos e oprimidos

\- isso é o zorro – diz Ami divertida e todos se riem outra vez

\- porque não damos um passeio? – propõe Taka que preocupava-se que mais uma tirada de Shinta o levasse à forca pelos príncipes

\- porque não? – diz Shinta se levantando – tudo para se salvo destes dois

Arrumaram a toalha e os cestos e começaram a andar para a parte da floresta onde ninguém podia se sentar

\- é lindo – diz rei ao ver uma floresta carregada de cerejeiras.

\- é não e? – diz Taka - o que achas Usagi?

\- hum? – diz absorta…lembrava-se daquele lugar – tenho de ir ali – diz correndo para um sitio e todos a seguem e quando chegam onde está chegam a uma clareira em forma de circulo com um lago no centro… Usagi estava desnorteada por ter chegado precisamente ao sitio da sua memória. Onde fora consolada e onde contra todos se entregara a Endymion. Nunca procuraria ali mas o lago é igual

\- magnifico – diz Charles vendo à volta – parece um mini-paraiso. Como sabias deste lugar?

\- recordações – diz logo – linda recordações

Mamoru olhava para o local e não lhe era estranho apesar de nunca ali ter estado. Olhara para Usagi que se baixara e tocara na água e que tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto mas os olhos marejados de lágrimas que o faziam querer consola-la e descobrir onde já vira esta cena mas não conseguia…

\- é mesmo um lindo lugar – diz Shinta por uns instantes sério e logo se agachou perto de Usagi – deve ser umas inesquecíveis recordações mas tens de aguentar, vais recupera-las brevemente

-arigatô – diz Shinta podia ser o palhaço do grupo mas às vezes era o que dizia a palavra correcta no momento correcto e aquele era o momento que precisava… limpara as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão e se levantara com um sorriso – bem… continuemos o passeio?

\- é uma boa ideia – concorda Taka – temos muito para ver… é um si… - não acabara porque uns gritos se ouviu não muito longe dali

\- o que se terá passado? – pergunta Ami e todos começam a correr na direcção do grito… quando lá chegaram uma gueixa lindíssima estava ali parada mas logo olham para o chão e várias pessoas estavam no chão caídas e logo perceberam que era um cardian mas também pelos braços ramos de arvore

\- e agora? – pergunta Minako a Charles – o Mamoru, a Ami e a rei estão aqui

\- temos de nos separar – diz Charles – tenta convencê-los a esconder e – mas não fora a tempo pois ele fora agarrado

\- Charles – diz Minako preocupada mas é puxada por Makoto – ele… temos de ir salva-lo

\- meninas vão – diz Kenishi – nós ficamos. Mamoru, toma conta delas – diz e os restantes cavaleiros e Motoki saltam para ajudar Charles que debatiam-se para se libertar

\- têm cuidado – diz Usagi sendo tirada dali com as restantes e sendo guiadas até o lago novamente

\- não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada - diz Makoto a Naru

\- se pudéssemos sair sem darem por isso – diz Naru e depois olha para Usagi – usa-chan alguma maneira de sairmos sem os três se aperceberem?

\- não que eu saiba – admite a loira – não aguento mais – diz se levantando e sai dali

\- Usagi – dizem todos incluindo Mamoru

\- ficam aqui, eu vou busca-la – diz Mamoru e sai sendo a perfeita tiragem de Minako e Makoto que logo saem ficando Naru, Ami e rei

\- onde foram todos? - pergunta rei

\- não sei – diz Naru fingindo-se inocente

Na luta:

\- vamos ser vencidos – diz Neflite a tentar se levantar

\- temos de conseguir – diz Zoicite de joelhos

O cardian se aproximava deles, já tinha Charles, Shinta e Motoki presos numa árvore sem energia, se continuassem a retirar energia poderiam morrer.

\- moon tiara action – diz sailor moon mas a tiara não causara nenhum efeito

\- o que fazes aqui? – diz Neflite

\- a proteger-vos, não iria ficar de braços cruzados

\- crescent beam

-supreme thunder

E o monstro gemera de dores pelos ataques

\- o vosso timing é perfeito – diz Zoicite com um sorriso – só é pena o resto da cavalaria não chegar

O cardian recuperara e ia atrás das 3 sailors enquanto os outros dois tentavam libertar os colegas

\- isto está complicado – admite Júpiter – o que se faz contra uma gueixa arvore?

\- queima-se – diz Vénus ironicamente

\- para isso precisa-se da sailor mars e isso não temos – diz sailor moon

\- cuidado – diz Vénus empurrando sailor moon ao chão e é apanhada pelo cardian

\- mina – dizem as duas quando a energia é sugada e ela transforma-se em civil

No lago:

\- temos de fazer algo – diz rei – não podemos estar aqui de braços cruzados

\- e fazíamos o quê? – diz Ami – armávamos em heroínas e iríamos salva-los? Não me parece.

\- mas temos de ir salva-las – diz rei mas uma dor de cabeça começa nela.

\- o que foi Rei-san? – diz Naru preocupada

\- não sei veio uma imagem à cabeça – diz e fica pensativa e sai daquele esconderijo

\- Rei-san – dizem as outras duas e vão atrás dela

\- bem…será que vão recuperar a memória? – pergunta Artemis preocupado

\- não sei mas temos de segui-las – diz Luna e os gatos vão atrás delas

Quando chegam, os 4 shinnestu estavam apanhados com Minako e Makoto também sem energia

\- não – diz sailor moon

\- meu deus, temos de fazer algo – diz Naru e sai do esconderijo – hei monstro, aqui? – diz e começa a correr distraindo enquanto como paisagem mórbida estavam os shinnestu em civis e as sailors Júpiter e Vénus em civis também.

\- temos de protege-la – diz rei de repente

\- quem? Como? – diz Ami

\- Ami-chan, desperta – diz abanando-a – a sailor moon.

\- a sailor moon? – diz confusa

\- sim, a sailor moon, a Usagi e a Serenity , a nossa princesa, desperta… o nosso dever – diz abanando-a e isso reaccionou Ami

\- claro… porque não nos lembramos antes – diz num sorriso Ami – só faltamos nós

\- Naru – diz sailor moon fraca sem energias a tentar levantar-se e Naru estava a ser sugada energia

\- ah. Ah, ah – ouviu-se uma voz e era ann – finalmente recolhemos uma energia considerável para a árvore do mundo negro

\- sabon spray – diz uma voz e tudo ficou numa espécie de nevoeiro

\- fire soul – diz outra voz que cortou as ramas de árvores que agarravam em Naru

\- estes ataques são – diz sailor moon e vê duas figuras

\- desculpem o atraso – diz mercury e mars saltando para a frente de sailor moon

\- sailor moon, o ponto da situação – diz mars e sailor moon sorri

\- péssima – diz levantando-se - a minha tiara não funciona e a cavalaria está toda ko

\- bem agora é melhor – diz Naru – pelo menos temos 8 guardiões e isso é melhor

\- vamos acabar com isto. Fire soul

\- sabon spray – continua mercury – e o monstro desaparece

\- raios… mais duas guerreiras – diz ann – vão ver do que eu sou capaz – diz desaparecendo

\- bem-vindas de volta ao campo de batalha – diz sailor moon abraçando-as – agradeço imenso

\- então…devíamos ter-nos chamado – diz mercury sorrindo

-temos de desperta-los – diz Usagi correndo para os shinnestu e as sailor caídas – minna-san? – diz abanando suavemente cada um

-hum? – diz Shinta tentando-se levantar sem efeito – acho que fico aqui uns minutos. Estou esgotado

-sempre foste um preguiçoso – diz mars e ele logo levanta a cabeça

\- mars? Só podias ser tu… shimata… nem tenho forças para discutir.

\- começaram – diz Charles se levantando lentamente – estão todos bem?

\- um pouco cansados mas sim – diz Naru com Neflite e Motoki ao lado com Makoto e Ami ajudava Taka a se levantar

\- bem…isto é que foi um piquenique! – argumenta Motoki – o chiba?

\- foi atrás da Usagi mas pelos vistos não veio

-será que lhe aconteceu algo? – diz Usagi destranformando-se e sai disparada pelo bosque

\- Usagi – diz mars mas Shinta levanta-se e agarra-lhe no pulso e abana a cabeça…não havia perigo teria de ser ela a busca-lo.

No bosque Mamoru procurar por Usagi mas de repente sentira uma dor de cabeça e caíra no chão

Via-se num palácio lindíssimo branco onde ele dirigia-se

\- príncipe – diz uma figura de cabelo Prateado que ele não via a cara – tem de ter cuidado. Se a rainha Geia descobre que veio para aqui.

\- não sejas medricas Kuncite – diz sorrindo – vais ver a Vénus não?

\- alteza, com todo o respeito, não conseguimos e podemos ver as sailors quando nos apetecer já vós… não creio poder continuar isto. Você está noivo e ela também – diz um de cabelo comprido

\- eu sei que a proteges Neflite mas ambos não queremos estar noivos de outras pessoas. O que achas, Zoicite?

\- eu não acho nada – diz o de cabelos compridos loiros – cada vez é mais perigoso o que fazem

\- acabaste de dar a tua opinião, maninho – diz o de cabelos curtos – eu acho que devíamos apoiar o príncipe

\- Jedite – dizem os três e um de cabelos curtos loiros mais escuro se rira

\- não venhas prometeu – diz Kuncite – tu mais do que ninguém não devias ajuda-lo, és o pajem

\- não sei do que falam - finge estar distraído – olha lá estão as nossa princesas

E lá à frente estavam 6 princesa no campo de flores do palácio. Quatro estavam de 4 cores diferentes: vermelho, azul, verde e laranja. Outra tinha um vestido rosa velho e outra de branco.

\- raios… estão vigiadas pela conselheira e pela aia – diz Jedite, uma de longos cabelos escuros e vestido amarela estava ao lado delas e a aia estava de vestido lilás com cabelo azul-escuro até às costas que podia ser mãe delas.

\- eu sei como – diz Zoicite – psiuuu… Luninha – e a conselheira olhara de um lado para outro até reparar no grupo de rapazes e saíra sem a aia se aperceber.

\- Zoicite, príncipe, rapazes. O que fazem aqui? – diz com braços cruzados

\- nada Luninha. Estás lindíssima – e isso fê-la erguer uma sobrancelha para o guardião – não está por ai o teu namorado?

\- o Artemis matava-os se os visse aqui – diz olhando para a aia – é uma má altura, a éris é a aia mais fiel à rainha, não deixará passar isto em branco sem contar - diz olhando para o rosto dos rapazes

\- Luninha… tu podes arranjar uma desculpa qualquer, não? – diz com olhos suplicantes – és a melhor conselheira do Universo e a rainha nunca desconfiará que tu está a deixar-nos encontrar com as princesa – diz com voz doce – por favos… - e Luna olha para trás para a cara triste da princesa de branco

-está bem…daqui a uma hora na fonte por detrás deste campo…. Vou ver o que posso fazer à éris

\- és um espanto – diz dando um beijo na cara da Luna que corara – já agora diz ao Artemis que também agradeço

\- então vão, vão – diz com as mãos como estivesse a afugenta-los – daqui a uma hora estão lá

Ele acordara com uma voz doce a chama-lo, uma voz doce

\- Mamoru, Mamoru-san – diz a voz e ele abre os olhos e vê Usagi a olhar para ele – kami-sama. O que aconteceu?

\- acho que desmaiei – diz levantando-se para se sentar – e tu estás bem?

\- sim óptima e o resto também as sailor salvaram-nos

\- ai sim? – diz e ela levanta-o e ele apoia-se nela – e como estão?

-um pouco cansados mas terão de descansar e ficam como novos – diz com um sorriso levando-o aonde estão os outros – desculpa o dia, acabou mal

\- não te preocupes… não tens culpa – diz simplesmente

\- já é a segunda vez que vamos a algum lado e somos atacados por car… monstros – diz corrigindo-se a tempo

\- e… já conhecias este lugar? – diz tentando parecer casual

\- uma pessoa especial mo mostrou – diz lembrando-se daquele dia – um dia que eu não estava bem…só isso

\- e essa pessoa é assim tão especial? - diz com algo ácido a subir na garganta

\- sim… há muito tempo foi muito especial. Agora as lembranças são muitas

-sim? – diz irritado…pessoa especial, não pior… pessoa muito especial…queria saber quem era essa pessoa para fazê-lo desaparecer.

\- olá – diz Shinta ao vê-los chegar - para casa?

\- é melhor – diz frio Mamoru ao largar-se de Usagi que ela notou

\- o que se passa com ele? – pergunta Minako a Usagi

\- não sei

\- disseste algo para o chatear?

\- eu? Só disse que aquele lago trazia memórias de uma pessoa muito especial. Ele perguntou-me

\- Tsukino Usagi, sua lenta desmiolada – diz num suspiro ao ver Mamoru a ir-se embora com Shinta – ele está assim por um bom motivo – diz vendo ele fita-las com frialdade

\- qual? – pergunta confusa

\- ciúmes, baka – diz dando-lhe um abanão – ciúmes

\- dele próprio? – diz e Minako sorri

\- pode ter sido ele mas ele não se lembra – diz rindo-se – ele pensa que é outro homem pois não se lembra de ter sido Endymion. Aliás tu própria tens ciúmes de ti própria – diz pondo um dedo no lábios de Usagi antes que ela refutasse – tu tens ciúmes do amor que Mamoru sentiu pela Serenity que és tu própria. A diferença é que tu te lembras e não queres que ele ame o teu passado. Ele não se lembra de ter sido o Endymion e de ter estado contigo naquele local tão romântico. O que leva a pensar…

\- que me refiro a outra pessoa – compreende Usagi – e agora?

\- pelo menos vê pelo lado positivo. Ele tem ciúmes da Usagi e não da Serenity, por isso é bom sinal

-talvez – diz num misto de sentimentos.

Com o Shinta

\- o que foi aquilo? – pergunta Shinta ao sentir o ambiente bem gelado – com a Usagi?

\- sabes quem foi " a pessoa muito especial" dela? – diz e Shinta se controlou para não se rir

\- essa pessoa a amou muito mas agora não interessa. Tens ciúmes? Tens ciúmes de um fantasma do passado? – diz rindo-se

\- e se eu dissesse que sim – diz e Shinta fica sorridente – se eu dissesse que morro de ciúmes?

\- eu diria que não devias… a Usagi já não liga para o fantasma… ela ama alguém que ainda não se apercebeu o que ela sente – diz parando à frente de Mamoru – chiba Mamoru, a Usagi-chan gosta de ti há muito.

\- pára de inventar coisas – diz continuando a caminhar

\- ela gosta de ti demasiado e não quer que tu saibas pois tem medo que a magoes ou pior acabe como na última vez….morto.

\- morto? – e isso parou Mamoru

\- vamos para tua casa e conto-te tudo… mas só se prometeres algo: não duvidarás da minha palavra e mais… não contarás a ninguém o que te vou contar

\- o quê? – diz confuso

\- a história mais romântica e drástica que eu alguma vez conheci. A história sobre as nossas vidas anteriores…


	7. Chapter 7 -

Cap 6: a história do passado da Terra e da Lua

Shinta levara Mamoru a casa, sabia que haveria reunião de guardiões com a princesa pois tinham de juntar as peças todas mas como o príncipe estava combalido era a desculpa ideal… Taka os levara até à porta e prometeu dizer tudo logo que ele voltasse. Ninguém sábia o que ele iria fazer. Sentou Mamoru no sofá e sentou-se ao lado a pensar na melhor maneira de começar.

\- Então? – Diz Mamoru interessado

\- Bem…acho que é melhor veres por ti próprio e não te contar – diz o loiro e tira uma pedra do bolso – isto é uma jadeita, uma pedra preciosa que só existe em poucos locais mas não deste tamanho. Bem… quero que feches os olhos e te concentres na minha voz que ouvirás através das imagens que te voltarão à cabeça. Quero que absorvas tudo o que eu disser e só depois, se tiveres, dúvidas me perguntes pois são minhas memórias que abrirão porta a muitas tuas de certeza. Isto pode demorar pouco ou horas, por isso põe-te confortável.

\- E o que ganho com isso? – Diz Mamoru e Shinta sorri vagamente

\- Além da Usagi? O ponto de vista dela! – Diz e Mamoru fechou os olhos e Shinta deixou a pedra brilhar após umas palavras estranhas e quando Mamoru abriu os olhos estava num palácio em tons doirados e brancos.

\- Onde estou? – Pergunta e Shinta ao seu lado mas com um fato roxo resumiu

\- A tua antiga casa, palácio da terra, governado pela rainha geia… bem… acho que o teu pai tinha falecido numa luta mas eu quando vim para aqui já não existia – diz e uma elegante mulher de longos cabelos pretos, com um vestido doirado e um xaile branco nas costas andava nos jardins um pouco perturbada

\- Rainha? – Dissera uma aia que estava a servir

\- Onde estão? – Pedi para serem pontuais! – Diz e de repente um rapazinho d anos chegara ao pé da rainha – Endymion! O que fazes aqui?

-. Eu queria vê-los… não serão meus guardiões? – Diz e a aia disfarçou um sorriso com a mão.

\- Está bem mas… atrás de mim por favor – diz e Mamoru reconheceu o miúdo

\- Sou eu? – Diz e Shinta assente

\- Sim… hoje foi o dia que os príncipes mais poderosos receberam os seus guardiões. A princesa da lua também recebera apesar de só ter 5 anos. Mas fora uma medida extraordinária devido ao poder imenso da princesa… digamos que não posso mostrar porque não tive presente.

\- Referes-te à princesa da lua…aquela da lenda.

\- Do milénio, sim. Admito que eu pus o livro na mala para te pressionar um pouco a lembrar mas acho que tem de ser mais rápido. Olha agora vais ver.

E no lugar vira 3 carruagens a chegar e de lá 3 famílias reais saíram acompanhadas dos seus filhos que pouco ou nada distanciavam da idade do jovem príncipe.

\- Eu rei Cornélius apresento o meu filho Kuncite para servir ao jovem príncipe – e o filho tendo cabelo prateado, aparentava 12 ou 13 anos mas já tinha um ar superior de quem fora treinado desde pequeno para o seu dever.

\- Bem… aquele já era sério desde pequeno – comenta Shinta se rindo ao lado de Mamoru

\- Agradeço Cornélius pela vossa lealdade – disse rainha geia – Kuncite príncipe do oeste concedo-te por seres o mais velho o lugar de líder dos guardiões do meu filho

\- Será uma honra – diz o pequeno líder

\- É me conhecido de algum lado – diz Mamoru

-põe-lhe mais uns 10 anos e reconhecerás! – Diz Shinta a sorrir

\- Eu, rei Karmian, apresento o meu filho Neflite para servir o jovem príncipe – e de lá um rapaz de 10 ou 11 anos de cabelo comprido castanho se referenciara.

\- Agradeço Karmian pela vossa lealdade – disse novamente a rainha – Neflite príncipe do Norte concedo-te a honra de seres um dos guardiões do meu filho

\- Será uma honra, rainha geia – diz o pequeno numa enorme reverência respeitosa

\- Tanta altivez – brinca Shinta e Mamoru sorri

\- Lembra-me o professor Vanderlei – e isso Shinta olha para ele

\- Vamos ver o resto – diz Shinta

\- Eu rei Sirius rei do sul e a minha mulher rainha Zaraida do este rainha apresentamos os nossos filhos Zoicite e Jedite para servir o jovem príncipe

\- Rei e rainha, agradeço a total honra de me concederem os vosso dois filhos – diz a rainha doirada – os dois príncipes ambos loiros avançaram, um de cabelo comprido que deveria ter 10 anos e outro de cabelo curto da idade do príncipe – Zoicite príncipe do sul e Jedite príncipe do este concedo-vos a honra de serem dois dos guardiões do meu filho

\- Será uma honra rainha geia – diz Zoicite e quando Jedite ia reverenciar e quase se desequilibra-se tendo o pai dele o olhado quase com irritação

\- E com o poder que me foi ordenado por luz a deusa superiora e pelas minhas antecessoras concedo-vos o nome de Shinnestu: Os guardiões dos 4 elementos e dos 4 pontos cardiais. Concedo-vos a segurança futura do meu filho Endymion pelo que vão jurar lealdade eterna e pela vossa vida que irão proteger o Endymion sem hesitar nem duvidar?

\- Eu juro – dizem os 4 nem metade conscientes do que isso quereria dizer

-era maravilhoso o quão ingénuos éramos – diz Shinta num suspiro – era uma brincadeira naquele tempo brincávamos aos príncipes e cavaleiros sem saber que talvez dali a 10 anos estávamos a quebrar a nossa lealdade a ele e a quem amávamos

\- O que dizes? – Diz Mamoru e a imagem esvaneceu-se e tornou-se mais nítida… teria passado muitos anos

\- Bem… passaram-se 9 anos – diz Shinta – e estávamos num treino de esgrima – e ali via-se uma sailor de armadura doirada, outra de cabelos curtos que treinavam juntamente com os 4 shinnestu e com o príncipe

\- Aquele…sou eu – diz Mamoru começando a reconhecer-se se e às personagens – e és tu, o Taka, o Kenishi e o Charles

-sim… aquela sailor loira era uma outer sailor que tomava conta do sistema solar exterior, não me lembro do nome dela mas ela fora das primeiras a serem chamadas. A nossa professora era uma sailor de outra galáxia mas como podes ver eu também não me lembro muito bem de tudo, hoje é um dia importante pois haverá duas novas alunas

\- Meninos, muito bem, intervalo – diz a professora até que vai direitinha a uma árvore – o que fazem aqui?

\- Viemos provar que merecemos aulas – diz a de cabelos compridos com laço

-ainda tu talvez mas ela não – diz apontando para a loira de odangos – ela não tem capacidades para isso

\- Princesa – dizem a outra sailor, Kuncite e Neflite ao mesmo tempo – Vénus

-parecem que treinaram – diz Vénus encolhendo os ombros – sim somos nós. Temos ordens da Queen Serenity, para treinarmos com vocês

\- Deves achar que isto é uma brincadeira – diz a sailor – não tolero isto… não tem condições

\- Sensei – tenta Kuncite – a Vénus tem de treinar pela espada das sailor guardiães e a princesa… digamos que tem habilidade para a espada.

\- Sim? – Pergunta a sensei interessada – Serenity-sama luta comigo

\- O quê? – Dizem os outros 3 shinnestu e o príncipe

\- Acho que a princesa… – tenta Vénus

\- Deixa Vénus – diz a princesa irritada – se isso é preciso, eu faço. Não me escondo em ordens de rainhas. Kuncite…por favor empresta-me a espada?

\- Hã… – diz olhando para a princesa, Vénus e a sensei alternadamente

\- Eu autorizo – diz a sensei e o prateado dá a espada à princesa

\- Boa sorte – diz apreensivo

-mas dão a uma princesa uma espada? – Diz Mamoru surpreso

\- Vais ver o que vai acontecer – diz Shinta esfregando as mãos em antecipação

\- Se me venceres, entras – diz a sensei e Jedite do passado quase ficou paralisado

-sensei – dei Neflite – a Serenity-hime não é…

\- Cale-se – diz a sensei e põe-se em posição – pronta princesinha?

\- Sempre – diz e põe-se em posição e começam a tocar-se mutuamente

\- Uau – diz Zoicite surpreso – quem diria?

\- O pai da princesa era ex-guarda-real portanto corre-lhe nas veias – diz Kuncite sem desviar o olhar da luta

\- Quem é a corajosa? – Diz Endymion interessado

\- É a Serenity-hime da lua – diz Neflite preocupado com a princesa – nunca diria que lutava tão bem

\- A princesa da lua? – Diz Endymion surpreso

Mas de repente a princesa cai e a sensei põe a espada junto ao pescoço da princesa

\- Princesa – diz Vénus preocupada

-perdi – diz a princesa e vê a sensei guardar a espada – desculpa incomoda-la então – e levanta-se

\- Amanhã venha às 8 da manhã – diz e a princesa fica surpresa e os outros também – e venha preparada para um treino duro.

\- Quer dizer… que aceita-me? – Diz surpresa

\- Precisa de limar algumas arestas mas não está mau para uma guerreira sem treino e admito que lutas melhor que muitos destes alunos e isso surpreende-me numa princesa principalmente sendo a princesa da lua… que me lembre as princesas da lua nunca gostaram de lutar apesar de terem poderes…se tiver aulas…talvez…seja melhor que eu

\- Obrigada sensei – diz sorridente – estarei cá

\- E tu Vénus…também. Com uma princesa destas deves mesmo ter de lutar para protege-la – diz com um sorriso – digam à rainha que eu darei as aulas

\- Claro, sensei – diz feliz a guerreira

\- Vocês continuem a treinar – diz para os outros

\- Então? – Diz Shinta – surpreso

\- Aquela princesa… é a mesma do meu sonho e parece-se com alguém…

\- Parece? – Diz misterioso – claro que parece baka. Bem a princesa lutou connosco uns tempos e tornou-se das melhores alunas

\- Por hoje chega – diz a sensei – terei de ir hoje mais cedo – e ela e a outra guerreira vão-se embora

\- Vénus…fiquem um bocado – diz Kuncite – ainda falta algum tempo de aula e as restantes não darão por isso. E estarão protegidas

\- Vá lá v-chan – diz a princesa – é só um pouco… nunca me deixas ficar nem um bocado – diz e a guerreira sorri

\- Está bem – diz e princesa a abraça e diz um obrigado

\- Bem…vamos dar um passeio aos jardins do palácio e ninguém melhor que o endy para mostrar não é? – Diz jedite numa cotovelada a Endymion pondo o príncipe atrapalhado

-acho que sim – diz confuso e corado

\- Serenity-hime… o que levou a rainha pedir-lhe para ter aulas? – Pergunta Neflite andando ao mesmo tempo

\- Bem… acho que as guerreiras estão muito atrasadas nos treinos o que levou que eu tivesse de treinar…acho que aproveitando as capacidades do meu falecido pai

-também é sailor não? – Diz Zoicite se sentando num banco de pedra

\- Sim, sou. Por favor…não me tratem por princesa nem por você… se estamos sozinhos podem me tratar por tu

\- Está bem Serenity – diz Jedite levando um carolo do irmão – o que foi? Foi ela que pediu

\- Sim não o tratem assim

\- Está bem. São quantas guerreiras? – Pergunta Kuncite interessado

-oito – responde Vénus…já há meses que treinavam que tinham confiança uns nos outros – 4 exteriores que têm a função de proteger o sistema solar e quatro contando comigo que a missão é proteger a princesa

\- Digamos que pelos vistos a princesa não precisa de ser muito protegida – diz Endymion e Serenity sorri

\- Se tivesses como mãe a minha mãe então neste momento estarias encurralado no palácio com 100 guardas a guardar a porta de entrada

\- Ela é tão protectora? A minha não tanto – diz e Jedite sorri

\- Porque tu és irresponsável e não tens o dever de proteger todo o sistema solar. Toda a gente sabe que as princesas lunares têm um grande dever sobre o universo

\- É verdade – diz Vénus mas de repente se vê mais 3 guerreiras – lá vem elas – diz num sussurro

-Vénus…temos de ir ao palácio de imediato – diz mars – a rainha chama para uma reunião

\- Reunião? – Diz pensativa – não me lembro de

\- E princesa… de imediato para as aulas… a conselheira Luna está à sua espera para a aula de diplomacia – diz Mercury – e

Enquanto isso a princesa fazia caretas para os shinnestu e o príncipe que quase se riam com as caretas

\- e blá, blá, blá – diz a princesa – está bem. Que diplomacia tenho de estudar? Aquela que devo fazer encafuada dentro do palácio sem nunca ter saído? Como sei se aquele planeta tem fome ou se está prospero? Os registos estão muito atrasados… já quase ninguém vai a Plutão e ninguém vai a Nemésis. E como querem que seja uma rainha justa? – e isso deixou a azul com a boca aberta a tentar arranjar resposta

\- boa resposta princesa – diz uma quarta figura – meninas… a rainha chama-vos agora e… sere… temos de ir

\- mas Lady gaia – diz Júpiter – a princesa

\- tem de ir às aulas? Mas vocês é para ir de imediato ter com a rainha, já – diz e as 4 sailors reviraram os olhos e deram as mãos e desapareceram no ar com 4 rastos de luz.

\- obrigada gaia - diz a princesa

\- as aulas de Luna são obrigatórias… se não ele não nos deixa aquelas brechas para irmos onde queremos

\- eu sei, adoro Luna – diz sorridente – gaia, estes são o Neflite, Jedite, Kuncite, Zoicite e o príncipe Endymion. Meninos a gaia é minha prima.

\- muito prazer – diz gaia

\- é a Naru – diz Mamoru – e as outras são as sailors

\- é verdade mais concretamente as anteriores reencarnações das sailor…agora.. quero que te concentres e tentes te lembrar de algo.

-eu? – diz confuso mas tenta se concentrar e apareceu um palácio branco – aqui é…

\- milénio prateado, palácio da princesa e da rainha da lua… olha ali está a princesa

\- Serenity – diz Júpiter a ela – não devias estar a treinar?

\- estou ocupada – diz a princesa escrevendo

\- alguma carta? – diz curiosa

\- tratado, melhor dizendo. Além de aulas, Luna obriga-me a escrever tratados reais quase todos os meses. São fictícios mas…

\- hime, hime – diz um homem de branco e cabelo comprido branco – vem aí uma expedição terrestre…precisamos de si imediatamente

\- Artemis? A minha mãe? – pergunta confusa

\- a sua mãe pediu a sua comparência, Serenity-hime – diz uma voz que ela logo sorriu

\- príncipe Endymion, andar no palácio sem autorização pode levar a ordens imediatas de prisão – brinca a princesa e recebe uma mão do príncipe

\- não se preocupe princesa… a autorização foi dada pela sua mãe – diz e a princesa aceita a mão dele e este beijou a mão dela e o sorriso aumentou – a minha mãe e eu viemos com os shinnestu e o prometeu numa… férias um pouco repentinas

\- o que aconteceu? – diz a loira princesa – o que aconteceu Endymion… a minha mãe ter autorizado a casa real terrestre a vir para cá é porque houve algo grave

\- houve um grave incêndio no palácio e a minha mãe estava um pouco ferida…pedimos ajuda e logo foi respondida pela lua…foi prestada ajuda imediata por isso estamos aqui..

\- e o autor do incêndio? Está preso? – diz preocupada olhando-o de alto a baixo se via algum ferimento

\- não sabemos quem foi mas está o sistema solar em alerta… nós ficaremos aqui uns meses…

\- bem tenho de ir… com licença príncipe, princesa – diz Júpiter e empurra o conselheiro que reclamava que a princesa ainda tinha de ir à sala do trono.

\- meses? – diz a princesa

\- algum problema? – diz confuso

\- não…nenhum mesmo…fico contente que venhas para aqui para poder estar mais tempo contigo… quero dizer…tornámo-nos amigos…e…

\- também fico contente – diz ao ver o corado da princesa – mas não concordo que sejamos amigos – e isso logo alarmou a princesa – para mim Serenity és mais que isso… estes meses que estivemos juntos nas aulas foram os melhores da minha vida. Não consigo esquecer a primeira vez que te vi. Eu… estou apaixonado por ti… sei que não devia… que é proibido mas… - não terminara a princesa o abraça fortemente

\- eu também sinto o mesmo Endymion… tentei negar à quase um ano que estou nas aulas mas desde cedo que vou de propósito só para te poder ver e falar contigo…sempre amei o teu planeta e apaixonei-me por ti… faria de tudo para poder-mos estar juntos mas…

\- havemos de arranjar uma solução – diz e dos olhos da princesa caíam lágrimas ao olhar para ele - tentamos aproveitar este tempo dado pelo destino – diz com uma mão na face

\- Endymion – diz e aproximam-se e beijam-se ternamente

-esta memória - diz Mamoru

\- é tua… como viste , eu não estava lá… tu eras Endymion…e a princesa.. – diz quando vê a face de Mamoru a iluminar-se

\- era a Usagi – diz lembrando-se

\- são bem parecidas não? – diz Shinta – mas acho que já lembraste o essencial. Como te lembras a princesa e o príncipe amavam-se mas não podiam estar juntos… a desculpa era a luta mas a verdade era outra… estiveram 6 meses juntos na lua. As sailors, os shinnestu, a gaia e prometeu conviveram também e fizeram os seus parzinhos: gaia e Neflite, prometeu com Júpiter, mercúrio com Zoicite, Vénus com Kuncite mas esses já andavam a namoriscar e Jedite com mars mas apesar de depois estarem separados por centenas de milhares de quilómetros, eles viam-se de vez em quando, principalmente a Serenity e o Endymion.

\- baka – diz num suspiro – a pessoa especial – diz e Shinta gargalha

\- eras tu… mas lembraste-te da destruição do milénio?

\- sim… - diz olhando pensativo – foi a Beryl que destruiu o milénio – foi ela que abriu o selo? – diz já em casa

\- mais ou menos. Tu e a princesa quebraram a regra dos cristais que metade do poder do selo e a escuridão distribuiu o seu poder. Uma parte da qual chamamos Metália ficou na terra mas sozinha não tinha poder, digamos que os ciúmes da Beryl despertou Metalia que usando-a como "cobaia" ou melhor meia "cobaia" pois ela também queria aliou-se a ela usando o seu próprio corpo. Conseguiu dominar-nos só tu e o prometeu e a rainha resistiram. O prometeu faleceu ao proteger a tua viagem à lua impedindo-nos enquanto tu avisavas os lunares e a tua mãe faleceu na batalha. Depois nós fomos à lua e… aconteceu tudo o que te lembras. A rainha desejou-nos uma nova vida a todos nós e levou-nos para o futuro. Nós renascemos como vocês em humanos normais mas os nossos poderes de generais foram usados pela Beryl trazendo-nos de volta para o mal. Quando no presente nos destruíram as nossas almas ficaram latentes até à batalha final.

\- eu lembro-me de tudo mas não sei o que aconteceu após sacrificar-me pela Usagi na batalha.

\- tu faleceste, a sailor moon foi lutar contra a Beryl fundida com a Metália. A sailor moon venceu-a quase à custa da própria vida. Pediu o desejo de voltarmos à vida. As sailors regressaram tal como tu sem memórias e nós resgatamo-la para o Japão e tratamos dos ferimentos. Já passou 4 meses desde essa batalha e desde ai ela lembra-se de tudo.

\- e porquê não me disse nada? – diz revoltado Mamoru

\- primeiro queria dar-vos uma vida normal, segundo tinha medo que repetisse as cenas que ela vira no ponto d. e terceiro e mais complicado…

\- complicado? – diz Mamoru confuso

\- digamos que … ela se apaixonou por ti novamente ou seja… ela como Usagi sem ainda saber que eras o Endymion se apaixonou por ti. Ela teme que tu a ames não por ser a Tsukino Usagi mas a princesa Serenity. E antes que fales – diz interrompendo Mamoru antes que ele respondesse – ela tem razão nas suas dúvidas. Tu salvavas a sailor moon como Tuxedo Kamen automaticamente, depois logo que te feriste gravemente soubeste que ela era a princesa Serenity que sempre vias em sonhos, depois foste raptado, blá, blá, blá… ou seja… ela nunca soube que afinal amas.

\- eu poderia ter a mesma duvida – diz Mamoru na defensiva

\- e tens toda a razão mas acho que ela provou milhares de vezes que gosta do Mamoru e não do Endymion. Ela só precisa de um sinal teu … que a amas como Usagi e não como as outras identidades. Agora que te lembras de tudo acho que saberás como ela está a sentir-se desde o pólo norte.

\- acho que sim – admite Mamoru – o que devo fazer?

\- acho que devias ir ter com ela mas não lhe digas que te lembras de tudo…dá-lhe tempo e talvez possas ter uma relação com ela sem os fantasmas do passado. – diz levantando-se

\- Shinta? – diz e o loiro parou e olhou para ele – agradece a todos por proteger a vida de Usagi

\- nós estamos em divida para com ela. Se não fosse ela neste momento nem estávamos vivos e nem tínhamos oportunidade de viver uma vida nova. Mas… tenta não magoa-la. Ela está instável até como guerreira, ela está a precisar de todos nós…não a magoes

\- nunca a magoaria – diz e Shinta sai do apartamento com um sorriso… pouco a pouco as coisas estão a arranjar-se. Só quer um futuro feliz para os príncipes.


	8. Chapter 8 - a reconciliação

Cap 7: a reconciliação

Enquanto Shinta contava tudo, o resto estava noutro lado mais concretamente na casa da princesa da lua

\- Bem… vamos começar com esta reunião – diz Charles – primeiro ponto: nós todos incluindo Shinta que não está cá, queremos pedir perdão a todos vocês. Sei que fomos perdoados pela princesa mas acho que a traição tanto foi para ela como para vocês

\- Salta esse assunto – diz rei – porque nós compreendemos. Acho que mesmo que não compreendêssemos a divida por tomar conta da princesa em nosso lugar pagava tudo.

\- O segundo assunto – corta Taka ao ver que Charles ia falar – o novo inimigo

\- Sabem quem ele é? – Pergunta Ami

\- Não… sabemos que retira energia aos humanos, recolhe-a e que usa o que eles chamam de cardians para esse fim. São dois: um masculino e um feminino. Aliás sabemos que têm a mesma energia obscura do meteoro do mês passado

\- Oh… eu lembro-me – admite Makoto – onde nos encontramos.

\- Sim – admite Kenishi – só sabemos isso

\- Espera… e o seijiruu? – Pergunta Luna

\- O aluno lá da escola? – Pergunta Ami

\- Sim… a flauta tem algo de errado – admite Usagi – sinto-me como se estivesse presa dentro de mim… e até com ele. Algo com ele não me inspira confiança

\- Claro… persegue-te por todo o lado – diz Naru

\- Já pensaram se ele não é o inimigo? – Pergunta de repente rei e Usagi olha-a espantada

\- Ele seria tão evidente? – Pergunta e Taka acena que sim

\- Já pensei sim. Eu acho que o seijiruu não é mais ninguém do que ail

\- E a irmã saberá? – Pergunta Usagi perplexa

\- Claro – diz Minako concordando com Taka – seria a ann, não? Já repararam que eles vieram pela mesma altura do meteorito? E melhor! Naquele dia do centro de realidade virtual que todos foram apanhados pelas equipas de resgate mas eles não estavam em lado nenhum?

\- Então… o seijiruu é o inimigo, supõem-se. E o que quer de mim? – Pergunta Usagi

\- Energia – exaspera Kenishi – Usagi és a maior fonte de energia que há neste planeta. Aliás, nós todos somos maiores fontes de energia por sermos guerreiros. Acho que têm razão e por isso acho que devemos seguir o plano de Charles.

\- Que é? – Pergunta Ami interessada

\- Vigilância permanente 24 a 24 horas na Usagi – diz Charles para amuo de Usagi – eu mesmo sem desconfiar das origens malignas de seijiruu já o ia fazer. Parece obcecado em arranjar maneira de encontrar a Usagi sozinha sem nós.

\- Sei me arranjar sozinha – diz com os braços cruzados

\- Como naquele dia com o chiba? – Diz Charles – se não fosse ele sabe-se lá o que seijiruu te podia fazer

\- São uns exagerados – diz e Taka recebe uma mensagem e sorri para o monitor do telemóvel.

-boas noticias? – Pergunta Ami e Taka lhe sorri pondo-a corada

\- Ah… tem a ver com o trabalho lá do teatro – atrapalha-se Taka – meninos tenho de sair deixo-vos com a Usagi para mais questões

\- Eu também vou, tenho uma reunião na escola – diz Kenishi – ficas Naru?

-sim fico – diz num sorriso

\- Eu também – diz Charles – tenho uma aula para dar. Tomem conta da princesa chata que têm à vossa frente

\- Chato és tu – diz Usagi mas a rir-se ao mesmo tempo

Quando os rapazes saem ficam as guerreiras e os gatos

\- Bem… há muito que isto não acontecia – admite Makoto

\- Estás bem Usagi? – Diz Ami e Usagi sorri

\- Um pouco triste por ser tão trapalhona que têm de voltar a proteger-me mas sem ser isso fico contente por estarem todas aqui.

\- Quem diria que a Usagi tonta iria conseguir destruir a dark kingdom e safar-se sozinha – diz rei a rir-se

\- Eu sei que tinhas poucas esperanças em mim mas agora vejo que era pior – diz Usagi com pose e todas se riem

\- e o mamoru-san? - Diz rei interessada

\- Não, não se lembra. Mas não sei se quero que ele se lembre de tudo

\- Oh Usagi – diz Minako se abraçando de repente à de odangos – ele gosta muito de ti, como Usagi. Ele estava roído de ciúmes da pessoa especial. Ele gosta de ti – diz apertando-a mais – ele há-de de dize-lo mesmo sem se lembrar de ser o endymion

\- Vá lá… hoje é dia de raparigas – diz Naru tentando alegrar o ambiente

\- Hei – diz Artemis de repente – eu sou rapaz…não me vão… expulsar? Pois não?

E todas se riem naquela sala de estar.

Taka chaga a casa e vê Shinta à espera dele

\- Tu não resististe pois não? – Diz Taka a Shinta que encolhe os ombros

\- Ambos estavam a sofrer. Pedi-lhe para não dizer logo que se lembra de tudo. Pelo menos não terá ciúmes de si próprio. E a Ami?

\- O que queres dizer? – Diz fingindo-se confuso

\- Voltaste a ter a mercury e agora não vais ter com ela?

\- Tal como tu foste ter com a rei? Não me parece

\- A Ami é uma rapariga meiga se falares com ela calmamente talvez… agora a rei… ainda me queima vivo antes que fale algo

\- Elas perdoaram-nos – diz Taka – mas não sei se nesse sentido

\- A Naru perdoo o Kenishi, a Minako o Charles. Só saberás se experimentares

\- Só se tu o fizeres também

\- Combinado, irmão.

Passaram dias em que nada aconteceu. Para infelicidade de Mamoru não conseguira encontrar-se com Usagi mas ele e o Shinta contaram a Motoki e Charles mas a única pessoa que faltava… era a mais difícil

\- TU O QUÊ? – Grita Kenishi na sala de aula agora vazia só com o Mamoru, Shinta, Motoki e ele próprio – como foste capaz? – Diz com raiva a Shinta

\- Só dei um empurrãozinho – diz pondo-se atrás de Mamoru para usa-lo como escudo – ele já se estava a lembrar-se

\- Sabes o que a princesa te fará quando o souber?

\- Decapita-me – brinca Shinta mas logo leva com um olhar rígido de Kenishi – olha Kenishi, ela tem de perceber que a decisão não é só dela… o Mamoru tem opção de escolha se quer ou não se lembrar do passado

\- Ela está a sofrer – diz Kenishi – está a ficar fraca… tenho medo do que lhe pode acontecer

\- não te preocupes, nunca faria nada que pudesse magoar – diz Mamoru a Kenishi

\- não prometas nada que não saibas se vais cumprir – diz ríspido – todos nós nunca magoaríamos quem amamos e já as magoámos.

\- eu sei-o. Não me faças relembrar – diz Mamoru com o mesmo tom de voz – eu não quis magoa-la tornando-me inimigo dela nesta ultima luta mas vocês mais do que ninguém deviam saber o quão poderosa era a metália.

\- desculpa… - diz num suspiro Kenishi arrependido – custa pensar naquilo que a Naru sofreu 2 vezes e ela não teve de lutar contra mim. Já a princesa…

\- eu sei. Mas não a tenho visto… queria estar com ela – diz e Kenishi sorri pensando que nunca poderia separar 2 pessoas que se amam

\- ela está sob vigilância cerrada. Desconfiamos que o seijiruu e a Natsumi seja os inimigos e temo-la 24 a 24 horas dia sob vigilância

\- e ele aproximou-se – diz Mamoru em urgência e Kenishi acenou que não

\- ele tem estado muito quieto. Não sei o que se passa mas temo que não seja algo de bom – diz num suspiro – não era hoje que elas iam à festa da escola de rei? Podíamos ir lá.

\- boa ideia Kenishi – diz Shinta e saem os 4 e chagam à escola de rei. Lá se viam pessoas a prepararem-se para a festa e lá em cima do palco rei estava vestida normalmente a cantar uma canção mexida.

\- olá pessoal – diz Minako – sentem-se – a rei está a ensaiar e depois…

\- a princesa – pergunta Shinta ao ver que ela não está ali e todos olham para Mamoru

\- ele já se lembra de tudo – diz Shinta e Minako sorri

\- bem-vindo de volta…ah… a Usagi vai cantar uma música na festa

\- obrigado Minako – diz Mamoru sentando-se com os outros e depois vêm Usagi a falar com rei e em entrarem nos bastidores

\- a rei vai cantar uma musica depois vai a Usagi e depois Rei termina com aquela que ela estava a ensaiar agora

\- o seijiruu – pergunta Motoki

\- já o vimos hoje por si mas estávamos tão perto que nem um passo deu na nossa direcção

\- sinto que algo vai acontecer – diz Ami num suspiro – espero que seja algo de bem e não de mal como suspeito.

\- calma Ami – diz Taka – ela vai ficar bem – e sem se aperceberem estavam de mãos dadas.

Entraram o resto das pessoas para os lugares e depois de meia hora estava tudo pronto para o espectáculo. Primeiro rei fora para o palco com um vestido vermelho até aos joelhos

\- obrigada por terem vindo. Esta música foi eu que criei. Espero que gostem, chama-se a melodia eterna.. – e começa a cantar.

na sombra da luz do sol  
no meu coração, tu estás lá  
mesmo sem dizer-te amo-te  
tu estás no meu coração

diz, obrigado pela tua coragem  
vê, o novo poder nasceu  
cobrindo tudo, brilhando imenso

ainda mais que o espaço entre o céu e o mar  
meus sonhos não têm limite  
eu percebi isso porque eu estou apaixonada

no rio do destino  
quero nadar junto contigo  
aconteça o que aconteça connosco  
eu tenho certeza que não desistirei

diz, eu estou feliz que tenhamos encontrado  
a quente atmosfera que nos envolve  
os dias de ser ferida estão a desaparecer

eu amo-te tanto que eu podia morrer  
percorrendo o vento que começou  
face que aumentou como a tua face sorridente

onde não há som pelos cantos do espaço  
toda a gente está sozinha  
quando ao menos nossos sentimentos de amor se encontraram  
eu posso ir até ao amanhã

o quente latejante construir  
eternamente onde o coração estiver  
alto ressoara a melodia magica

mais do que o céu azul e o mar  
perseguirei os meus sonhos com amor  
os teus profundos olhos diz-me o que fazer

Quando acabou recebeu um monte de aplausos efusivos

\- agora chamo a minha amiga Tsukino Usagi para cantar uma canção especial, quero ouvir esses aplausos – diz enquanto Usagi chega de vestido preto até aos joelhos

\- boa tarde – diz e ouve-se palmas – irei cantar a música só uma última dança – e todos ficam eufóricos

\- oops… estou enganado ou essa musica – diz Shinta preocupado olhando para os outros

nós nos conhecemos na noite num café espanhol  
e olhei para os teus olhos mas não sei o que dizer  
eu sinto como se afogasse em água salgada  
umas poucas horas falta para o nascer do sol

amanhã vira e é tempo para perceber  
nosso amor há acabado para sempre

como eu desejava ter contigo

como eu desejo nos fazermos isto juntos

só uma última dança  
antes de dizermos adeus

quando nos balançamos e andamos às voltas , voltas e voltas  
é como a primeira vez  
só uma ultima chance  
agarra-me forte e mantêm-me quente  
porque a noite está a ficar fria  
e eu não sei onde eu pertenço  
só uma ultima dança

o vinho e as luzes e a guitarra espanhola  
eu nunca esquecerei como éramos românticos  
mas eu sei, amanhã eu perderei a pessoa que amo

não há maneira de ir ter contigo  
e a única coisa a fazer

todos sabiam que podiam relacionar a letra com o milénio… quando ela subia no tom … ouvia-se algo como ser um desabafo. Minako olhara para Mamoru e vira que ele também via o ar de sofrimento em Usagi e estava plasmado o desejo que ele tinha de ir lá consola-la, mostrar que como na música havia mais uma chance.

só uma última dança  
antes de dizermos adeus

quando nos balançamos e andamos às voltas , voltas e voltas  
é como a primeira vez

só uma ultima chance  
agarra-me forte e mantêm-me quente  
porque a noite está a ficar fria  
e eu não sei onde eu pertenço  
só uma última dança

só uma última dança  
antes de dizermos adeus

quando nos balançamos e andamos às voltas , voltas e voltas  
é como a primeira vez  
só uma ultima chance  
agarra-me forte e mantêm-me quente  
porque a noite está a ficar fria  
e eu não sei onde eu pertenço  
só uma última dança

só uma última dança  
antes de dizermos adeus

quando nos balançamos e andamos às voltas , voltas e voltas  
é como a primeira vez  
só uma ultima chance  
agarra-me forte e mantêm-me quente  
porque a noite está a ficar fria  
e eu não sei onde eu pertenço  
só uma última dança

só uma última dança, só uma ultima chance, só uma última dança 

Quando a musica acabou ouviu-se palmas e Mamoru sairá das cadeiras e fora dar a volta para os bastidores, queria falar com ela, dizer que a ama e que não precisa de ser tão difícil de se juntarem, de ser… ouvira gritos e correra para perto da entrada do palco e ai vira um cardian a agarrar a Usagi e rei… vira as pessoas a correr… não pensara em mais nada se transformara e atirara uma rosa que feriu o monstro e largara as duas. Fora a correr agarrar em Usagi.

\- Usagi, Usagi – dizia enquanto a abanava suavemente e ela abrira os olhos lentamente

\- tuxedo kamen? – diz confusa – como?

\- vamos sair daqui, Usagi – diz e vê Motoki a levar rei nos braços e o cardian a lutar contra os guerreiros. Pegara nela e a levara para os bastidores. Sabia que ela estaria a desmaiar de novo

\- ela está fraca – diz Motoki referindo-se a rei pousando-a num sofá

\- a Usagi está pior – diz preocupado

\- toma conta delas – diz Motoki – eu vou ver se posso ajudar lá

\- está bem – diz dando festas no cabelo de Usagi, ela estava quase transparente, ela não deveria estar a descansar – Usagi, por favor. Desperta. Elas precisam de ti, mas… Usagi ,eu preciso de ti muito mais

Usagi abrira os olhos lentamente mas desta vez não era confusão que transbordava nos olhos dela mas sim determinação

\- tu te lembras – diz num ímpeto e afasta a mão dele – tu te lembras de tudo

\- Usagi, eu… - diz e ela vira-lhe a cara, ele não podia mudar a maneira de olhar para ela… sabia que ela conseguia quase ler-lhe os pensamentos… shimata

\- eu não sou a Serenity – diz levantando-se e quase cai sendo amparada por ele – larga-me

\- estás fraca. Não te vou largar – diz e ele vira a cara dela para a dele – achas que estou aqui por seres a reencarnação da princesa?

\- acho – diz mas vê algo que não estava à espera no olha dele…mágoa – por que virias?

-por ti – diz e isso parou-a por um instante – achas que estou apaixonado pela tua vida anterior? Não. Eu estou apaixonado por ti a Tsukino Usagi a trapalhona, alegre e divertida estudante

\- não vejo por que deveria isso ser – diz, tentando-se libertar e afastar-se mas ele não deixa

\- eu gosto de ti… só me lembrei de tudo naquele dia após o piquenique, lembrava-me de pedaços mas nada de importante… senti ciúmes, demasiados ciúmes da pessoa que falavas tão apaixonadamente sem saber que era eu… o Shinta deu-me as memorias porque nos via sofrer e não podia fazer mais nada. Eu a ter ciúmes de mim próprio e tu a chorares pelos cantos.

\- eu vou mata-lo por isso – diz com raiva e tenta-se libertar mais uma vez

\- ele só quis provar uma coisa – diz prendendo-a mais fortemente – que aconteça o que acontecer acabamos por nos apaixonar cada vez que nos encontramos – diz agarrando-a ainda mais e beija-a… algo que já queria há tento tempo que nem sabia que era algo que desejava mais que respirar. Ela resistira mas… deixara-se levar pela paixão acumulada há tanto tempo, sentia lágrimas a escorrer-lhe na cara que ele limpava enquanto a beijava com os polegares e afastara uns centímetros para puderem respirar

\- não te afastes de mim – diz Mamoru para ela

\- eu… - diz mas vira o que precisava no olhar dele… amor – precisava tanto de ti, não queria que acontecesse aquilo que aconteceu 2 vezes, eu não queria…

\- shiuuu… não vou deixar-te sozinha de novo –diz e ela começa a sorrir – agora temos de ir ajuda-los

\- hum-hum – diz e tira o alfinete de um bolso – Mamoru? Quando este dia acabar, deveríamos conversar como deveria ser… um pouco melhor, está bem?

-claro – diz e reparara que até um pouco da cor voltara, seria também responsável pela palidez dela?

\- moon prism power make-up – diz e a transformação aparece voltando a ser a sailor da justiça – vamos?

\- sim é melhor – diz e segue-a de perto, sabia que ela não estava a 100% e poderia desmaiar ou pior

Quando chegaram, os guerreiros estavam a perder e as sailors também estavam a fraquejar

\- moon tiara action – diz e desta feita a tiara resultou logo de primeira cortando uma grande parte do braço do cardian

\- sailor moon – dizem todos a sorrir

\- desculpem o atraso tive algo a fazer. Jedite? – diz e o loiro se encolhera à espera do grito – obrigada… lembra-me de te castigar – diz e Jedite sorri… o plano resultara.

Após mais uns ataques conseguiram destruir o demónio

\- shimata… nunca conseguimos respirar em lado nenhum – suspira Zoicite

\- parece que sim – diz Mamoru mas perto o suficiente para muitos sorrirem para o casal.

\- hum… - diz Vénus – que cheiro é este? – diz para ninguém em particular – é o cheiro do amor e reconciliação…meninos acho melhor irmos porque acho que o casalinho quer estar sozinho

\- quem pediu a tua opinião? – diz sailor moon com um sorriso

\- bem… acho que devemos ir buscar a rei e irmos – diz Jedite e ouve-se uns uhhhhhhhhhh – não sei do que falam – diz corado

\- sabes sim, vai ter com a bela adormecida – diz Zoicite rindo-se – vais dar uma de príncipe encantado e dar-lhe um beijinho?

\- cala-te – diz saindo e abrindo um show de gargalhadas naquele sítio mas como a maior parte das pessoas estavam a acordar, decidiram sair dali

-viste ail? Só apareceu a sailor moon quando a Usagi saiu – diz ann – ail? Ail?

\- hum.. – diz mas reparara nisso, reparara que tinha de descobrir isso bem a fundo, teria de descobrir… teria de ficar com ela

\- o que se passa? – diz ann – cada vez que falo de Usagi, tu ficas hipnotizado.

\- não é nada ann… estou a preparar uma nova armadilha – diz sem tirar os olhos da loira de odangos que saia do edifício – vamos

\- hei…ail? –diz seguindo-o desaparecendo

\- vais para casa? – diz Mamoru para Usagi

-sim…podemos falar primeiro? – diz sentando-se num banco e ele segue-a sentando-se do lado dela – sei que tu tens as memórias todas… sei que te lembras da magnitude do amor das nossas vidas passadas…é muito grande, eu sei e ao ponto que chegamos no passado. Eu queria ir devagar. Eu amo-te muito mas não quero a montanha russa de emoções que tivemos no passado – quando olhou para ele sorria

\- eu sei o que tu referes: fugas à noite, cada vez que nos víamos era quase desespero, chegamos a coisas que admito que pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer agora – diz mas faz-lha uma festa – mas… não arrependo-me mesmo do que fizemos. Nada. Mas compreendo o que dizes mas, na altura, podíamos ser separados a qualquer momento. Agora acho que podemos ir mais devagar.

\- acho que não temos de escapulir-nos para namorar –diz sorrindo Usagi – pelo menos daquela maneira

\- saltos em varandas, corridas desenfreadas e mais outras coisas – diz olhando-a profundamente, o azul dos olhos dela ainda brilhava como antes mas talvez ainda mais agora

\- Vamos recomeçar – diz agarrando na mão dela – recomeçamos do principio – diz subindo a mão para a face dele mantendo-a lá e ele fechara os olhos com uma expressão de satisfação ao sentir o toque dela e ela fechara os olhos e sentira os lábios dela, +pareciam feitos um para o outro, a electricidade que os percorria num só beijo era algo que nunca compreendiam pois era algo tão mágico e único que nunca conseguiriam ter com mais ninguém. Olharam-se com um sorriso e levantaram-se e Mamoru abraçara-a pelos ombros e ela sentira-se tão bem que se encostara a ele felicíssima, havia mesmo algo de mágico com a relação deles, seja no passado como no presente.

O que não viram fora uma sombra a vigia-los e seja quem fosse o punho se enrijecera ao vê-los.

As músicas são a tradução livre em português das músicas eino no melody de sailor moon e just one last dance de sarah connor


	9. Chapter 9 - o plano de usagi

Cap: o plano de Usagi

Usagi estava sozinha em casa com Luna, estava a espera da próxima ronda de vigilantes. A relação com Mamoru era melhor do que antigamente e vivia nas asa da paixão. Mas estava preocupada, ultimamente sentia-se observada e sempre que se sentia era quando estava sozinha. De dia tinha shinnetsu, Motoki e Mamoru e de noite as sailor e Naru com Artemis e Luna. Mas hoje houvera um atraso com Minako e Ami que vinham de boleia de Kuncite. Estava a sentir-se novamente observada…

\- Usagi, porque não perguntas à Minako se demoram muito? - Diz a gata sentindo-se preocupada

\- Sim…vou faze-lo – diz e liga o intercomunicador mas não obtêm sinal – Luna? O intercomunicador não está a funcionar

\- O quê? – Diz tocando ela própria mas não funciona – vou experimentar o telefone nem sinal fazia e a electricidade fora abaixo – não dá

\- O telemóvel – diz e Usagi chega ao bolso e vê o saldo – oh meu deus, tens pouco saldo… só dá para uma chamada

\- O que faço? – Diz mas pára ao ouvir passadas ao pé da porta, Usagi se encolhe, tinha janelas e portas trancadas mas sentia alguém a tentar entrar

\- Liga para alguém – diz a gata – mas alguém que venha depressa – diz e Usagi liga para Minako mas o número não dava pois ia ao voice mail mas de repente lembrava-se e ligara para um número

Num apartamento, um telemóvel tocara e o dono do telemóvel atendera

\- Estou? – Diz Mamoru sorrindo – Usagi…oque foi? - Diz perdendo o sorriso preocupado pela voz dela – sim… vai já para aí, não abras a porta, vou te buscar. Estou aí em cinco minutos – diz saindo a correr para a sua mota, pusera a mota em enorme velocidade, não era o seu normal mas tinha… Usagi não era uma rapariga de pouca coragem pelo contrário, se sentia-se assustada era porque algo se passeava, acelerada mais tinha de ir busca-la

Usagi respirava com dificuldade, quem tentava entrar não era um vulgar ladrão, isso sentia. Sentia ser alguém com uma aura maligna. Sentia-se a perder as forças… uma flauta… ouvia uma flauta e encolhia-se contra a parede que estava nas suas costas

\- Usagi deve ser o seijiruu – diz Luna a ficar sem forças

\- Tenho de me transformar – diz – moon prism power make-up – diz mas não conseguia – estou demasiado fraca – diz descaindo ao chão

\- Não podes desistir – diz Luna – não podes deixa-lo ganhar

\- Eu… não consigo – diz perdendo cada vez mais força

\- Usagi, Usagi – diz Luna tentando a animar – vá lá só até o Mamoru chegar… Usagi – diz vendo ela a perder a consciência

Lá fora seijiruu tocava a sua flauta, a energia que recolhia é imensa mas não era esse o objectivo…. Queria deixar Usagi inconsciente e assim puder entrar. Não tinha a certeza absoluta que ela era sailor moon, por isso poderia ser mais resistente ao tentar entrar à força. Já deveria ser suficiente, só teria de entrar… fizera a flauta desaparecer e ia-se dirigir à porta quando ouvira um barulho e se escondera. Vira aquele estupor do Mamoru a sair da sua mota e correr para a porta da casa.

\- Usagi, Usagi? – Diz batendo à porta

\- Mamoru? – Diz Luna do outro lado e fala mais alto – a Usagi está inconsciente e a porta está trancada

\- Afasta-te da porta – diz e num golpe Mamoru arromba a porta e corre para o lado de Usagi – Usagi? – Diz abanando-a – meu deus, ela está fraquíssima – diz pegando nela ao colo e pousando-a no sofá – o que te aconteceu?

\- Tenho a certeza agora, o inimigo é o seijiruu, ouvimos a flauta e a Usagi começou a perder forças – diz Luna ao observar a dona que era acarinhada pelo seu amor

\- Temos de leva-la daqui – diz procurando algo quente com que tapa-la pois a noite estava fresca – devia ter trazido o carro

\- Mamoru? – Diz Charles a chegar com as sailors – o que se passou? – Diz mas quando o príncipe contou o que aconteceu quase teve vontade de esmurrar a parede até ficar um buraco

\- Eu vim de mota… acho que vou precisar de leva-la daqui – diz e Charles viu o olhar de Mamoru parecia que se ele visse seijiruu à frente matava-o

\- Onde? – Pergunta Ami tentando reacionar às notícias

\- Todo o lado menos aqui – diz Luna meia confusa e ficar sonolenta também ela tinha ficado sem energia mas a adrenalina de querer proteger a Usagi contrariara os efeitos

\- Acho que ele andava vigia-la às vezes ela comentava que sentia-se observada em casa

\- Acho que vou leva-la para minha casa – diz Mamoru – Charles levas-nos? – Diz e Charles assentiu e saiu de casa para ir para o carro – Ami, Minako tomem conta da casa? – Diz e pega em Usagi e leva-a para os lugares detrás e entra no lugar ao lado dela e levanta um pouco a cabeça pousando-a no colo dele e Charles dera um beijo de despedida em Minako que já chamado o resto. Chegaram ao apartamento dele charles queria ficar lá mas compreendia em parte o que Mamoru queria fazer, precisava de se sentir útil que estava a apoiar a sua princesa sem ninguém. Despedira-se combinando um encontro entre sailors e guerreiros às 11 da manhã. Deixariam a princesa dormir tranquila por umas horas.

Mamoru voltar ao quarto e vira Usagi no mesmo sitio onde deixara na cama, puxando levemente os cobertores para tapa-la. Há muito que não via ela dormir, tinha de admitir que a ultima vez que a vira assim fora uma semana antes daquele fatídico baile no milénio. Dera uma festa a ela e no sono ela sorria levemente

\- Espero mesmo que estejas a ter um sonho lindo – diz num sorriso

\- mamo-chan – diz num suspiro… primeiro os ciúmes toldaram a sua consciência e quis saber quem era esse nome que ela sonhara mas depois batera com uma mão na cabeça e chamara-se a si próprio baka. Mamo…ru. Sorrira a pensar no quão ciumento ainda era por ela.

\- estarei sempre aqui – diz num beijo suave e puxara uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado dela para vigiar o seu sono, ainda estava a ser transparente.

Passara horas e Usagi começara a despertar, ainda era de noite e acordara sobressaltada ao lembrar-se da última cena que se lembrara: estar em casa com Luna e seijiruu tirar-lhe energia e depois não se lembrava. Olhara para todo o lado e não reconhecera o lugar…espera… já tinha estado ali há uns dias atrás e ficara muito mais calma… tinha ido à casa do Mamoru para ir buscar as chaves da mota dele para saírem. Olhara devagar e vira Mamoru sentado a dormitar numa cadeira. Sinceramente não sabia com estaria ali mas não queria saber e vira o relógio que marcava 3 da manhã. Devia de descansar mais um pouco sentia-se completamente feito num oito

\- devias dormir – diz Mamoru, pelos vistos sentira ela mexer-se

\- eu sei – diz num sorriso – foste-me buscar?

\- ainda tinhas a porta fechada, tive de arromba-la – diz e inclina-se para lhe dar uma festa – estavas quase sem pingo de energia

\- não pude transformar-me, já não ando a dormir muito bem – diz tentando-se levantar mas ele impede-a – obrigada, por ires lá

\- sempre – diz mas vê a estar muito pensativa – precisas de algo?

\- hum, podias… deitar aqui comigo? – diz um pouco corada – é só para dormir um pouco – diz atrapalhada – eu ando a sonhar muito com o milénio e sinto-me muito só – diz olhando para as mãos – e a cama é grande para os dois.

\- está bem – diz num sorriso e ela desvia-se e se deita no sitio onde ela estava e ele encosta-se no ombro dele e ele começa a fazer festas no cabelo dela e sentia os olhos quase a fechar – não tens de ter vergonha de me pedir carinho, usako

\- hum? – diz abrindo os olhos – o que me chamaste?

\- usako – diz sorrindo para ela

\- nada mau – diz na brincadeira – quem diria que me darias um nome carinhoso? – diz se encostando ainda mais no corpo dele e no perfume dele

\- tu me deste – diz e ela sorri

\- está bem – diz suspirando e fechando os olhos – amo-te mamo-chan

\- eu também amo-te muito – diz fechando os olhos

No dia seguinte, Usagi acordar completamente bem e cheia de energia e olhara para o mostrador que dizia 9 horas e procura pelo seu amor mas não o encontrara na cama. Literalmente há séculos que não dormia numa mesma cama que o seu amor – sim por muito noivos que estivessem de outras pessoas, muitas vezes acordavam na cama um do outro. Inspirava com vontade e sentira um cheiro de algo saboroso e levantara-se seguindo o cheiro. Quando chegara vira o seu amor com uns croissants que devem ter sido comprados e uma compota de morango e estava a fazer café.

\- hum…que cheirinho – diz e ele vira-se – é o que falta para acabar com a preguiça, um bom pequeno-almoço

-podia ter dormido mais um pouco. Só virão às 11 horas – diz pondo uma chaleira com café recem feito

\- já não tenho sono – diz e ele olha-a com mais atenção, parecia mais corada e mais bem descansada – obrigada por tudo isto

\- de nada – diz abraçando-a – temos de começar a pensar como iremos defrontar eles e…

\- podemos comer primeiro? Preciso de energia – diz se sentando e comendo um croissant

Estiveram sentados até ouvirem bater à porta e quando ouviu a porta. Mamoru foi lá e de lá as meninas e meninos entraram e logo se dirigiram à princesa que estava à espera deles.

\- tenho um plano – diz Usagi logo que fez todos olharem para ela – querem ouvir?

\- hum – diz Kenishi se sentando

\- bem…o seijiruu me quer não é? – diz e todos assentem desconfiados – então vamos dar o que ele quer

\- como assim? – diz Mamoru a ela

\- bem – diz mas charles interrompe-a

\- não vais pôr-te de isco, pois não? – diz e Usagi sorri

\- mais ou menos. O seijiruu descobriu onde moro não? – diz e todos assentem – deve então saber que queria voltar. Que tal esperar-mos por ele…

-nem pense que te farás um alvo – diz Shinta e rei ao mesmo tempo surpreendendo todos por concordarem um com o outro

\- bem… não vou ser eu – diz Usagi – o seijiruu está à espera de me encontrar lá mas vai ver outra loira – diz olhando para Minako

\- oh – diz Taka percebendo Usagi – a Minako vai fingir-se e ti

\- hum – diz dividido charles por um lado ficava contente por Usagi não ser o alvo mas por outro ficava em pânico que acontecesse algo com Minako

\- eu faço-o se puder ter companhia – diz Minako de repente – afinal não é tão difícil

\- é um bom plano – diz Kenishi concordando

\- podemos fazer assim – propõe Shinta pondo um papel na mesa e desenha 3 quadrados – a Minako, o charles, o Kenishi, a Ami e o Taka estarão na casa da Usagi. – aponta para o primeiro quadrado – a rei, eu, Naru, Motoki e Makoto na nossa casa que é a mais perto – diz apontando para o segundo quadrado – e a Usagi se mantém aqui com o Mamoru – aponta para o terceiro quadrado

\- finalmente aprendeste o que é usar a cabeça – diz rei surpresa com o plano

\- quem achas querida que fazia os planos na dark kingdom? – diz Shinta sem tirar os olhos do papel onde agora punha os nomes

\- quais? Aqueles que todos foram por agua abaixo? – diz e Shinta nem lhe ligara o que a irritara mais

\- os intercomunicadores ligados e sempre em sintonia – diz olhando para todos – se Minako, suspeitares que alguém está a rondar a casa tocas logo no intercomunicador e todos os que estiverem com ela preparam-se para alguma investida enquanto a equipa b – apontando ao segundo quadrado – esperam pelo sinal. Pode ser falso alarme e não queremos atacar um gato vadio pensando ser o extraterrestre. Se for verdade a equipa b será chamada para a acção. Só e só se for em ultimo caso chamamos os príncipes – diz e todos assentem – Luna e Artemis, são os melhores em lidar com o quartel-general e dar-nos indicações se algo acontecer aos intercomunicadores.

\- o intercomunicador da Usagi só foi afectada momentaneamente e demos-lhe uma melhorada – explica Artemis dando um relógio – há para todos vocês mas preferimos em todo o caso ficarem com dinheiro no telemóvel para algo.

\- certo - dizem todos e começam a dividir-se em equipas para debater estratégias

\- estás um pouco calada, usako – diz Mamoru para a sua princesa

\- seria muito mais fácil se tivesse o cristal, mas não tenho – diz abraçando-se a si própria – não sei dele desde a luta contra a beryl no pólo norte. Sou um desgraça – diz ironia – perco a jóia real da minha família que é capaz de destruir o sistema solar inteiro – diz olhando para a carpete da sala de estar

\- não digas tolices – diz puxando a face a face para ele – acabaste de fazer um plano genial para acabar com esses extraterrestres e acho que não deves ter perdido – diz e ela olha-o confusa – deves conseguir invoca-lo não?

\- conseguia, agora não consigo – diz num suspiro – parece que deixei de poder usa-lo

\- querida – diz num sorriso – talvez esteja selado ou algo assim

\- talvez… - diz fechando os olhos – o selo fora quebrado por tua causa. Por causa do meu sofrimento.

\- deixa estar – diz abraçando-a – depois descobriremos

\- começamos esta noite – diz Taka – e irmos conseguir

Passaram-se dias e nada acontecera

\- nada Luna? – pergunta Usagi dentro do quartel-general com Mamoru e Artemis

\- nadinha, está tudo muito sossegado – diz Luna – mas…algo me intriga, esta energia estranha aqui – diz mexendo uns botões e o mapa da cidade se ampliara até uma zona

\- é um apartamento – diz Mamoru – no centro da cidade

\- hum…tens razão – diz Artemis – pediremos a alguns para investigar

\- eu posso ir – diz Usagi prontamente

\- não… para isso serve os guardiões. E se seijiruu ou a natsumi estiverem mesmo lá? – diz Luna

\- a Luna tem razão – diz Mamoru pondo uma mão no ombro de Usagi – ficas aqui

\- equipa b? – e só se ouvia interferência – Shinta? Rei? Makoto? – diz tocando em alguns botões Luna – meninos? Respondem!

-tenta a equipa a – propõe Artemis preocupado

\- Minako? Charles? Kenishi? Ami? Taka? – começa Luna e não se ouve nada – céus o que terá acontecido?

-será que foram atacados? – diz Usagi subindo as escadas do quartel-general e Mamoru segue-a

\- usako? – diz agarrando-a num braço – onde vais?

\- vou ver, não sou inútil – diz e ele assente

\- vou contigo – diz e saem para a casa dos shinnestu e Usagi como tinha chave entrou e ninguém lá estava.. correram então para a casa de Usagi e quando chegaram a casa estava desfeita por dentro com armários caídos, coisas partidas e nada dos guardiões.

\- o que terá acontecido? – diz Mamoru e Usagi pega em algo do chão. Um papel que Usagi reconhecera a letra de Minako

AJUDA

\- eles foram levados – diz Usagi em choque.


	10. Chapter 10 - a luta final

Cap. 10: a luta final

Luna e Artemis procuravam freneticamente a localização dos guardiões.

\- Onde estarão? – Diz Usagi olhando para as mãos onde estava ainda o papel que tinha tirado de sua casa e levado até ali ao quartel-general.

\- Não te preocupes iremos encontra-los sãos e salvos – diz tentando tranquilizar a sua nada mas ele próprio duvidava da sua palavra.

\- Eles não ligaram, não transmitiram, nada – diz Usagi a tremer – sinto-me um inútil

\- Usako, calma – diz e Artemis dera um salto ao ver as coordenadas

\- Eu. Acho que descobri mas não vão gostar – diz abrindo caminho ao monitor e de lá o tal apartamento voltava a aparecer

\- Eu vou lá – diz logo Usagi – e não vão impedir – diz tanto para os gatos como para Mamoru

\- vamos lã – diz mamoru - não te vou deixar ir sozinha – diz e ela assente – voltamos já

\- Espero que corra tudo bem – diz luna ao vê-los sair

Foram rápidos a chagar ao apartamento, de fora parecia normal mas sabiam que pode ser diferente por dentro.

Lá dentro

\- Boa ail – diz ann ao ver as sailors e os guardiões incluindo naru e motoki presos na árvore, a sua fonte de energia, estavam sem energia.

\- Mais um tempo e acabarão por morrer – diz ail

\- Então era este o plano – diz ann divertida – e usagi?

\- usagi? O que ela tem a ver? – diz ail

\- Ainda não percebeste? A usagi é a sailor moon! Se todos os nossos inimigos são as amigas e amigos dela então só pode ser ela. Como descobriste que estariam ali?

\- hã…palpite – diz ail, o que ia fazer era apanhar usagi mas encontrara a primeira equipa e conseguia domina-los com um cardian, depois viera a segunda equipa ele conseguira leva-los todos para ali. Agora esperava que fosse um chamariz para usagi

\- ail, sinto uma energia forte a chegar aqui – diz ann séria

\- é ela –diz ail e saíra logo para a parte banal da casa, ann ficara perplexa, aquele não era ail que conhecia

-ail, o que se passa contigo? – Diz agarrando-o – já te esqueceste da nossa missão? – diz virando-o para ela – a missão de recolher energia para a nossa arvore e transformar este planeta no nosso planeta

\- claro que não – diz com revoltado

\- então porquê que pareces hipnotizado pela usagi? Ela só é uma humana desprezível e… - não chegara a dizer mais pois ele lhe dera uma estalada deixando-a no chão, a olhar para ela

\- não falas dela assim – diz saindo

Na entrada do apartamento, usagi subia nas escadas com mamoru, a sensação da energia maligna estava ainda mais forte que antes e estava a começar a sentir-se esquisita com aquilo. Chegaram à porta e ao sentirem a energia ao máximo, usagi e maoru se transformam e ele arromba a porta e de lá uma sala normal aparecia mas via-se uma porta aberta com algo de maligno a sair.

\- bem-vinda- diz uma voz e ambos olharam para quem era ou seja seijiruu

\- onde estão? – diz usagi preparando a sua tiara

\- faço uma pequena troca – diz com um sorriso – tu por eles

\- nunca – diz mamoru pondo-se em defesa

\- então – diz sijiruu e levanta os braços e cobre a sala com algo. Tuxedo kamen protege sailor moon e quando abrem os olhos vêm a arvore com um brilho à volta, todos presos na arvore e ann ainda agarrada à face – ficarão para sempre aqui

\- ail para, estás descontrolado – diz ann mas ail olha-a com desprezo

\- tu não és mais necessária – diz e a arvore levanta uma rama e envolve ann também sugando-lhe energia – foste útil mas agora tenho em minha posse a maior fonte de energia que preciso – diz virando-se para sailor moon. Mamoru olhara e vira que uma das ramas estava a levantar-se e empurra sailor moon e ele próprio fica preso.

\- tuxedo kamen – diz sailor moon

\- vai – diz tuxedo kamen – enquanto é tempo

\- sem ti não vou – diz e outra rama envolve ela e ambos gritam ao ser sugada energia energia tão rapidamente

\- serei o ser mais poderoso do universo, ah, ah, ah

\- ail – diz ann com lágrimas – não eras assim – diz desmaiando

\- usako – diz mamoru tentando chegar a ela

\- mamo-chan – diz começando a perder os sentidos

-serenity – diz neflite – a gaia?

\- estás tão ansioso – diz a princesa ao vê-lo na porta do palácio – está ali – diz apontando para o lago mais à frente

\- muito obrigado – diz - os outros estão a chegar

\- ai sim? – diz Vénus chegando com as outras – até o meu kuncite? – diz com corações nos olhos

\- sim – diz abanando a cabeça pensando na atitude da líder das inner – princesa

\- sim - diz olhando para ele

\- obrigado por tudo – diz e a princesa sorri

\- oh ali estão eles – diz Júpiter apontando para o grupo de rapazes

\- sim vamos – diz mercury para espanto de todas – o que foi? Não posso estar entusiasmada – diz indo com Júpiter e Vénus

\- olá princesa serenity – diz prometeu, kuncite e zoicite

\- olá pessoal. E tu mars? – diz a princesa ao ver jedite

\- o que foi? – diz corada mas com pose

\- não vais ter com ele?

\- com aquele parolo? – diz e a princesa se ri – porque ris?

\- porque tu gostas dele

\- não si do que falas! Mas… tenho de ir falar com ele – e a princesa olha-a maliciosamente – sobre algo dos reinos, claro

\- claro – diz a princesa fingindo-se convencida da desculpa

\- oi sere – diz jedite – obrigado pelo encontro

\- a minha mãe não está o dia todo, por isso aproveitem – diz para o loiro e alguém tapa os olhos dela

\- e tu vais aproveitar? – diz uma voz bem conhecida perto da sua orelha

\- hum… talvez se encontrar um príncipe também – diz virando-se e beija endymion

-filha – diz uma voz e usagi desperta na arvore onde tudo parecia congelado – olhara para si e a sua transformação cedera à falta de energia – filha

\- mãe? – diz e olha para uma luz que aparece à sua frente. À sua frente estava a sua mãe do passado, a rainha do milénio prateado, queen serenity – o que?

\- filha, só tu tens o poder de ajuda-los – diz e usagi se negara

\- não tenho poder suficiente, não tenho o cristal – e a rainha sorri

\- pareces mesmo a minha filha, também não acreditava em si mesma. Desculpa tudo o que te fiz sofrer e aos teus amigos também por tentar fazer as coisas da minha maneira. Devia saber que o teu amor e do endymion era muito forte, mas tu sabias e conseguias fazer momentos felizes para ti, para ele e para todos

\- mãe – diz num suspiro – eu preciso de ajuda-los senão… nunca poderemos ser felizes

Uma luz mais pequena apareceu entre elas, a sensação quente que já tinha sentido antes e essa luz reduziu-se para uma pedra muito querida para ela

\- o cristal prateado – diz ao olhar para a jóia

\- o cristal prateado reage às tuas emoções poderás ser forte o suficiente para seres a rainha que comandará o cristal. Ele ainda não recuperou todo o seu poder mas sei que conseguirás usa-lo com o teu coração. O teu alfinete?

\- este? – diz tirando do peito e o cristal desce para ele transformando-o noutro alfinete em tons rosa – um novo alfinete

\- vais usa-lo bem, eu sei. Só tens de dizer: moon power make up e voltarás a usar o teu poder em pleno.

\- mãe – diz num sorriso. E percebo porquê daquilo do passado

\- não devia ter-te obrigar-te a afastar do endymion. Perdoas-me?

\- claro, mamã – diz e a rainha começa a desvanecer – diz agora – diz e a princesa com lágrimas assente que sim

\- moon power make up – diz e transforma-se

Na árvore ail olhava satisfeito para o seu plano perfeito mas de repente uma luz cegara-o e quando voltou a ver, usagi se tinha transformado em sailor moon e todos despertaram com aluz

\- não te perdoo por teres o magoado – diz com determinação e da sua mão algo aparecera, era um ceptro, sentia as palavras a fluírem e pegou com mais força – moon princess elimination

\- e uma enorme luz fez ail cair a sagrar do braço e usagi aproveitara – moon tiara action – diz e corta a rama onde estava presa e desce para o chão – moon princess elimination – e dirigindo o ataque de novo a ail este desaparecera ficando ela e a arvore onde estavam - moon tiara action – diz e corta todas as ramas e todos meio fracos conseguem sair pousando-se no chão

\- usako – diz mamoru indo para o pé dela – estás bem?

\- hum-hum – diz indo na direcção da arvore – esta terá de ser de outra maneira – diz pondo as mãos ao lado do seu alfinete e de lá sai a luz do cristal

\- cristal? – diz ami – se usares o cristal vais…

\- eu sei – diz sorridente – podem ajudar-me? Assim tenho a certeza que não acontecerá o que pensam – todos acenam e puseram-se de lado de usagi em fila. Do lado esquerdo estava naru, kenishi, makoto, motoki, ami, taka, do lado direito mamoru, rei, shinta, minako e Charles estavam a concentrar-se, usagi se tranforma em princesa e ao seu lado mamoru em príncipe. Ela olhara para ele.

\- acredito que vamos conseguir – diz e ele sorri

\- claro – diz beijando-a nos lábios – acredito em ti – ela sorri e ela olha para a arvore que cada vez mais acumulava mais poder negro. Fechara os olhos e sentira os poderes de todos e abrira os olhos com determinação e deixara o cristal brilhar fazendo brilhar a arvore fazendo-a desaparecer e ann que estava desmaiada sorrir e desaparecer.

Usagi se desequilibrara e logo é sustentada por mamoru.

\- obrigada – diz e ouvira o intercomunicador – sailor moon, over

\- já não há energia maligna – diz artemis com luna ao seu lado – como conseguiram?

\- acho que contamos depois – começa usagi

\- devem ter visto, a usagi acabou com eles – diz minako puxando o pulso de usagi e falando com os gatos

\- e recuperou o cristal – diz shinta ao lado dela – deu uns quantos golpes

\- juro shinta , que se não soubesse diria que são irmãos – diz kenishi e todos se riem

\- vamos para casa – diz para todos usagi precisamos disso


	11. Chapter 11 - epilogo

Epilogo

\- e estamos em paz – diz ami para todos. Motoki abrira o salão de jogos só para eles – finalmente poderei estudar e…

\- por favor ami, todos nós sabemos que agora tens mais do que fazer do que só estudar – diz minako – não é taka?

\- hum? – diz corado e logo esconde a mão que acariciava a mão de ami

\- não faças de desentendido – diz minako – eu sou descendente de Vénus a deusa do amor

\- céus mina, podes acalmar-te – pede Charles mas mina vira-se com olhos marejados

\- mas eu sou assim, se não gostas – diz e Charles abana a cabeça enquanto minako continuava a chorar a fortuna de ter um namorado que não gostava dela

\- não é isso que ele quis dizer – diz motoki tentando ajudar – só disse isso para não envergonhares o casal

\- como assim? – diz e makoto que estava ao lado riu-se

-eles são muito tímidos e tu és muito… efusiva e isso constrange-os

-oh – diz minako

-ela tem razão – diz naru encostada a kenishi

\- e tu que andas aí aos beijinhos? – diz e kenishi olha para minako sem paciência

\- queres que invoque algumas memórias um pouco constrangedoras e escandalosas tuas e do Charles para perceberes o que é?

\- ah…não – diz minako corada – não é preciso

\- acho que já percebeu – diz naru se rindo

\- que memórias? – pergunta shinta com chifres de diabo na testa e fogo nos olhos

\- tu não te metas, baka – diz rei

\- quem é o baka? – diz shinta virando-se para ela

\- tu mesmo – diz e ele sorri galantemente

\- porquê? Queres sabe-las também, eu sei – diz e ela cora – e se fosse tu o que não quererias ver?

\- eu não tenho memórias dessas – diz e shinta concorda

-porque simplesmente não me deixaste ver ou melhor fazer-te essas memórias – diz subindo e descendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ouve-se um inconfundível som de uma estalada

-doeu – diz shinta com a mão na cara e todos se riem

\- usako pareces muito melhor – diz mamoru para a sua amada que sorria ao ouvir as parvoíces.

\- se eles e tu estão felizes, eu também estou – diz virando-se para o vidro da montra –e ter o cristal ajuda

\- pensava que era por estares comigo – diz rindo-se

-também e – diz mas vê uma pessoa a passar, fica pasmada e estupefacta. Lembrava-se daquele olhar gélido muito bem. Muito bem mesmo. Não era possível de certeza que era imaginação mas o seu coração parou de medo.

\- filha, temos um convidado – diz a rainha ao ver a filha entrar na sala do trono. Tentara se arranjar o mais possível pois acabara de vir de uma aula de esgrima ou melhor a aula de esgrima já acabara à uma hora mas estivera com endymion – quero-te apresentar… principe diamand, príncipe do trono do reino da lua minguante. – ele olhara para ele o cabelo prateado da mesma cor da do kuncite mas o olhar… o olhar gélido fazia-lhe sentir arrepios

\- príncipe, esta é a minha filha como sabes – diz agora virando-se para a filha – ele quer conhecer-te

-prazer princesa – diz beijando-lhe a mão, as olhara-a com se a quisesse suga-la

-prazer – diz acordando para a realidade

-filha, príncipe diamand veio pedir-me a tua mão em casamento

\- Desculpe? – diz acordando e retirara bruscamente a mão do homem – não me lembro de dizer que me queria casar

\- ficaria encantado se aceitasse ser a minha noiva

\- não – diz e a rainha olhara-a severamente – não vou-me casar

\- serenity – dissera a rainha com autoridade

\- por favor, queen serenity, a sua filha aceitará se me conhecer melhor, tenho a certeza – diz olhando-a profundamente, a princesa sentia-se muito mal, sentia frio, o seu coração a ficar gélido, sentia maldade a sair dele… muita maldade

-usako – diz mamoru que a tentava tira-la do transe – sentes-te bem?

\- mamo-chan – diz virando-se e atira-se para os braços dele e agarra-o com força – não me largues

\- o que foi? – diz e ela nega

\- parecia que tinha visto alguém horrível mas é impossível – diz sentindo-se segura nos braços dele o que a fez acalmar-se e voltou a olhar para a janela, não vira ninguém mais do que os cidadãos normais

\- diz-me que nunca me vais deixar – diz e mamoru ficara preocupado mas assentira abraçando-a mais

\- nunca. Vou ficar contigo sempre – diz e ela sentira-se novamente bem

\- vamos comemorar? – diz fingindo-se sorrir, percebera que mamoru não ficara convencido mas deixara o assunto por ali o que era melhor

\- serenity, serás minha – diz uma sombra ali perto para depois desaparecer

Assim acaba esta primeira parte. Sim leram bem. Haverá a segunda parte sendo retratado a parte da dark moon mas não sei quando virá. Espero que lá para o fim do ano. Agradeço todos os comentários e visualizações e espero que estejam ansiosos para a continuação. Até lá.


End file.
